Consumed
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: Takes place after Tempted. What would happen if Zoey chose Kalona? Join Zoey and her freinds as she adjusts to her new life with Kalona? there are secrets and forces that are keeping them apart. Will Kalona choose Light over Darkness? I own nothing R/R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Now that this fanfic is finished, after you read this story for more Zoey and Kalona, read my sequel, Liberated, and also read Connected. The alternate to Consumed. Zoey and Kalona forever! Happy Reading!**

I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for it to go this far. But here I was. How the hell did I manage to get myself into this horrible situation? 'Cause I'm Zoey Redbird. My man drama has always been ridiculously off the charts. Well, maybe not before, but ever since I had been Marked. Hell yes, it was ridiculous.

Not only had I broken up with the most gorgeous actor turned vamp in our entire House of Night, which I guess didn't really matter anyway since he was a possessive jerk, but whatever. But I had also totally betrayed my Warrior. Stark, you know, the Red Vampyre that gave me his pledge, a pledge that was even stronger than an Imprint? Yeah, that's the one. I knew for a fact that Stark never wanted to see me again. Neither did Erik. Not seeing Erik didn't matter so much anymore. Like I said, he had been acting like a total butt anyway. But losing Stark hurt me more than I could have ever imagined.

Oh, did I mention that my human consort Heath Luck is now dead because of my new lover? Yeah, that's how freaking messed up I am.

-/-

It had all started when Kalona, the fallen angel, and supposedly Nyx's own fallen Warrior, started appearing in my dreams. At first I had been smart. I had resisted him. But then, right before I went to Venice to speak to the Vampyre High Council I had another dream. Kalona had shown me his past; he said he had showed me the truth. I didn't believe him, 'cause he had so not given me any reason to trust him before.

Basically, I stuck with my friends. I listened to the constant reminders that Kalona was pure evil that my friends made to me almost every single day. But apparently that wasn't enough.

Anyway, when I met with the Vampyre High Council, I had seen Kalona in person, for real, since the time he had fled our House of Night with the evil bitch that was sitting beside him. Even then I had felt drawn to him, especially after his truth that he had shown me. It made sense about him being a fallen Warrior. Sure, he had made mistakes for centuries, but hell, no one is perfect. I was living proof of that. Anyway, I defended him. He smiled at me, I had felt it. Even though I couldn't look at him too much for fear of being possessed by those damn gorgeous amber eyes of his. But I had felt his smile. I had heard the happiness in his voice. Of course, he had screwed all that up when he announced what he was planning with Neferet. Or so I thought. Ah, hell, why can't I do anything right?

Kalona and Neferet left. The council had believed his lies, even though I believed some of them to be true. Hell, I thought that the vamps on the Council were supposed to be known for their wisdom and intelligence. But here they were falling for the lies of a fallen angel and a crazed, psychotic, rogue High Priestess of Nyx. Oh well. Like I said, nobody's perfect.

My friends thought I was a crazed maniac for partially believing in Kalona. They insisted that I should destroy him, or the rest of the world would suffer. In my heart I knew that they were all right. Aphrodite's vision had certainly proved that. But on the other hand her visions had not always proved to be true. I had a strange feeling that I could change this one. This feeling was hidden deep within my soul. It was within the part of A-ya. Yes, I knew that I was Zoey Redbird and not A-ya, but that didn't matter. There was still the strange feeling that Aphrodite's vision could be converted. Kalona's words had changed me. Seriously, I think a small fraction of me believed that if he truly left Neferet then he could truly choose good. It was worth a try, and even though I had told him over and over again that I would never choose evil, some part of me wanted, no needed, to give Kalona a chance.

I'm Zoey Redbird, and you might think I'm crazy, but this is my story. The story of how Kalona changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This story happens after Tempted but before the last part from the point of Heath Stark and the last Zoey chapter.**

The dream I had tonight was more real than anything I had ever experienced in my entire life. Despite the fact that Heath was sleeping with me, and I really mean just sleeping, he still came to me. But I had already known this would happen. Or at least I had known that there was a chance that it would happen.

Kalona was as gorgeous as ever. He stood before me wearing nothing but deep black pants. His bronze-colored skin was breathtaking and contrasted even more with his midnight ebony wings. His long, shaggy black hair was perfect, in a messy and cute way. I scowled at him.

A small smile played across his lips. He lifted his arms. They were outstretched and welcoming. A part of me longed to go to him, to allow myself to relax in his arms. However, my greater sense that he was evil made me believe that I could never truly be with him

Yeah, I know that he had shown me a supposed truth. But how could I even know if it was true? I realized that I desperately it to be true.

"Come to me, my A-ya!" Kalona's words were powerful again. He was no longer submissive and honest as he had been in the past dream. His voice had become deep and commanding. He had used my name from thousands of years ago. Yes, I found out that I was the reincarnation of A-ya.

A-ya was the ancient Cherokee woman who had been created to love Kalona and more importantly to entrap him. It scared the _hell_ out of me that I still felt drawn to him. I was my own person with plenty of free will, and I knew that most of what he usually said was total bullpoopie. However, I was still really tempted to let him wrap his strong arms around me.

"I know you want to," he said, "A-ya, I sensed your longing for me when we last met. Come to me and I will make you happier than you have ever been before."

There he went again, promising me eternal happiness. Ah, hell. The part of me that believed him was screaming at me to go to him. No, I tried to remember why the real me had always resisted him. One, he was evil. Two, he was an immortal intent on changing, and maybe even destroying the world. And three, this was the big one, he was infatuated with the most despicable and evil bitch that I had ever met in my entire life, Neferet. These were the clear reasons I could not be with Kalona.

To be honest, I truly believed in the power of choice. The simple fact was that Kalona had chosen evil for centuries. I knew in my heart that I should never be with an evil being. Even though part of me really, really wanted to.

Right now Kalona was using that part against me. He was looking at me with that powerful stare of his. Our eyes finally met. His amber ones immediately caught me in a familiar half-trance. Without knowing what I was truly doing my feet began moving, taking me towards him.

His dark smile grew as I came closer to him. His arms came around me. He pulled me in and I felt suddenly relaxed in his embrace. Of course his touch brought that power that I had always felt.

It was raw and icy and intoxicating, and it was truly addictive. This time it wasn't as powerful as it had been a while ago. It wasn't making me as frightened as it usually did. For once I did not want to struggle against him.

Kalona smiled down at me. "I knew, Zoey, that I would enter your dreams again tonight. I think its time that you stop fighting. I could give you the world. All you have to do is say yes."

"I can't," a voice in my soul told me to say these words, even though my heart didn't fully believe them. I tried my hardest to believe that it was Nyx, speaking through me so I wouldn't have to.

"You can do anything you want. You are a powerful vampyre High Priestess."

That statement made me think of Neferet.

"You are with Neferet. You are always going to be with her. She was the one who brought you back to this world. With her at your side you will always choose evil." I told him weakly.

"Zoey, I truly believe that with you by my side I could choose good. I could get back on Nyx's path. You are her representation on earth, Zoey. Give in to me. You can save me by being with me. I thought you believed in good and in your goddess beyond all else. If I say to you that being with you will make me good and make me choose Nyx then how can you refuse me?"

"I can refuse you because I am not A-ya. I don't need you like you seem to need me."

I don't know where the next words came from but they did come. I said the words and my heart knew that they were the correct thing to say in the situation. "If you are serious about changing I might give you the opportunity. But you would have to promise me something."

"I would promise you anything Zoey, if I could only to have you by my side."

"You must abandon Neferet and leave the Tulsa House of Night and the Vampyre High Council to deal with her. I will not lie to you, I believe she will be executed. She deserves it. She is no longer in Nyx's good graces. But you know that. It is because of you that she isn't."

"You speak the truth Zoey," said Kalona.

The use of my true name made me want to believe him more than anything. I had a totally weird feeling that one day I would be safe with him. Sure my friends would totally freak out on me, but I knew that with the will of the goddess, if he and I were truly meant to be, then all would be well between my friends and me. By some miracle, they would understand. And with Neferet gone, things would definitely be much easier.

"I can promise you one thing, my A-ya, my Zoey," said Kalona softly. "I shall denounce the Tsi Sigli woman. I will be yours completely if you will be mine. I will choose good. I will choose Nyx."

"I don't think I can believe you," I said.

Kalona kissed me. A surge of powerful, icy, passion surged through my body. I threw my arms around his neck. Kalona deepened the kiss and I allowed it. The kiss lasted for a few, long, wonderful moments before I finally came to my senses and pushed him away.

"Kalona, look, this is the truth. I choose my goddess, and I can't trust you. You are no longer welcome in my dreams." I pushed him further away.

The moment that I did I felt a new source of protection. Kalona would never again haunt my dreams. Just like last time, I jumped off the cliff to escape from the fallen angel.

-/-

I woke up in Heath's arms. His eyes opened when mine did.

"Hey Zo," he said smiling sleepily, "Are you okay? Was Kalona in your dream again?"

I sucked in a breath. "Yes," I said, "but I banished him from my dreams. He won't bother me ever again." I spoke these words but I wasn't completely sure if I believed the. Hell, I wasn't even sure that I wanted them to be true.

Heath smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead, "I'm proud of ya Zo! Remember, it's you and me babe, forever. No stupid demon freak can change that."

I suddenly got really, really defensive. "Kalona is not a demon. He's just," I hesitated, "misunderstood."

"Zo, why are you doing this? You know that that Kalona freak is totally evil. He's just trying to manipulate ya! Ya can't let him do it." Heath kissed me again. I could tell that he was trying to get me to snap out of it. Hell, yeah, I wanted to snap out of it.

The thing was, Heath's kiss did not make me feel the way that Kalona's kiss had. Not even Erik or Stark could measure up to Kalona. Then I thought of Loren Blake. Not even the man I had lost my virginity to made me feel the way Kalona did. I knew that I was being totally irrational, but I pushed Heath away.

"Heath," I said, "I don't need protection anymore. I don't need you to sleep with me here."

I could see the hurt in his sweet puppy dog eyes, but at the moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to get some freaking sleep. Heath slowly got up and went over to the other bed in the room. He didn't say another word. I closed my eyes, and I didn't dream again. Maybe this meant that Kalona couldn't come to me anymore.

"Earth to Z!"

My eyes opened and I was looking at Aphrodite. She was too darn beautiful even at- I looked at the clock -5:00 PM. (remember, our days our opposite) Why was she waking me up so early? We were in Venice, for goddess sake. We didn't even have to go to school.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"Um, Zoey, I don't know how to tell you this, but your either really lucky or you are doomed. Either way, it doesn't look good for the world."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Was that you almost cussing?" asked Aphrodite. "Well, this is some serious shit. Kalona is here, Z. You have to do the right thing. You have to destroy him! The would will be burned up, humans, fledglings, and vamps will die if you make the wrong choice today."

Ah, hell. Why did this crap always happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Kalona was even more beautiful in real life then he was in my dreams. He was dressed, or undressed, as usual, wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers that shimmered softly. His wings covered his perfect body like a beautiful midnight cloak. My heart practically stopped beating at the sight of him. His fierce amber eyes met mine, and I froze in my place, staring at him.

Aphrodite came up behind me. "Don't screw this up Z," she hissed in my ear. "This is your chance to destroy him."

I turned to look at Aphrodite. "Can you leave?" I whispered back in reply.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes, "Just don't screw this up." Aphrodite walked off and left the room.

I turned back to face the fallen angel before me. He was just so darn perfect. He was way better looking than Stark, or Heath, or even Erik. He was giving me a weird look at the moment. A half-smile played across his perfect lips. I tried to concentrate, I tried to remember to breathe, but with Kalona around I had stopped thinking and acting rationally. Crap, this wasn't going to be easy, and if I screwed this up there would be hell to pay from my friends later.

For a few long moments, no words were spoken. Luckily, I did remember to breathe as I looked at the gorgeous man before me.

Finally he spoke; his voice was deep, seductive even. "I abandoned Neferet," he said softly.

What? No freaking way. An alarm was going off in my head. This couldn't be true. I couldn't believe anything Kalona said. It was unthinkable. "I can't believe you," I admitted, barely breathing as I looked at him.

The small smile on his lips disappeared. His face had morphed into one of pure honesty and longing, longing for my approval and belief anyway. It was a weird look for Kalona. I never thought I would receive such a look from him. He was my enemy. I could never be with him, even though an ancient part of my heart belonged with him. But I reminded myself that I was not A-ya. I was my own person and my goddess Nyx had blessed me with a most precious gift – my free will. I wouldn't give up this gift to listen to a past life. A-ya had been created for a purpose. My reason in this world was different. I was meant to follow the path of my beloved goddess. Nyx had never forsaken me in the time I had known about her. I was special to her. Here was a being that had turned away from my goddess. His heart was black, just like his wings.

"You can do whatever you wish, Zoey."

He used my name again. I almost wish he had called me A-ya. At least when he called me A-ya it was easier for me to find the dishonesty in his words. I wasn't as drawn to him. I wasn't as tempted. Ah, hell, why did he have to use my name?

Kalona's smile returned. He could see my internal struggle in my eyes. He was going to use it against me, this was bad, and I knew it, but part of me wanted to listen to him, to believe him. "I will choose the Goddess Nyx for you Zoey Redbird, you are as powerful as you are beautiful, and we belong together. I know it, and you know it as well. Now, even Neferet knows it."

"You were Neferet's consort. That is a bond that cannot be easily broken. I can't believe you Kalona. I can't believe that you would betray that evil bitch for good. You have been evil for far too long to suddenly change."

"The only reason I was with Neferet was because she called me back to earth. But I knew as soon as I saw you that I would abandon her for the woman I was truly meant to be with and that woman is you Zoey Redbird. You are the next great High Priestess. You can lead me back to the right path."

I truly, even desperately, wanted to believe his words. But they were too perfect sounding. Even though he looked and sounded sincere, part of me didn't trust him. In my heart I knew this was wrong, but at the same time it was right. Kalona was both my blessing and my curse. Perhaps if I accepted him he could truly choose the right side, perhaps he could choose Nyx instead of darkness. Plus, it would really piss Neferet off. Maybe . . . just maybe I could give him a chance. My smile was slow and hesitant, but it was clear.

Kalona smiled and took my hand. "Give me this chance, Zoey Redbird. I will not fail you. I care nothing for your House of Night's former High Priestess. I pledge myself to you. Allow me to become your consort, your warrior, and everything else you deserve, Priestess."

If I agreed what would happen to Heath? I almost didn't care. "I accept your pledge Kalona." The words came out of my mouth way too quickly. An image of Heath flashed through my mind. I heard him scream no, there was a throbbing pain in my chest and my head was filled with his painful cry. The Imprint was broken. I knew that Heath would have to suffer the pain of a broken Imprint. However, part of me knew this was right. Heath could finally move on with his life.

Kalona's amber eyes met mine again. He closed the distance between us with one giant step. His arms circled around me, a shot of desire filled my body. This was right, somehow my friends would understand. Even so, I was giving him a chance. "If you fail me, Kalona, I will have no choice but to destroy you."

Kalona looked at me before his perfect lips met mine. The kiss was gentler than our previous ones. It was filled with honesty and desire and truth. I couldn't help it really. I allowed him to deepen the kiss. After a moment we broke apart. "I will not fail you, my lady."

"What the hell, Z?"

I turned to face Heath. He looked so hurt, it was heartbreaking. Heath had been in love with me since third grade. We had been together on many different levels over the years. I knew he loved me, and part of me loved him too. But the truth was that he was a human and I was a vampyre. I knew that vampyres have had human consorts for centuries. But I hated putting Heath through all the pain. I really had caused him so much pain over the past few months, with Erik, and Stark, and Loren, and now even Kalona. We were Imprinted, but even though that brought him a lot of pleasure, mostly sexual, it still brought him a lot of pain. Well, I would end his pain. I broke away from Kalona and walked over to Heath.

"Zo, what are you doing kissing that creep? I thought you were going to destroy him to save the vamps and the world."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Heath. I am trying to guide him towards Nyx, my goddess. It is my duty to do this," the words, even as I said them, truly didn't sound very convincing. They had sounded much better in my mind. I could tell by the look on Heath's face that he wasn't going to believe my words anyway.

"By sticking your tongue down his throat What the hell is your problem, Z?"

That was enough. I cared about Heath, I really did, but I wasn't going to put up with his crappy attitude. If I was going to become the next vampyre High Priestess and save the world, despite my young age of seventeen, I was going to have to learn to trust my instincts, no matter what anyone said. Heath was a human. He would never really understand about Nyx and her will and my need to help people choose good over evil.

"Heath, this is my choice, maybe you should go. Actually you should go. I don't want to cause you any more pain. Forget about me and move on with your life."

"You know I can't do that Z, I love you and I will always love you, no matter what. And I need to protect you from that creature."

That just made me angry. "He's not a creature," I said defensively, "Just leave, Heath. Consider us done."

"Zo, it's you and me baby forever!"

"No, Heath, you're a mortal. I've put you through too much. I don't want to cause you any more pain! Please, just leave," it hurt part of me to say these words, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. I knew in my heart that Heath wasn't right. He didn't really fit into my new life.

"But vampyres always have human consorts, Zo," his protests were getting weaker. He and I both knew it was over, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep trying.

"Well, I am not the ordinary vampyre" I was simply stating a fact that everyone had been saying ever since I arrived at the House of Night with my sapphire crescent already filled in. I was special, and even though I didn't always like it, that's the way it was. Heath knew this, he knew I was different from any of the others he knew or had even heard about. I looked over at Kalona. His eyes were moving back and forth from me to Heath as he watched our exchange. There was a smile on his perfect lips.

Heath sighed. "You're right Zo," he said slowly, and then he looked at Kalona, for what he said next was also for him. "That's why I will always love you, I will always be here for you, it's you and me baby, forever. No mortal or vampyre or whatever he is can stop that. I'm in your life forever Zo."

"You won't be," said Kalona. I'll admit it, it didn't sound like a threat, by the way he was saying it. He sounded as if he was just stating the truth, which he was.

Heath took it as a threat. "Back off, man," he said defensively. Then he went and kissed me. I tasted his familiar taste and inhaled his chocolate-y yummy smell. Our kiss did not last long before he broke away and walked off, head drooping slightly. I swore I heard him mumble, "This isn't over Kalona."

I turned to face Kalona. He was smiling again and this made me smile. Sure, I had just gotten rid of my human boy friend (sort of), but now I felt liberated. I felt free for the first time. There was no Eric being possessive, no Heath, and no Stark, well not in romantic way anyway, he was my Warrior, noting else. Now it was just Kalona and me. I didn't have to juggle boyfriends, it was a great feeling.

Kalona closed the distance between us and wrapped his well-muscled arms around me. "You did well, Priestess," he whispered.

I said nothing, now that my man troubles were basically over, all I wanted was to talk with Stevie Rae. A good old-fashioned gab fest with my best friend seemed like just the thing I needed. Also, I really wanted a brown pop. But to do that I had to get back to Tulsa, back to the House of Night. And I didn't know when I would be able to do that. Wait a minute, what was I thinking? We had the House of Night's private jet. We could leave anytime. I had a feeling that tonight was the time. I mean it had just turned dark. We could easily get stark to the jet. I had to go gather up everyone and tell them I had to leave. Of course that would require an explanation. Oh well, I could figure it out. I had time to explain the whole Kalona issue later.

But wait, the idea of leaving seemed so tempting. But then I remembered. I had to speak with the Vampyre High council. I had to convince them to allow Kalona to return to the House of Night. Well, that part I wasn't worried about. It would be easier to convince the council than to convince my friends. Ah, hell, this was not going to be easy. All I knew is that I really needed a brown pop and some rest before a meeting with the council.

I looked at Kalona. "You should go now, I'm tired."

Kalona frowned, but to my relief he did not protest. "As you wish, my lady. I have a feeling I will see you tonight though."

I shot him a half-smile. I knew he was correct. I sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping with Heath tonight; even if I had been it wouldn't stop Kalona from entering my dreams. I thought about when I had banished him. I thought I would be free of him, but I suddenly realized that I didn't want to be free of him. Tonight would be a good night. Tomorrow, well, that would probably not be good. But I had to prepare for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

"Unfreakingbelivable," said Shaunee.

"Agreed, Twin," said Erin. "Z's going crazy."

Erin and Shaunee are not really twins. Erin is dark skinned and from back east. Erin is blond and beautiful from Tulsa. But they are better than genetic twins. They are soul twins. At the moment they were giving me identical looks of pure confusion.

The Twins, along with Aphrodite had been waiting to ambush me in my room. Right now, I really didn't want to talk to them. But I had a feeling I would have to.

I had just told them that I hadn't destroyed Kalona.

Aphrodite sort of defended me, "Dorkamese Twins, this wasn't the place where my vision happened. Obviously Z was telling Kalona something different." She gave me a look, and my face started to turn red.

"Shut up, Aphrodikey," said Shaunee, "and let Z explain for herself."

"Yea, she doesn't need your royal ho-ness to defend her," added Erin.

"Whatever," Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys," I said slowly, "You guys are not going to like this, but I really am starting to believe that Kalona would be made to choose our side, to choose good over evil."

"Umm, are you on crack?" asked Shaunee.

"Or has Kalona melted your brain with his mad mojo?" finished Erin.

"Neither, that's why Kalona came to me today. He told me that he abandoned Neferet. He pledged himself to me."

"What," said Erin.

"The," added Shaunee

"Hell," finished Aphrodite.

"Zoey, you are out of your mind. Someone needs to talk some sense into you. I'm going to go get Queen Damien and Stark. Maybe they can help us talk some sense into you." Erin got up and left the room. Shaunee followed after her.

I was left alone with Aphrodite. She looked at me. "Zoey, I cannot believe I just finished the Twin's sentence. You're freaking me out. I cannot be caught agreeing with the dork twins. What's your issue?"

"Aphrodite," I began, "Try and understand. In one of your visions, I destroyed Kalona, the world was safe. In the other, I was with Kalona and the world was destroyed. I don't want the world to be destroyed, but I don't want to destroy Kalona unless I can really have to. What if I could make him choose good?Everyone would be safe and we could deal with Neferet seperately."

"Well," she said, "We do need to deal with Neferet, but Kalona is totally evil. And in my visions you were with him in one way or another. Maybe this could work, but I don't think you can trust Kalona. He's been such an evil ass."

"I have to try," I insisted.

"Whatever, I guess you are our new High Priestess, and the plus is that it would really piss Neferet off. Which I would love."

I smiled at Aphrodite. I remembered the time when we were enemies. While we really weren't exactly friends, she was the one who usually understood and believed in me, even if it was a slightly sarcastic belief.

Damien, Jack, Stark and the twins suddenly entered my room. Crap, crap, crap! I was going to have to do some serious explaining. I really wished more than ever that I had some brown pop in my system. The pure sugar would have calmed my seriously frantic nerves. But, poor me, there was no brown pop to be found. I was basically on my own for this one. It totally sucked!

"Zoey, honey," said Damien coming up to me and feeling my Marked forehead. "I'm really worried about you, you must be sick if you are this delirious."

I rolled my eyes. Only Damien would use words like delirious.

"I'm not sick and I'm not delirious," I shot back, sounding angrier than I meant to. Damien stepped back from me, a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry, I really am trying to do the right thing. Nyx's path is all about making the right choices. I really feel that Kalona can make the right choice, he just needs help." I though a silent prayer to Nyx, asking her to help my friends understand my way of thinking.

Stark, my faithful warrior, spoke next. "Zoey, are you sure that a evil immortal can choose Nyx?"

"Stark," I said, also looking at everyone else while I spoke, "He was Nyx's Warrior before. He was bonded to her. Surely you can understand this. He had the ability to be good, to choose Nyx. He just made some bad choices/"

"Zoey, that was a long time ago. He has been on the path of darkness for centuries. He was allied with Neferet, and he has been ever since he returned to Earth. I don't think he is capable of choosing good this time. Trust me Zoey, i spent some time with him. He's pretty screwed up."

"He came to me to tell me that he had abandoned Neferet. He pledged himself to me. Surely you can understand a pledge to a High Priestess."

"I can," he said, "better than anyone here, and I guess that if you want to do this no one can stop you. I will always be here to protect you, as long as I am alive. I will stand by you, my lady, even though I do not agree with your decision." He placed his fist over his heart and bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

I looked towards my other friends. They all had looks of uncertainty on their faces. I hoped that by some miracle they would understand.

"I don't think you should do this, Z," said Erin. "But you are our High Priestess. But we need a back up plan."

"Agrees, back up plans are nice," said Shaunee.

Damien, the most sensible one, came up with an idea. "Okay, does everyone remember Aphrodite's vision?"

They all murmured responses.

"Well, I think that if Z really wants to give Kalona a chance that it is her decision to make. We all don't agree with her, but she is our new High Priestess. The council recognizes her. And we are her circle. We need to trust her with every decision. We need to stand by her. But if Kalona slips up, I think Zoey needs to terminate the immortal, once and for all, just like in Aphrodite's vision."

I looked at Damien and smiled slightly. He was so smart. "I will agree to that, and thank you all for supporting me, even though you all think I'm crazy."

The Twins smiled hesitantly. "That's what friends are for Zoey," they said together.

Damien and Jack smiled at me. "We believe in you Z!"

"I pledged myself to you my lady," added Stark.

"Oh god," said Aphrodite. "I hate this sentimental shit. You and your nerd heard, Z!"

I gave her a look. "Aphrodite, you know you are part of us now."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I know, but I hate admitting it. But I believe in you too, Zoey. Even though I'm a crummy human. I still am blessed by Nyx, and you are a High Priestess of Nyx."

Everyone actually smiled at Aphrodite for once. Aphrodite looked down at her feet, staring at he to die for black-heeled boots.

Suddenly Darius entered the room. "Priestess," he said, making the quick sign of respect. "Heath is gone."

Everyone turned his or her attention from Aphrodite to me.

"I know, Darius, I sent him away. I didn't want to hurt him any longer. He can lead a normal life, a life separate from vampyres. He can be a normal human."

"What about your Imprint?" Damien asked.

I hadn't even thought of it. I was sure that it had broken when Kalona pledged himself to me "We are no longer Imprinted, Kalona's pledge to me broke it some how."

Darius nodded and went to Aphrodite. "Hello, my beauty," he whispered flirtatiously.

Aphrodite looked up from her gorgeous boots to her gorgeous man. "Hey, hotness, let's get out of here, Zoey needs rest, and so do we," She gave him a naughty, suggestive smile. "Plus, all this talk of Imprints makes me want to make a new one."

"Please, just please, with the sex talk," said Shaunee.

"We all know you want to get down with the warrior Aphrodikey, to don't need to announce it." Added Erin.

"Die, Dorkamese Twins, just die." She linked arms with Darius and they left the room.

Everyone rolled their eyes and said goodnight to me. Then they all left. I was finally free to get some well deserved rest. Even though, I knew that I would meet Kalona again tonight. Part of me was looking forward to it, the other part of me wanted a dreamless sleep. I climbed into my huge, comfy bed, buried myself under the covers, and I was practically asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

-/-

The dream I had that night was the best dream I had ever had with Kalona. He was standing before me in all his immortal glory and perfection. His shaggy dark hair was black as night. His bare tanned chest glistened slightly. We were on the gorgeous island that we had visited several times before.

He came to me and took my hand in his. "My lady, I see my banishment has been broken by your invitation. I'm very pleased."

"Yeah," I said, I was trying to sound calm, collected, and casual. But every time I was with Kalona I got all nervous. But it felt right this time, more right than it had ever felt before. "They are trusting my judgment Kalona, they are giving you another chance."

"You speak of your friends? Of course they agree with you. You are their new High Priestess. I expected no different. They don't trust me do they?"

"No," I said quickly.

"That's okay, I have a way with people," he said. "I am sure with time they will come to trust me. I am pledged to you, I will choose Nyx; I am doing this for you, and for Nyx. By my immortality, I will not fail."

"Kalona," I said, "You only get one chance. If you fail or betray me, then I will have to destroy you. Don't force me to do that."

"I will not fail you, Priestess. You and I are destined to be together. You know this as well as I do."

"I don't know anything right now."

Kalona wrapped his arms around me. "You can believe in me, my lady. I know that because of you I will make the right decisions. I am pledged to you. I will obey your every command. I am yours completely."

I really wanted to trust Kalona, but I wasn't sure if I could. I looked up at the night sky and thought a prayer to Nyx. "Goddess, give me strength, give me the faith. I know that this is your will. If things go wrong give me the strength to do what is necessary."

I felt her warmth wrap around me. Her voice sounded in my head. "Zoeybird, you must trust your heart, I will guide you, my child."

I smiled and looked back down at Kalona. "One chance, Kalona, one chance."

"I will not fail you," he repeated.

The kiss came naturally. We were drawn to each other. The kiss was pure and passionate. I felt nothing but honesty coming from Kalona. It was pure perfection and it almost broke my heart to end it. I stared into his gorgeous amber eyes. "Kalona, I think I deserve some dreamless sleep."

"Then this is where we say goodbye," he murmured. He kissed me one last time. I closed my eyes and the dream ended. I slept without dreams.

-/-

"Zoey, Zoey," an annoying voice woke me up. I realized when I opened my eyes that it was only annoying because I had been in a deep sleep. But as soon as I saw what Aphrodite was holding in her perfectly manicured hand I swear I could have kissed her. I sat up and took the beautiful brown pop. I opened it and drank half of it down.

"You know that all that caffeine really isn't healthy for you," said Aphrodite.

"Whatever, I really needed it!" I drank some more, and then I glanced at the clock. It was half past five. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Zoey, we have to meet the Vampyre High Council in an hour."

"Ah, crap. I totally forgot about that," I really had. I mean I had been sleeping so peacefully. I drained down the rest of my brown pop and got out of bed.

"You know, Z, if we are going to meet the Vamps, you should really make yourself look like a High Priestess. Luckily, I brought you this. I mean, you have to look as good as Neferet, if that is possible. God, that bitch is almost as gorgeous as me."

I ignored the last part of Aphrodite's comment and took the black gown that she had given me. I stripped down to my lacey black bra and underwear, (matching from Victoria's Secret) and slipped on the dress. It fit me perfectly. Aphrodite had a really good eye for dresses. This dress had a beaded v-neck. And long three-quarter length sleeves. There was a slit on the side of the dress that reached my knee. She handed me a pair of adorable black heels. I slipped those on as well. Then she tossed me a hair brush. Wow, she always came prepared. I went over to the full length mirror that as in the corner of my room and brushed my hair until it was sleek and shiny. I took some eyeliner and mascara from the bedside table and applied it appropriately. Then I took some glitter gloss and coated my lips with it. Finally, after ten minutes I actually looked like a High Priestess. It was a relief not to cover my goddess given marks.

Aphrodite smiled at me. "You clean up good, Z," she said. "Well, I'm going to go find Daruis and the Nerd Herd. Be in the lobby in ten minutes. We want to be there early." Then she left my room.

I sighed. I hoped this would be easier than I thought it was going to be. I wondered what the High Council would ask. This would definitely be an eventful day, but I hoped that after the meeting I would be free to go back to the House of Night. That's what I really, really wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: From now on updates might not be as frequent. Also, I couldn't remember the Vampyre High Priestesses names, so they are referred to as council woman or High Priestess. Happy reading!**

The council room was dark. My circle of friends surrounded me and Kalona was sitting opposite of us. The half circle of vampyre High Priestesses sat between us. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. I glanced over at Kalona. His face was fixed in a solemn expression. His amber eyes locked with mine. I could practically hear his thoughts running through her head. _ You can do this, Zoey, your friends have agreed, and the council will not protest. They are convinced of my innocence, and soon your friends will be as well._

Hell, what did he know? Shaunee and Erin were two of the most stubborn people I knew, Damien was too smart and thought I was being used. Aphrodite and Stevie Rae would grudgingly accept him after giving me a warning . . . or two. Jack would agree with Damien and Stark had to remain loyal to me. Even if he disagreed with me, which he totally did. However, I knew that Kalona was right about the Vampyre High Council. Those brilliant and powerful Vampyre High Priestesses were totally under Kalona's charming and untruthful spell. But maybe that didn't matter if he was promising to change for me. Maybe somehow this would all work out and she could return to the House of Night. I had a feeling that things would work themselves out once we returned to the House of Night. I really hoped it was accurate.

"Zoey Redbird, High Priestess of the House of Night, stand and tell the High Council. Why you think we should banish Kalona from this world. Tell us why we should punish Neferet."

The voice of one of the High Priestesses, I hardly knew which one, snapped me back to the reality of the situation. I turned to face the council woman. "Neferet has banished our goddess Nyx from her beliefs. She no longer wishes to serve her. She has a darker plan. She wants to return things to the way they were, back when vampyres ruled over humans. She means to take over the honorable Vampyre High Council. "

"What proof do you have?"

"Nyx came to me herself and told me," I said. "She is now controlled by a darker force."

"You mean the force of the immortal Kalona?" asked another priestess.

I glanced over at Kalona. A few days ago I would have said yes to the question, but now I wasn't so sure. He said he would change. I had to put my belief in him. "I don't know what dark force lurks inside Neferet, but I no longer believe it is because of the immortal Kalona."

"Why has your mind changed, Zoey Redbird?"

"I had a dream, Priestess," I said. Okay, I was improvising. Hell, anyone would have if they had been in my position.

"Did the goddess Nyx come to you again?"

Crap, crap, crap! I couldn't lie to a High Priestess! "No, Kalona entered my dream and made me a promise. I woke up and he was there in person. He has pledged himself to a new High Priestess," I started. I really hoped I wasn't sounding cocky or anything. I looked over to my friends. The twins shot me half-smiles. Damien crossed his arm over his chest, as did Jack and Stark. Aphrodite smiled and did the same. The council women saw this wordless exchange.

"High Priestess Zoey Redbird, did he pledge himself as a warrior or a consort?"

I paused. He hadn't really done either, or maybe he had done both. I flashed another glance over towards Kalona. His solemn look had been replaced with a small smile. His gorgeous amber eyes were still locked onto mine. He stood up and I took in his beauty: his ebony wings wrapped around his perfectly tanned and muscled body. His black satin pants hung loosely about his waist. His feet were bare. I had to force myself to look away from him and turn my attention back to the council women. He turned to them as well and crossed his arm over his bare chest as a sign of respect. "High Priestesses, I have pledged myself to Zoey Redbird in every way possible."

"You are aware, Kalona, that Zoey Redbird already has a vampyre Warrior and human consort. You mustn't make the same mistake you did last time. The Council knows of your history. You served our goddess well until you fell away from her services. This mustn't happen again."

"I promise you that it won't High Priestess. I know what must be done to return to the path of the goddess. High Priestess Zoey Redbird will guide me."

The council members looked towards me. "Is this true Zoey, because if it is then you must also make a pledge to Kalona."

"What kind of pledge " I asked. I was actually worried. Vampyre bonds did wierd things and had strange powers. Hell, I thought about Stark and Heath and even Stevie Rae and Aphrodite. Maybe I didn't want to make another pledge. I mean I already had three bonds. I shouldn't have to add a fourth to this mess. But one look at the priestesses and I knew that I wouldn't be getting out of this.

"Do not be worried, Zoey Redbird. This bond is less permanent. It will dissipate after he has returned to the path of the goddess. Of course you other bond is for life. Are you ready, Zoey?"

I looked at the amazingly beautiful High Priestess and then to the gorgeous Kalona. Everything happened for a reason. It was best to accept things as the happened. I knew that deep down I always wanted the chance to turn Kalona to the side of good, to get him back on the path of the goddess. This had been true ever since he had shown me his past. The strange thing was, I really did believe it more then ever. Again I looked at my friends. The each had skeptical looks on the Marked faces, well except for Aphrodite, but one by one they nodded carefully, signaling me to submit to the High Priestesses' request. If I did, then soon we would all be back on the private jet and heading home to the House of Night. "I am ready," I finally said.

"Step up beside Kalona," said one of the seven priestesses. "And take his hand."

I obeyed. His hand closed around mine and I felt a rush of heat jolt through my body. I swept my long black hair behind my shoulders with my free hand. My eyes met Kalona's. The half smile was still on his gorgeous face.

"Make a pledge," said another Priestess. "It must come from your heart."

I suddenly looked at the priestess who had given me the order. Surely this was unorthodox. I never thought that I would have to do this my way. I was only a fledgling. How was I supposed to know what to do? I took a deep breath, nodded, and looked back at Kalona. I closed my eyes in hesitation and thought a silent prayer to my goddess. I waited for any kind of response. It came after a few moments of wild anticipation. _My Zoeybird you must trust your instincts. As long as you stay true to your heart and do not sway from your path everything will work out. Do what you think is right. I remember the immortal well. There is hope, my Zoeybird. There is always hope._

The goddess's words filled me with confidence. Suddenly I knew what to say to the gorgeous immortal standing before me. "I, Zoey Redbird, new High Priestess of the House of Night, pledge to lead you to the right path in the name of our goddess Nyx, personification of Night. Should I fail, I shall take responsibility for what happens." I stopped speaking. Kalona was still smiling at me and I noticed that so were the High Priestesses. At least I had done something right.

"That was very appropriate," said the priestesses together. "You are dismissed High Priestess Zoey Redbird. Go with your circle and the immortal. Return to your House of Night and know that if you ever need us we are here and we always will be. Merry Meet and Merry Part and Merry Meet again."

I recited the familiar goodbye and crossed my arm over my chest and inclined a bit. Then I smiled, turned and walked out of the chamber, followed by Kalona and my circle of friends, or the Nerd Herd as Aphrodite fondly and sarcastically, called our group.

Erce was standing in front of the double doors of the chamber. "I have made the arrangements for you to return to your House of Night. You will all leave at sunset. That is in about an hour. You may return to the villa and pack your things. Be quick about it!"

"Thank you, Erce," I said. Then I turned to the herd. "Come on guys"

We all hurried for SUV with heavily tinted windows. Kalona did not follow us. I knew why. He would find his way back to the villa, and eventually back to the House of Night. I hoped he wouldn't back out on me. No, I mustn't think like that. Of course he wasn't comfortable with just going with us. It's not like my friends accepted him. Not really anyway. I could only hope that the goddess was right about hope. It was the only thing keeping me from totally doubting my decision and myself.

The ride was quicker, only about five minutes. What was better was the silent ride. No one spoke for once and it was all very calming. When the SUV pulled into the long driveway. We all hurried out of the car and went to our rooms to throw everything into our suitcases. There would be a chance to gab later and at the moment I was relieved to be free of conversation and scrutiny from my friends. I entered my room and sure enough he was there. Kalona never ceased to amaze me. I had no idea how he beat us here, but he did. He stood in the center of the room. His hands behind his back and his legs slightly spread apart. His look was serious but it brightened slightly when I entered the room. I smiled too and swept my dark bangs away from my eyes.

He pulled me tightly into his bare chest with his well-muscled arms. His eyes locked with mine. "You did well my priestess, just as I knew you would."

There were no words to form a reply. I was lost in his embrace and filled with uncertainty about the future. However, none of that seemed to matter. Hell, why did I always get myself into messes when it came to guys? How the hell did I get super sexy guys? I'm not even hot. It's Aphrodite that is the hot one, the one who had Erik, who should have had Stark and Loren and . . . no not Heath. She hated humans. Crap I had forgotten about Heath. He hadn't come into the chamber with us, as he was instructed not to. No doubt that he would be on the private jet in an hour. I suddenly prayed that Kalona wouldn't be there. I looked back up at him.

"What's on you mind, my lady?" He looked down at me, his eyes filled with something that resembled a combination of concern and desire and maybe something else, something that was foreign and strange to me.

"Heath," I murmured.

"Let me rid your mind of that mortal, my priestess." He pulled me tighter into him and our lips met. A shot of intense desire passed through my body. I felt it race through his body to, or at least I thought I did as he tightened his grip on my body. I tried to forget about Heath, if only for a moment, but in the back corner of my mind I could hear his voice, begging. _Please, Zo, don't do this! We're Imprinted. It's you and me baby forever. Don't do this._

Don't do what? Kiss Kalona, be with the immortal that my thousand year old spirit loved? Be with the immortal that I was starting to if not already, love? Well, Heath didn't know what he was talking about. I could do whatever I wanted. I hated being bossed around and possessed. Even though Kalona had done it, he had done it in a way that hadn't bothered me. I don't know why it didn't bother me, but maybe it was because he was talking about A-ya. Perhaps it was because I was a reincarnation of the ancient woman that had been created to love him, I was also my own person and I could make my own decisions. Right now i agreed with my ancient spirit. I, along with A-ya, wanted to be with the immortal.

Maybe that's why I let it happen. Maybe that's why I let him kiss me deeply until we found our way to the bed in my room. Never mind that we only had a little while until we left. Never mind that someone could walk in on us at any moment. His gorgeous eyes were locked with mine and I was pressed tightly against his beautiful bare chest. Within moments mine became bare too. I was left in my tight Juicy Couture jeans and my black and purple laced bra from Victoria's Secret, (and matching underwear of course). But within another few moments those were off too, along with his satin black pants. We flung the covers over our naked bodies as we continued to make out. I don't know when it actually happened, for I became lost in Kalona, in his luscious scent and in the way our bodies fit perfectly together. I was hot all over, my long black hair spread over us like a thick veil.

I lost track of time after this moment. That's why I was totally shocked and embarrassed when Aphrodite barged in. I peeked up over the covers. She rolled her eyes and flipped her cascade of perfectly layered and straightened blond hair. "Goddess, Zoey, you took the phrase get a room that everyone was thinking in the High Council chamber to a literal meaning."

"What do you want?" I demanded, blushing.

"Erce asked me to make the rounds and make sure everyone would be packed and ready to go in ten minutes" She looked over at my clothes, flung carelessly out of my suitcase. "I see that you are not. So I better do it for you." Then picked up my clothes, flung them into the case, ad hastily zipped it up. "There," she said sweetly, "all done. I'll take this down to the main level. They have some totally hot Sons of Erebus handling the luggage. Not that I need another, but it's still nice to look." She laughed and took my suitcase out of the room.

Kalona looked up at me. "Well," he said, he said, his voice husky, perfect, "we better finish up."

_Zo! No! _Heath's voice echoed in my head. I totally ignored it. I hoped that the pain of breaking an Imprint would be worth it in the long run. Hell, with my luck it would probably be broken sooner or later anyway, wait it already was. Let's face it. Heath was a human. He would grow old, and it is frowned upon in our society for an old man to be seen with a young and beautiful vampyre girl. I knew I would be beautiful once I was a vampyre, even if I wasn't now.

As I Kalona could read my mind he smiled at me. "You did the right thing, allowing me to break the Imprint with the foolish mortal, my beautiful High Priestess. You did well. Now we are bonded in more ways then one." With that he reached to the floor and picked up my black and lacy camisole and the scarlet t-shirt that I had flung over it and my amazing Juicy jeans and the unmentionables. I got dressed and the entire time his gaze remained locked with mine. He slipped back into his satin pants and his own unmentionables and we got out of bed. He took my hand in his. "I will see you at the House of Night in a few days. That will give you opportunity to get rid of the mortal. He wont be able to stand in your way anymore." Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "Merry Meet, Zoey Redbird, and Merry Part and Merry Meet again."

I smiled as I repeated the familiar farewell. I kissed him again for good measure and he released me from the circle of his arms and I walked out of the room. A part of me felt empty leaving him. But I knew I would be reunited with him shortly, and for now I really needed to straighten things out with Heath and catch up with my friends.

Speaking of my friends and Heath, they were all waiting for me on the main level. Aphrodite was standing with Darius who was holding both my suitcase and hers. Plus he was easily the most attractive Son of Erebus so at least she knew and appreciated what she had. When she saw me a smug and all-knowing look replaced her flirty smile. "How was your meeting with Kalona, Zoey, you're pretty red after a little chat."

I looked over at Shaunee and Erin. They had identical looks of realization on their faces. "Oh My God," said Shaunee.

"Zoey scores again," said Erin, finishing their thought. The Twins glanced at me with looks that demanded details.

I looked over at Damien, Jack Heath, and Stark. A look of realization on each of their faces. Of course, Stark or Damien or Jack would never be idiotic enough to say something about it. Stark as my warrior and Damien and Jack, well, they were my friends and gay. So they would give me words of caution later, as would Stark. Hel, leave it to Heath to act like a total idiot when it came to me and my, ummm . . . activities. Heath came up to me and grabbed me. "Zo, why did you do this? You and I are meant to be, we're Imprinted."

"Heath," I began, but I was cut off by Aphrodite's ringing laughter.

"Come on Heath, let's face it. You and Zoey are no longer Imprinted. Its just like what happened with . . .well you already know."

I blushed furiously. The Twins giggled, "Hot, now dead, guy," they said together. I glared at them. They only giggled more. "Don't worry Z," said Shaunee.

"We forgive you," said Erin. "We only wish we had gotten our chance before he died. Hell, it would have been great if we were added to his list of affairs. You and Neferet can't have all the luck."

I turned my attention back to Heath. "Heath, we will talk about this later!"

"No, Zo, We need to talk now! You are my vampyre girl and as far as I'm concerned we will always have an Imprint no matter how many times you break it. I have loved you ever since third grade. That's not going to stop! I love ya, Zo. It's you and me baby forever!"

"No, Heath, we can't really have a life together. I am going to be a High Priestess. You need to find a human who can make you happy. There is someone else out there for you. You can't have me. I just want you to work hard for college once we get back."

"No, Zoey, I will always love you. There is no one else for me."

Goddess, Heath drove me crazy sometimes. "Well, I found someone else Heath. Don't talk to me on the flight back to the House of Night. When we get there, someone will take you home."

Darius steeped up. "I will, Priestess, and if it is your wish, I will make sure that he stays home."

Aphrodite smiled up at him/ "That's my man, always protecting his Priestess."

"I'll always protect my beauty as well." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Darius."

Thank goddess Erce came up a moment later. "It is time for us to leave. Let us all go to the main hangar. There are a couple of SUV's waiting out front."

I smiled as we all left the villa. Finally I would be returning home to my House of Night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Z, what the hell were ya thinking?" Stevie Rae and I were sitting together in my room. I had just told her everything that happened between Kalona and me. All right, I knew that she wouldn't be totally supportive. How could she be? To her, Kalona was evil, and a tool of Neferet. I didn't blame her for automatically being suspicious of the fallen immortal. I sighed and fell backwards on my bed. This would be another long explanation. I wasn't in the mood for any lengthy conversations at the moment.

We had returned to the House of Night two days before. My friends and I all collapsed from jet lag. But as soon as I woke up Stevie Rae had been waiting in my room to talk to me. I had sensed that she had something to tell me, probably about the Imprint being broken between her and Aphrodite. Hell, I was curious about that and I was eager to find out. But before I even had the chance to ask her about it she immediately asked me about Kalona. Apparently some people (The Twins) hadn't been as tired as I was. Hell, they were never too tired to gossip, and to them what had happened between Kalona and me were top news and the first thing they had told Stevie Rae about upon arriving at the House of Night. I wanted to kill them. But at least they hadn't given all the details, so maybe I just wanted to hurt them . . . a lot.

"Zoey, what were ya thinking?"

"About which part?"I almost laughed . . . almost.

"All of it, I mean I guess it's a good thing Heath is out of the picture, but seriously Z, you replace him with Kalona? What happened to your good sense?"

Crap! I had almost forgotten about Heath, but Stevie Rae had reminded me of our parting words. He had urged me to drink from him to give me strength and, quite frankly, to turn him on. Of course I had refused. I did not want create another Imprint. My romantic life was finally semi-happy. I had Kalona. Stark as my Warrior. I was happy, and I wanted Heath to be happy, and I needed to send him away from me so that could be possible. After all, in a few months Heath would be off to college on a football scholarship. He could meet a hot college girl, one that was perfect for him, and finally forget about me. Darius had driven him home and he had even put a Son of Erebus in charge of keeping my ex-consort away from the House of Night. Eventually things would return to normal. Heath would be out of my life, but more importantly, I would be out of his and I would no longer cause him the pain that he did not deserve. It seemed like such a good solution at the time. Maybe I was wrong though.

"Alright, Z, how about you give me a recap," said Stevie Rae, in her Okie accent. "I really want to understand your point of view. The Gossip Girls, (The Twins) have been known to exaggerate a little."

"Kalona came to me in a dream. He wanted to be with me. He wanted me to change him. The next day he came and pledged himself to me. Then I pledged to guide him in front of the entire Vampyre High Council. Then right before we left Kalona and I . . . " I suddenly trailed off.

Stevie Rae's eyes had gotten wider with each sentence. "Zoey, please tell me you didn't and that that's not why you sent Heath away."

I had to tell her. "Fine, It's Loren Blake all over again."

"Why would you do this Zoey? Why would you hook up with someone close to Neferet again? It didn't really work out the last time." Stevie Rae was shaking her head at me.

I knew she was right. Loren had died and Erik had gotten pissed and dumped me. But this felt different. "He seemed so sincere. I want to change him. Don't you see? He used to be Nyx's warrior. He used to be good. I can help him get back to Nyx's path again. I know I can. You have to trust me. Even Nyx came to me and told me there was hope."

"Zoey, I'm not going to fight you on this. We are best friends. I just want to warn you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be with Kalona. He is a fallen angel. He did some horrible things to make Nyx angry enough to banish him from her world."

"He was in love with her. It made him crazy. But now he is in love with A-ya, and I am her reincarnate. He wants to be with me, he trusts me to help him. I made a pledge and if I fail I will take all responsibility. Who knows, maybe I will actually do something right for a change."

"But you broke your Imprint, that means that it was replaced," said Stevie Rae. She wasn't looking at me right now "Are you Imprinted with Kalona."

"Yes, I think I am anyway, he is also my warrior, my consort. Please, Stevie Rae, I really need you to support me. No one else does. They are only accepting this because I am the new High Priestess."

"Yea," said Stevie Rae, "I know. They told me. They are worried about you Zoey, and so am I. You really can't blame us. Kalona is dangerous, but I guess if you really are Imprinted and he mad a pledge to you he won't do you any harm, at least not right away." Stevie Rae gave me a hug. "Zoey, I will trust you. That's what friends do."

"Thanks, Stevie Rae, you are the best." I smiled at my best friend. Now it was time to get back to business. "Speaking of Imprints, why was your Imprint with Aphrodite broken?"

The question seemed to scare Stevie Rae. "Zoey," she started, "I really wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until a better time. But I guess since you told me about your new Imprint I can tell you about mine. But you must promise me that you wont get angry and that you wont tell everyone. I will tell them eventually but I just can't right now. Its too complicated and I don't know what to do."

Ah, hell, who was Stevie Rae Imprinted with. Was it that one Red Fledgling Dallas? Or was it someone at the school? This was just the kind of dish that I was craving. I wanted to think about something besides my own problems. And if Stevie Rae's shaking voice was any indication of her Imprint problem then I wanted to be there to help and support my best friend. "I promise, Stevie Rae."

"You have an Imprint with Kalona. I have an Imprint with his favorite son, Rephaim."

What? How the hell did that happen? This made no sense. I looked at my best friend. Stranger things had happened I guess, but seriously this was pretty strange. "How did this happen?"

"When I almost died Rephaim offered me his blood."

"Hold on Stevie Rae. You must start from the beginning, and tell me why you even were with Rephaim."

"Zoey, I can't. You will hate me forever. I have kept so many things from you. I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you everything, but I just couldn't."

"Stevie Rae," I said. "I could never hate you. I know what it is like to keep secrets from friends. I know what can happen if you are isolated from friends because of secrets. I will not turn my back on you, but you have to be honest, and I think it would be best if we got Damien, Aphrodite, The Twins, and Jack, and Stark here so you can tell everyone at the same time."

"But everyone will turn on me," a few slightly red tears were running down her cheeks. "I don't want to be hated by y'all. Y'all are my support, my life, I need y'all!"

"You won't lose anyone. Come on. Let's get everyone together. You need to come clean. You will feel a lot better after you come clean. Trust me, I have personal experience in this issue." Seriously, I did. Hell I was an idiot to lie to my friends. I didn't want Stevie Rae to make the same mistake I did. I stood up and pulled her up with me. "Come on, Stevie Rae. Everything will be okay."

"I don't think you are right Zoey, but I'll try."

-/-

We found everyone watching Moulin Rouge for the fifth time as a group. The coffee table was littered with plastic snack bags and cans of brown pop. (Yum). I could really use a brown pop and a snack right now. But this wasn't the time. I looked at the screen and saw the beautiful vampyre Ewan McGregor. He was so hot. However, I had Kalona. I really shouldn't get distracted. The Twins looked up at me. "Hey Z, Stevie Rae, come to watch Mr. Luscious McGregor with us?"

Everyone sighed and said, "He is luscious," said everyone except for Stark. He was the only one who didn't like guys.

"Guys, "I said, "we all need to talk up in my room. And I need a brown pop to handle all this. You guys might need some sugar and caffeine too. We should stock up."

Everyone gave me an odd look, but Stark stood up and said, "I'll get the soda."

"We'll get the munchies," said the Twins together. Damien turned off the TV and DVD player and said, "Come on Jack, "

Jack stood up to follow me Stevie Rae and his boyfriend up to my room. Suddenly Aphrodite flounced in with Darius. I looked at her. She looked at Stevie Rae. "Oh great. Okie Gal is here."

"You don't have to start being mean again, Aphrodite," said Stevie Rae rolling her eyes. "Come up to Z's room. We all need to talk."

"But Darius and I were gonna . . . talk," she said looking up at the warrior.

"Aphrodite don't be a ho by doing it in your room. Darius can come too."

Aphrodite laughed. "Okay, whatever, but you cant tell me what and what not to do with a guy in my room. Seeing as you have probably done more in yours."

I ignored her hateful comment, but I knew she was right. Goddess, why did Aphrodite have to be beautiful and right. It just wassn't fair. Oh well, despite her faults we were friends (sort of). I trusted her, and besides she had a right to know what Stevie Rae was going to tell us. She was a member of the Nerd Herd, even if she never wanted to admit it.

In fifteen minutes we were all sitting on the twin beds in my room. The table in between the bed was covered with cans of brown pop and unopened bags of chips, cookies, and pretzels. I have no idea how Shaunee and Erin found all that stuff because the adult vamps are totally into being healthy. Oh well none of that really mattered at a time like this. It was time for Stevie Rae to put all her secrets out in the open. I knew that it might be difficult for her, but she would do it with the support of her friends. Plus, the Twins could be insufferable if they weren't filled in on all the good gossip.

"Okay, ya'll, this is going to be really difficult for me to say, but please. Ya'll need to listen before you get all mad at me. Ya'll are my best friends" said Stevie Rae. Aphrodite sighed and rolled her eyes; she detested these 'friendship drawls' as she liked to call them. Stevie Rae glanced at the perfect blond sitting next to the equally perfect warrior. "Even you are Aphrodite. I really hope ya'll won't hate me."

"I could never hate you," I said quickly.

"Same here," said Shaunee.

"Ditto," added Erin.

"Yea, we love you honey," said Damien. Jack flashed her a friendly smile.

"You are the Red Vampyre High Priestess," said Stark, "I won't hate you."

We all looked over at Aphrodite. "Whatever," said Aphrodite. Darius nudged her. "Okay, I won't hate the person I used to be Imprinted with."

Stevie Rae smiled slightly and then started her story. "Okay, well I was off to visit the other Red Fledglings, and no, not the good ones, but the other ones." She looked at all of our confused faces. "I know I didn't tell you but there are three others that are totally loyal to Neferet. Well I was going to visit them when I heard a strange sound in a group of trees. I went over to investigate and I saw a Raven Mocker lying on the ground covered in blood. I couldn't kill him so I took him to the tunnels and nursed him back to health. The Raven Mocker was named Rephaim. He is the eldest and favorite of Kalona's children. Even though he killed Anastasia I couldn't kill him. I just can't kill things."

"It's okay honey," said Damien. "We don't blame you for not killing him, but why didn't you take him to the House of Night?"

"He would have been killed. Goddess, he killed Anastasia. I just wanted to heal him and then set him free. Eventually I moved him to the other side of the tunnels where the three other Red Fledglings lived. They allowed him to stay with them but I what I didn't know is that they were planning to move against me. So they set up a dome in that building above the tunnels. It covered the tower and they use Rephaim to get to me. "

"I remember," whispered Aphrodite, "I thought you were going to die."

"I almost did," admitted Stevie Rae. "But what the other fledglings didn't realize was that Rephaim felt that he owed me for saving his life. So he helped me escape from the tower and I created shelter beneath the wall of the House of Night. I almost died from sun exposure. Rephaim knew that I was going to die so he offered me his blood. I took it, it saved my life and we Imprinted."

"Eww," said Shaunee.

"You are Imprinted with a Raven Mocker?" asked Erin.

"I'm sorry honey," said Jack.

"I didn't know that it was possible to Imprint with a Raven Mocker," said Damien. "But I suppose any kind of Imprint is never though a nice girl like you would Imprint with Aphrodite."

Aphrodite glared at him.

"Rephaim is dangerous Stevie Rae," said Stark, ignoring Aphrodite.

"I know everyone thinks that he is a disgusting monster, but he really isn't. Besides he says he still owes me and since we Imprinted he vowed to protect me."

"Well, that kind of bond is hard to break. He will have to be supervised," said Stark. "I know how to deal with the Raven Mockers. Where is he now?"

"Umm, well, that's the problem. He's in the infirmary. It was Erik and Lenobia who found me and saved us. But I don't think the Rephaim wants to stay at the House of Night. He wants to be reunited with his father. He is really upset that his father abandoned him when he left Tulsa. He is also still injured. I just don't want him to be killed. It's just not fair. I already talked to Lenobia but she didn't make any promises. Goddess, I'm just so worried!" Stevie Rae stopped her monologue to wipe a tear from her freckled cheek.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Goddess, Stevie Rae, sometime you are so freaking pathetic."

"Shut up Aphrodikey" snapped Erin.

"Don't be a ho" added Shaunee

"Aphrodite," said Stevie Rae still on the verge of tears, "do you always have to be so hateful."

Aphrodite sighed. "Sorry, Stevie Rae, and yes I always have to be hateful. No one is perfect. I'm just almost perfect."

We all laughed at the comment. "What," said Aphrodite, "I am, right Darius?"

Darius smiled down at her. "Of course you are my beauty," he kissed her forehead again, but everyone knew she wanted him to kiss her in a lot of other places. Goddess, the Twins were right, she could be such a ho. Whatever she was still my friend, well sort of.

"Stevie Rae, Kalona will come back. Then Rephaim will be happier, and with time he will heal," I said. I hoped I sounded more confident then I felt. I wasn't quite sure at the moment. Kalona had said a bunch of pretty words, words that I really wanted to believe, but I still wasn't quite sure. Could I really trust Kalona? Only Nyx knew

"Do you really think he's going to come back? " asked Stevie Rae. "Dragon and Lenobia really don't think it's a good idea."

Professor Dragon Lankford, called Dragon for short, was the fencing master at the House of Night. Of course he wouldn't be able to trust Kalona or Rephaim, after all it was Rephaim, Kalona's son that had killed his beloved wife Anastasia. However, Dragon was wise. He could be reasoned with, and I as the new High Priestess. I would speak with him. I also would speak with Lenobia. She was the teacher I felt closest to. Maybe it would be good to talk to them together. It would be easier, and of course all of this was just in case Kalona returned. Because, I had to be honest with myself. He might never return. My heat began to pound at the thought. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. "I will speak with both of the," I finally said. "I will also ask what they intend to do with Rephaim. Don't worry Stevie Rae. Everything will work out somehow." I just hoped this was true.

Then we all gathered around Stevie Rae and hugged her one by one. We also thanked her for being honest. Goddess, why weren't they so forgiving when i screwed up? I looked over at the table. All of our munchies had remained untouched and unopened. That didn't matter. After our serious chat everyone left the room, except for Stevie Rae. "Zoey, " she said coming up tome, "I really am sorry I didn't tell you everything before hand."

"It's okay, Stevie Rae," I said. I hugged her again. Then I reached over for a brown pop. I really needed it.

"Gosh, Z, you and your brown pop." She laughed but then her voice got serious again. "Do you really think that Kalona will return to the House of Night?"

"I hope so," I said in between sips of brown pop.

"Well," she said, smiling slightly, "If he does all the girls are going to hate you."

"Yea, well first the hated me for dating Erik and they hated me for having a thing with Stark that I never even had. They also hated me when I was in Kalona's drama class. So I guess I can't expect anymore than girls hating me. But whatever, that's just my luck. It's not my fault I end up with the guys that everyone wants." I rolled my eyes and then laughed as I thought about all the hateful hags that would give me death glares. Goddess my luck with guys sucked, and to be quite honest my relationships with the hottest guys in school didn't really end well. Erik and I broke up because he was being a possessive jerk, Stark was my Warrior and Loren Blake was dead. Oh well, that was my life and I had to deal with it.

"Not to mention all the rumors that will be spread, but Z that's just what comes with being a powerful High Priestess."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "I am not even a full grown vampyre yet. I could die."

Stevie Rae took my hand. "Honey doesn't say that. You won't die. You are the most powerful fledgling in history. Everyone knows that. Even Neferet did. That's why she wanted to do anything she could to destroy you."

"Goddess, what about Neferet? I had almost forgotten about her. But maybe I should just deal with one problem at a time. I think I should go see Lenobia and Dragon right now."

"Can I come with you? I really want to stand up for Rephaim."

"Of course," I smiled and drank down the rest of my brown pop. "Let's go, plus, it's only fitting that the youngest High Priestesses stick together." We stood up and linked arms and headed out of the dorm to find Lenobia and Dragon. I hoped this conversation would be well, and I hope that the subject of Stevie Rae's Imprint would not be punished. I didn't want Stevie Rae to be hurt anymore that she already had been. She didn't deserve it after everything that she had been through.

-/-

I thanked Nyx that I found Lenobia in the stables. She was with the mare that was mine for the duration of my stay at the House of Night. Her name was Persephone. I went over to her and patted her soft nose. "Hello pretty girl, " I cooed. Then I turned to face Lenobia. She smiled and Stevie Rae and me.

"Hello girls," said Lenobia.

Lenobia was the riding mistress at the House of Night, and my favorite teacher. She looked like a model with her red blouse tucke3d into a beige pair of pants tucked into totally cute designer riding boots. Her cascade of blonde, almost white hair hung gracefully down her back. I wanted to be like her, she was so wise and strong. I hope she would have some answers and guidance for me. I hoped she would be understanding about the situation at had and how much things with Kalona had changed. This was going to be awkward.

"How is Rephaim?" asked Stevie Rae, sounding more than slightly anxious.

"He is healing well, my dear," said Lenobia kindly. "But Stevie Rae, it really isn't best for him to stay here for much longer. Dragon hates having him here. You can't really blame him."

"Of course no, I know he killed Anastasia, but I don't want him to be killed," said Stevie Rae.

"Why is that?" asked Lenobia. "The Raven Mockers have done nothing but hurt the House of Night. " Lenobia paused for a moment. She looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something. Finally she spoke again. "Stevie Rae, do you have something to tell me? Something about why Erik and I found you and Rephaim together a few days ago?"

"Well, we Imprinted."

A look of curiosity and surprise crossed Lenobia's lovely face. "You Imprinted with the Raven Mocker, oh Stevie Rae, how did this happen?"

"Well, I was almost dead, and Rephaim offered me blood. I saved his life so he wanted to help save mine. I couldn't help it, we Imprinted. It's not a romantic connection though. Its more about protection."

"I see," said Lenobia. "Then we will have to speak to Dragon about arranging something. Now that you are imprinted with Rephaim we can not separate you two."

Lenobia's words made me think of my own new and unexpected Imprint. Although, somehow, I don't think we Imprinted. Yes, when I hooked up with Kalona it somehow broke the Imprint with Heath, but it wasn't really replaced with an Imprint with Kalona. We hadn't drank each others blood. But he was my warrior, my consort, and Imprint would come. That worried me slightly. Maybe I should ask Lenobia about that as well, awkward as that might be, I needed some guidance. I certainly couldn't ask Neferet, as If I ever wanted to anyway.

Lenobia turned her attention to me. "Is there anything else that you girls need to talk about?"

Crap! Why did adult vamps have to have such good intuition? "Actually, this is something I want to speak to you and Dragon about" I sounded nervous. Hell, anyone in my position would have been nervous. I know I was supposed to be a powerful High Priestess but I didn't really have any training yet. I didn't know how to behave in these situations. I was only seventeen for goddess sake. I wasn't ready for all this responsibility. I should only have to be dealing with mean girls, boy drama and midterms. But no I was dealing with all that plus all this vampyre/fledgling drama and other world issues that I wish I didn't know anything about. This was just my luck, or better put, my curse.

"Can you get Dragon?" I finally asked.

Lenobia nodded, smiled, and whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Dragon, will you come to the stables. Our High Priestess wants to speak with us." She waited a moment, said "Okay, we will see you in a few moments." She closed her slim line cell phone and said, "He's coming."

The wait seemed to take forever. But a few minutes later Professor Dragon Lankford arrived. He had a solemn expression on his face. I felt sorry for him, I really did. I just hope that my new information would anger him. First, it was Rephaim, the Raven Mocker that had killed his beloved wife, and now there was a new situation with Kalona. I truly hoped that he wouldn't be angry with me.

Dragon crossed his arm over his chest and inclined his head slightly. "Merry Meet High Priestess, Merry Meet Stevie Rae," he said softly.

"Merry Meet, " we replied softly. Lenobia went over to Dragon. "Our new High Priestess has something to tell us."

"I hope that you will not be angry with me," I said.

Lenobia and Dragon smiled slightly. "Speak freely, Zoey."

Stevie Rae nudged me, "Go for it Z," she said.

"Kalona is returning to the House of Night." I said this quietly, so quietly that it was practically inaudible. Still, the adult vamps heard it. I really expected a different reaction then the one I received. I wouldn't have blamed them at all. Lenobia was the first one to speak.

"How do you know this?"

"He told me himself," I said. Crap, this wouldn't go over well.

"What do you mean, Zoey?"

"Well, he pledged himself to me and said he would return to the House of Night with me. He wants me to help put him back on the path of our Goddess. He wants to be good again. He abandoned Neferet and pledged himself to me. And I pledged to help him to the path of our Goddess Nyx, before the Vampyre High Council. The council gave me permission, so I just did it." Goddess I was babbling. I noticed that as I continued to talk Lenobia and Dragon's puzzled expressions morphed into a mix of understanding, and in Dragon's case bitterness, and acceptance.

"If the Council approved of your decision then we will trust you," said Dragon, nodding solemnly. He crossed his arm over his chest in the sign of respect. "But please, I beg of you, take caution. Kalona is capable of doing terrible things."

Lenobia did the same. "We will honor the decision of our High Priestess and the council." Lenobia paused. "I sincerely doubt that anyone else will object to your decision. But what will his place be, will he resume teaching the drama classes?

I nodded. "I think that would be best, and then outside of classes I will do my best to help him and to teach him. If he betrays us I am prepared to take full responsibility."

"Spoken like a true High Priestess," said Lenobia, "Zoey, I am proud of you, and I am sure that our goddess Nyx is as well. Now, I believe you should go back to your dorms. You will have to start classes again on Monday," Lenobia smiled. "Come see me as soon as Kalona returns to the school. Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet again, Zoey, Stevie Rae."

We repeated the goodbye to both Lenobia and Dragon. Then we walked out of the stables. As we did I could have sworn I heard Dragon say, "I worry about what is to come Lenobia. Kalona cannot be trusted." This made me nervous.

-/-

I was in my room alone. Stevie Rae had left about an hour before, to go to the basement and be with the other Red Fledglings. I didn't blame her. She sizzled in the sunlight. Still, I missed her company, and without her here I couldn't stop thinking of Kalona. I mostly wished that he would return. Bt a small part of me, and by small I mean pretty miniscule, hoped that he wouldn't return. Then again, I knew I would be devastated if he didn't return to the House of Night. Luckily, I managed to fall asleep a few hours later. I was so glad that classes had started again. I could sleep in.

He came to me in my dream that night. We were on the familiar and beautiful island where I had thrown myself off the cliff to escape from him. He was standing there looking utterly perfect. His black wings covered his tan and well muscled body. There was a faint smile on his perfect lips. But His eyes were guarded. He did not reach out for me. I felt as if he was being distant on purpose.

We stared at each other. His gorgeous amber eyes were locked with mine. He still seemed uncertain and guarded even though he was the one who had come to see her in this dream. He finally spoke after a few agonizing moments. "Zoey Redbird," he said, his voice was husky, deep, and sexy. Still something was off. The combination of him using my full name and his guarded expression made me feel very uncertain.

"Yes," I said. My voice was shaking slightly. I couldn't help it. I was nervous. Anyone would have been had they been in my position.

He closed the distance between us and he put his arms around me. "Zoey, I have some bad news for you," he said slowly. "I cannot return to the House of Night for awhile."

I pushed away from him and tried to hide the hurt in my voice. "Why?"

"I have to deal with Neferet," he said slowly.

"No, you don't. The Vampyre High Council will deal with her. They will do what is appropriate."

He looked at me, his eyes filled with a slight sorrow. It almost seemed like he was hiding something. "No, Zoey, this is my business." He got down on his knee and held onto my hand. "I want to do it. Please, as my High Priestess you must give me your approval and your permission."

"It is not your business. Neferet cannot be trusted with anyone but the seven most powerful Vampyre High Priestesses. I want you to return to the House of Night. I fear that if you chase after Neferet you will never get on the path of our beloved goddess. I do not give you my approval." Goddess, why did I sound so mature, I'm seventeen for goddess sake, but at the moment I was thinking and speaking as if I truly were a High Priestess. (I knew that it wasn't just me speaking to the immortal Kalona. I could feel Nyx looking down on me. I could feel her strength radiating through my body as I denied my (possible) lover. I felt that it was the right decision.

Kalona looked at me and frowned. He stood up and released my hand. Then he crossed it over his chest and inclined slightly towards me. "As you wish my lady, my High Priestess. I will do as you bid me. I shall return to the Hose of Night shortly."

"Promise me," I said. I tried to keep my voice from shaking. I couldn't really tell if it was working.

He took my hands in his and said, "I promise you, my lady. I give you my word. You will see me again very soon."

Our lips met in a tender kiss. His heat raced through my body as he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss lasted a few, long, and glorious moments. When we broke apart he said, "I have to taste you," he said.

The comment surprised me and kind of turned me on. With a new Imprint maybe I could actually be with someone without petty complications. After all, he must have a blood lust. He was a warrior of Nyx. He was a fallen immortal. I didn't know what to do. The Goddess' voice filled my head. _Trust your heart, Zoeybird. It will not let you down._ I smiled and nodded as he raised his thumb to my chest. He made a small cut and a thin line of blood appeared. His lips touched my chest and a frenzy of emotion spread through my body.

Yes, drinking blood or having someone else drink yours is an instant turn on for vampyres. It's basically like sex. I vaguely remembered the scientific reasons, but only vaguely, because I became lost in the moment, lost in Kalona's arms.

I raised my hand to his bare chest and sliced into the flesh. He stopped drinking my blood and now it was my turn. As soon as I did this I felt a strange feeling. The Imprint had been created. My heart soared. I felt my body relax in his arms as I drank from him. He stated like nothing I had ever tasted before. He tasted better than Heath, or Stark, or Erik, or even Loren. A moment passed and I stopped. Our scratches began to heal.

Kalona smiled at me. "You taste amazing, my lady."

"I could say the same thing about you," I said. Crap, I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. I sounded so stupid.

Kalona smiled and kissed me deeply. When we broke apart he said, "Sleep well, my Zoey, my A-ya. I will see you soon. I promise."

The dream faded and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke p to the screeching sound of my alarm clock I opened my eyes and though I was dreaming again. He was sitting there smiling at me. He was perfect in almost every way. He had kept his promise. This was a first and I hoped it would continue to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N from now on I will be doing what P.C. And Kristen Cast do. Each part of the story will be labeled by the main point of view of that section.**

**Kalona**

The great winged immortal sat at the edge of the vacant bed in Zoey's dorm room. A slight smile played across his perfect lips has he watched the beautiful High Priestess sleep. True, she was not yet a High Priestess. But she would be as soon as she completed her training and as soon as she Changed. When that was complete he would be with the new powerful High Priestess of the age. Or so he hoped. However, looking at Zoey's sleeping peacefully brought across a new plethora of emotions. Kalona had never dreamed he would love another After Nyx, but then he had found A-ya. And even after he lost her, he had finally found Zoey. She was the reincarnate of his lost love, and for all he knew she might become as powerful as Nyx herself. When Kalona had first laid eyes on Zoey Redbird all he could think of was possessing her. It seemed unrealistic for awhile. Zoey was as stubborn and good as she was powerful and beautiful. But after awhile he had gotten her to trust him. The pledge had helped bring this about. Now that Kalona was pledged to Zoey, not to mention they had an Imprint, he would get her to trust him completely.

Kalona laughed softly. It hadn't been too difficult to get Zoey to believe in him. He knew that she did not completely trust him, but she trusted him enough to give him a chance. Soon enough he would get her to trust him completely. However, looking at the sleeping Priestess, he was reminded of Neferet.

Kalona remembered that he had already lied to his new High Priestess. He was still bonded with Neferet. Even though he really didn't want to be. He would have found a way to deal with Neferet, but Zoey had summoned him back to the House of Night. Kalona knew what Zoey would want him to do. He would want him to tell her the truth. But he wouldn't admit his mistakes. He was too mindful of his pride, and he knew that he could not afford to lose Zoey's trust. He would never be with her if he let her discover his secret.

Looking at the sleeping Priestess he remembered what had passed between him and Neferet. He could still hear he piercing vows and he could feel her Darkness wrapped around his heart. No, he would not think of that now. He had to focus on the task at hand. He needed to gain her trust.

-/-

**Zoey**

My eyes fluttered open. I rolled over to one side and saw him sitting on the bed. Goddess, he was gorgeous. Wait a minute . . . I couldn't help but gasp. Kalona had kept his promise to me. He had returned to me. I stood up and looked down, I completely forgot that I had fallen asleep in nothing but my umm . . . unmentionables. At least they were matching (and from Victoria's Secret). I jumped back into my bed and threw the covers over my exposed body.

Kalona's laugh was deep and musical. His smile grew on his perfect lips. I blushed furiously. "You have nothing to hide from me, my lady," he said softly.

Goddess, how embarrassing. I knew that we had well . . . hooked up a couple nights ago, but seriously, I was still pretty embarrassed. Of course he had seen a lot more action than I had, with all the raping of Cherokee women and A-ya and all that. Still, I was pretty embarrassed. Kalona stood up only to sit down at the edge of my bed. His gaze was steady; his amber eyes were glued to mine. I couldn't help but swoon as I scooted away from him. Pulling the covers up over my chest. He only moved closer and swept my bed head out of my eyes. His hand caressed my cheek. I loved is touch and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine. Kalona spoke after a moment. Merry Meet Zoey," his voice was husky and deep and sexy. My heart skipped a beat when he spoke.

I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "Merry Meet Kalona," I whispered. "I'm glad you returned. I didn't think you would."

Kalona's eyes left mine. I wondered why. His hesitation only lasted a moment before he replied. "What else could I do but obey the orders of my new High Priestess. After all, I am your consort and we are Imprinted. That means we cannot be separated for long. I just had to give word to the Council that they were to deal with Neferet." Kalona was able to lie so easily, even to his Zoey, his A-ya. Why was this, and what was that strange gnawing feeling that he was feeling in one of the deepest chambers of his heart, in one of the darkest corners of his mind? He would worry about that later. Focus; focus on the task at hand.

I smiled at him. The Imprint had made me feel whole after my endless man drama and I was glad to have Kalona back. I hoped he was here to stay.

Kalona reached for the thick blanket and drew it away from my practically bare chest. He inched closer and wrapped his well-muscled arms around me. "It feels good to hold you again, my Zoey, my A-ya."

Goddess, he was being possessive and he was sounding like Erik. If there was one thing I hated it was being possessed and being told what to do. This is why I had resisted Kalona for as long as I did. But at the moment it didn't feel like Kalona was trying to possess me. He was just calling me by my name. Besides we were bonded in many different ways. I guess in some strange way, I did belong to Kalona. Just as he said he belonged to me. At the moment I didn't mind. Strangely enough, I also didn't mind that he was looking at me while I was wearing practically nothing. Without realizing what I was doing, I pressed myself against his strong, perfectly muscled and perfectly tanned, bare chest. His arms closed around me tighter. I felt peaceful as I inhaled his comforting scent. For a few long moments, we just sat there on by bed, locked in an embrace.

Finally he spoke. "Zoey Redbird, do you trust me?"

"No," I said. I felt sorry after I said it, realizing that my response had come far too quickly. I looked into Kalona's eyes and saw a trace of anger fill his beautiful amber eyes. His expression hardened, his features became darker. I could practically feel his anger starting to flare up. I braced myself for some kind of reaction but the immortal remained silent. I tried speaking again. "But I already promised you a chance to prove yourself. Our pledges an Imprint is the fist step in the right direction. It will take awhile, but I will guide you to Nyx's path. You need to trust me." I realized how hypocritical I sounded as soon as I closed my mouth. How could Kalona trust me if I couldn't trust him. But honestly, he hadn't given me much for me to trust him. Even now I sensed there was something he was hiding. I just hoped he would tell me soon and put whatever it was out in the open. Then they could deal with it. Then again, she knew it would take time to get him on the path of good. She didn't want to push him too much or he might return to Neferet. That couldn't happen, otherwise the world would be in danger and it would be her fault.

"Then I shall have to earn your trust, I give you my word as your Warrior and you consort that I will succeed in this task."

"I want to trust you, Kalona," I said slowly, "You must believe that."

"I believe you, my lady," he replied. "Perhaps it is I who is to blame for the mistrust between us."

I had to hold back a laugh. Of course Kalona was to blame. He had done nothing but cause harm since the day he was freed from his earthly prison. But recent events made me believe that he could change. Sure, a lot of what he had said in the past turned out to be total bullpoopie and he had caused a lot of harm and had put many people in danger. But nobody was perfect. I was living proof of that. I remembered the words of my goddess. _Trust your heart, Zoey, it won't lead you astray. Believe in the will of your Goddess. There is always hope. Light does not always equate to good just as Darkness does not always equate to evil. _The memory of Nyx's words filled me with strength. "Kalona, you and I have many things to work through. If you are to get onto the path of the goddess it will take time, and I will need to figure out ways to help you."

"Being with you, my lady, Is already having a positive effect." The Darkness in Kalona stirred. He smiled at me.

I smiled at him, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

The gorgeous immortal pulled me back into his embrace. Our lips met in a tender kiss. I could feel a surge or lust and passion coming from Kalona. He wanted to possess me and make me his in every way. I didn't really resist. But still, maybe I should have. Before I knew it, he was on top of me. At first he just kissed me for a long glorious moment, then he deepened our kiss, I allowed it. I draped my arms around his neck. Goddess, was I becoming a ho? I hoped not, but Kalona was, as Stevie Rae might have said, a side of fries drenched with yummy sauce. Or something like that anyway. At the moment I didn't remember any of my BFF's Okie comparisons. I was getting lost in Kalona again. We got together . . . yet again. And after some time passed, I was so entranced and enamored with Kalona that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Wow, Z, I got to hand it to you, you are getting around more than I am lately. Hell, I never imagined that this would happen."

I practically screamed at the sound of Aphrodite's voice. How was it that I always got walked in on whenever I was . . . Never mind, it didn't matter it was just my luck.

Kalona rolled off at me. His bare feet touched the floor and he headed for the door. He said nothing to Aphrodite, but that didn't stop her from issuing a warning. "Well, you better not go out that way. Otherwise there will be more hateful rumors from the girls of our dorm. You know how it is Z," she said, turning to me. "'That slut gets all the guys 'why the hell would he choose her over me' 'goddess that Zoey Redbird is such a ho' 'I hate her' blah blah blah, it will never end."

Why did Aphrodite always have to be right? I looked to Kalona. "Please, go out some other way."

Kalona nodded. He came to me and brushed his lips across my forehead. Then he opened up the window and left the dorm room without saying a word. I stared after him for a few moments before remembering that I wasn't even really dressed.

Aphrodite came up to me and said, "Well, since Kalona's not here anymore, you should put some clothes on. Lenobia wants to speak with you. She saw Kalona arrive. Apparently she sensed something was coming. Goddess, I wish I were a full-grown vamp. But I'm just a mortal touched by Nyx. Some people have all the luck. I guess it's not me." Aphrodite looked over at me again. "Well, you better get dressed. I need to go find Darius." Aphrodite flipped her cascade of blond hair and left the room. I stumbled out of bed and pulled on a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. Without thinking I pulled on the Christmas-y boots that Shaunee and Erin got me, even though it was the middle of spring. Hopefully no one would notice.

-/-

Lenobia was waiting for me in the stables. To my surprise, Kalona was standing beside the riding mistress. His feet were spread wide, and his hands were behind his back. His wings surrounded him like a shroud of night. He was still stunningly gorgeous. Kalona stood calm and collected. I turned my attention back to Lenobia. I noticed that she was not completely calm like the immortal standing beside her. She was frowning slightly, and her features reflected worry. She did, however, smile slightly when she saw me approach "Merry Meet, High Priestess Zoey Redbird."

"Merry Meet, Lenobia," I said. I avoided looking at Kalona in order to focus on the riding mistress.

"As you can see, Zoey, you were right about Kalona returning to our House of Night. Now we must figure out what his place will be. It is your decision, now that you are our House of Night's new High Priestess."

Crap! I didn't want him to be the drama teacher. I actually had to take that class and I didn't want to give the hateful hags that I knew would constantly be on my back about Kalona giving me special attention. But what else could he do? That was his place according to Neferet, and even though I didn't agree with Neferet on anything, I had to admit that teaching drama was the best place for him. I needed to keep him busy throughout the day. Besides, Erik was just a substitute anyway; he knew that his position here was not permanent. I really was at a loss. "I guess he should resume teaching drama. After school hours I can help him, just as I pledged before the Vampyre High Council."

"Very well, Zoey, I believe we will start classes again on Monday. I'm going to make an announcement to the school. The Red Vampyres will also be joining our classes. And Zoey our full moon ritual is next week. You and your circle will be expected to lead the school in or ritual, and following that there will be the Dark Daughters and Sons ritual. Who do you wish to play the role of the reader? Erik Night will surely be available."

My stomach clenched at the thought of performing two rituals with Erik. I mean he was over me, and I was over him, but it was still pretty awkward. But he was a good choice; he was actor boy after all. I started to nod when Kalona spoke. "I would like to volunteer to participate in the rituals. I believe it would be a step towards the path of your Goddess, of my former Goddess Nyx."

Lenobia looked at me Kalona then at me. I couldn't tell from the look on her face what she was thinking. However, it seemed like a plausible idea. We could at least try it anyway. "Zoey, what do you say?"

I tried not to look at Kalona, because if I did, I knew that there was a very good chance that I would say almost anything to please him. I looked at Lenobia. "I think it's a good idea."

Lenobia smiled slightly. "Very well, Zoey," she said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find Stevie Rae now, we must make arrangements for her and her red fledglings to attend classes." She crossed her arm over her chest and inclined her head slightly. Then she turned and left the stables.

It was then that I finally had the courage to look at Kalona. A small smile played across his lips. But his eyes were guarded. He did not reach out for me. Instead he moved into the familiar sign of respect and said, "You did well, my lady. It will be an honor to stand by your side at the rituals."

I didn't smile at my consort this time. "What are you hiding?" I asked, without really thinking about what I was saying.

Silence.

-/-

**Rephaim**

Rephaim sensed that his father had returned to Tulsa. Why that was, he had no idea. All he knew is that he needed to get to him. But his wing was not yet fully healed. He couldn't really fly. It had been foolish of him to leave theinfirmary, but he couldn't be at the House of Night.

He thought of the Red One. She had promised to return to his hiding place. But she had not yet returned. It had been only a few days since he had saved her life from the other Red Fledglings. Their Imprint was fresh and new and strange. He didn't know how it would change his way of life. He could feel her emotions, but that was really all he knew about this new Imprint. He hadn't even believed that it was possible to be Imprinted with a vampire. After all, he was not human. He was a monster. He did not deserve or expect a bond to come from love and protection. He was a creature born from lust, rape, and evil.

Even though it was a mystery to him, he didn't really care to discover the intricacies of this new bond. In fact, he very much wanted to break it. The Red one had saved him, and he had repaid that life debt by saving her life. As far as he was concerned they were even, and he really didn't want to remain connected with the Red One. He wanted to return to his father. He belonged by his side. He was Kalona's favorite son.

As soon as his wing was healed, he would return to his father. He would find a way to break his strange new Imprint with Stevie Rae. All would be well.

A surge of emotions hit him full force. Stevie Rae was worried about him. She was coming for him. He braced himself for her arrival. He knew she would be upset about him leaving her school.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae was heading for Gilcrease Museum. She needed to see Rephaim, and he had to know that Kalona was back again. Heck, he had probably already sense the arrival of his father. But just in case he hadn't, she wanted to be the one to give him the information. He would be happy. She knew he wanted nothing more than to be at his father's side. But what would happen if he knew? What would happen if he left her?

Nah, this was crazy. She was being crazy. She never even wanted this Imprint with the Raven Mocker. Thank Goddess that their Imprint wasn't sexual or anything. She didn't even really feel connected to the Raven Mocker. She felt more connected to Dallas. They had always had a thing. Come to think of it, she didn't even want this Imprint with Rephaim. She had saved his life only because it was the right thing to do. He had saved her life because he owed her a life debt. There was nothing more to it, and somehow an Imprint had been forged between her and Kalona's favorite son. It was strange, and as curious as she was, she didn't really want to find out what this Imprint was all about.

Stevie Rae sighed. Maybe now that Kalona was back, things would be okay between her and Rephaim. Maybe with the help of Zoey and Kalona they could figure out how to break this unorthodox Imprint. Stevie Rae had to trust in her Goddess and in her BFF that things would work out and that she would be able to work through all her issues. Even without this business with Rephaim she still had the other Red Fledglings to deal with. Nicole and Starr and Kurtis. She even had to get the good red fledglings adjusted to their new life at the House of Night. She truly believed that it would be good for them to resume going to school.

A few moments later, Stevie Rae reached the abandoned museum. She opened the door and saw the security guard pacing back and forth with a flashlight in hand. Although she hated using her powers to reach into other people's mind, she really had no choice. She concentrated and within seconds the guar was walking in the opposite direction of where she needed to go.

She found Rephaim I n the basement of the museum. He was sitting in his false nest of old newspapers and other random articles. His wing was still in the bandage that she had forged. She would have to reset his wing, and she knew that it wouldn't be easy for either of them, now that they shared each other's pain.

"Hey, Rephaim," said Stevie Rae softly. She took a few steps towards the Raven Mocker.

He looked up at her, a grim expression on his bird face. "I want to leave this place. You must let me leave. I want to return to my father."

"Umm . . . okay, if that's what you want. You know, I really don't think it was a good idea for you to leave the infirmary last night."

"I did not want to be among the injured fledglings," said Rephaim. "I did not want to hear their whispered rumors about me. It is too much to ask of me."

"I guess so, but you really scared me. I thought something terrible had happened to you."

There was worry in Stevie Rae's voice, which slightly surprised the Raven Mocker. "I will do as I please. Why should it matter to you?"

"Well, we are Imprinted. I saved your life. I don't want it to go to waste."

"So you would have me be trapped where I do not belong."

The question hurt Stevie Rae. "No, of course not. I believe that everyone should have free will. You are injured though. You need to be fully healed before you can return to Kalona or wherever you want to go. I don't want to trap you, but we are Imprinted. I need to know that you are safe. I know I don't know much about this whole Imprinting business, well at least not or type of Imprint. But I do know that it is not good to be separated from the one you are Imprinted with."

"You mean to hold me as a prisoner then. You do not want me to leave you for my father," Rephaim was truly curious about her response. She was supposed to be the opposite of him and his father. She was supposed to be good. He wondered if this was true.

"Well, here's the thing. I came to tell you that your daddy is back at the House of Night. If you want I will take you back. But as far as I know, Kalona will be staying at the House of Night. Maybe with his help and Zoey's we can work through this bizarre Imprint." Stevie Rae noticed the slightly happy look that had crossed over Rephaim's face. Had he known about Kalona's return?

Probably. If that was the case, then Rephaim was still messing with her and she definitely didn't appreciate it. Still she had promised herself that she would heal the Raven Mocker, so that he could do whatever he wanted to do. But now that Kalona was going to stick around, that meant that Rephaim would be sticking around. They would have to deal with each other somehow.

"My father is with Zoey Redbird?" asked Rephaim.

"Well, he is supposed to be. I don't really know. They have a complex relationship."

"My father always said he would possess her. He believed it was fated to happen."

"Well, I don't know about that, but he definitely decided to come back. Or at least, I'm pretty sure. I think he returned this morning. I haven't actually spoken to Zoey, but all the teachers were reacting to something this morning. I assumed it was 'cause of Kalona coming back to our school."

"We have to go then," said Rephaim. "This is all I ask of you."

"Fine," said Stevie Rae. "Let me set your wing first. It still looks pretty bad."

"They can do it at the infirmary. My pain is minimal."

Stevie Rae didn't really believe the Raven Mocker, but she was too tired to argue with him. She already had a lot to deal with, and she wasn't going to create any more drama. So she held out her hand to help Rephaim up. He took it and together they moved slowly out of the nearly empty museum.

-/-

**Kalona**

Kalona sat alone under an enormous oak tree near the stables. Zoey had walked off when he had refused to answer her question. He knew that he shouldn't have lied to her. But it was his way of life. He had been allied with darkness for centuries. There were just certain things that he could not change. He had always told lies. He didn't think that he would be able to stop. However, he did realize the consequences if he didn't. If he didn't start making an effort to return to the path of good, then his Zoey, his A-ya, would turn away from him. Or she might even find a way to destroy him. Although he did not know the full scope of the fledgling High Priestess, he fully expected that she could find a way to put an end to him. Besides that, her powers would only increase once she Changed. Kalona knew that he needed to go to her, to explain everything. But he wouldn't. He couldn't take the rejection. However the thought of waiting to long reminded him that Zoey would push him away and when that happened Neferet would regain dominion over him. The only reason why he wasn't by the Tsi Sigli's side now was because of his determination to be with Zoey, with A-ya's reincarnate.

He remembered the powerful Tsi Sigli's words. The terrifying vow that the nearly immortal vampyre had made. He could feel her darkness stirring inside his very heart. This darkness was even more powerful that the darkness he had been allied with for the centuries after he fell from Nyx's realm. "Bu Darkness I will not allow you to betray me Kalona. You will return to my side." Her piercing cry echoed through his head. He tried to push the memory out of his mind.

Remembering made it clear to him, that despite his darkness, and despite his flaws, if he wanted to possess Zoey, he would have to make attempts to change his old ways.

-/-

**Zoey**

I flung myself onto my bed. I couldn't believe that Kalona had the nerve to hide something from me. Didn't he realize how much he had screwed up already? Even though I wasn't completely sure, his silence had basically answered my question. This would never work if Kalona was always going to lie to me. And I really, truly wanted this to work. I didn't want to destroy him if it could be avoided. And despite my belief in free will and the fact that I am Zoey Redbird and not A-ya, I still felt drawn to him and I wanted to be with him. We were Imprinted. I had pushed Erik and Heath out of my love life, and Stark was nothing but my Warrior.

I suddenly heard my cell phone chirp. I rolled over on my side and reached for the bedside table. I flipped open my phone and saw a message from the person that I wanted to get rid of.

**Zo, I luv u! Come bak 2 me 2night! Its u and me baby 4eva.**

Goddess, would he ever stop? Didn't he understand that I wanted him out of my life so I could rid him of the pain, and so that he could finally move on? Obviously not. I closed my phone and tossed it on Stevie Rae's old bed. Then I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Even though tears didn't come, I truly wanted them to. I wanted to drain myself of emotion.

I don't know how long I was lying in my bed. But later someone knocked on my door. Or at least I thought it was my door. I lifted my head up from my pillow and saw him sitting on the wide window ledge. I thought I was dreaming. There was no way that he was actually here. Darius had told me that he would make sure he kept him away from the House of Night. Yet there he was. Crap, why did this always have to happen to me?

I got out of bed and opened the window. "What are you doing here Heath? I told you to leave me alone. You need to move on. We are over."

Heath slid into my dorm room. "Zo, come on, you only said that because you were under some kind of spell because of that winged freak. I've loved you since third grade. We have always found a way to be together. Even when I smoked and drank too much. Even when you were Marked and had to come to this crazy school. It's you and me forever." Without hesitation, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I will admit, it felt nice to kiss him again. He was so safe and comforting. He was my first love. Well maybe not my first . . . love in the physical sense, but in every other way he was my first love. Pat of me knew there would always be that love, but that was only a small part of me. I knew that things would never truly work between us.

I was going to push him away, but I suddenly heard a booming voice, filled with rage coming from behind me.

"Unhand her, you foolish boy, you worthless mortal."

I recognized Kalona's voice, and he sounded pretty freaking pissed off, and was that jealousy i detected in his voice? Crap. I didn't want him to kill Heath out of jealousy. I quickly pushed Heath off of me and turned to face the gorgeous, winged, immortal. I was honestly terrified at what I saw. There was a dark aura around him, tendrils of darkness curled around him. I had a feeling that only I could see them. His eyes were filled with hatred and rage and all of it was aimed toward Heath, who was at the moment, cowering behind me. I felt heath take my hand in his. He peeked over my shoulder and said one of the dumbest things I ever heard him say. "Zoey's my girl, and there is nothing you can do about it, you big winged freak."

Honestly, why did Heath have to say anything at all? His comment only made things worse. Kalona's beautiful features darkened and twisted with rage and jealousy. Well, crap, I wouldn't let him kill Heath.

"I will tell you one last time," Kalona's voice was amplified with a blind and raging fury. "Unhand Zoey Redbird this instant or you will suffer."

The tendrils of darkness curled violently. I could see that they were extending towards Heath. I stood in front of him protectively. "No, Kalona, don't hurt him." Then I turned to Heath. "Heath, you have to get out of here. I am not worth dying for."

"I would do anything for you, even if I had to die," protested Heath.

Kalona smiled a cruel and dangerous smile. "Then let me be the one to make that a reality, you ignorant mortal."

"Back off," said Heath, regaining an ounce of courage.

Kalona moved to strike.

I stepped in between them. "Wind, come to me, push Kalona away, save Heath." I felt the element radiate through me and escape from my fingertips. A gale of wind blew towards Kalona, forcing him back. He hit the edge of the window. "Thank you wind," I murmured as the element faded away.

Heath laughed and like a moron said, "Good job, Zo! That's my girl. That stupid immortal has nothing on you."

Kalona stood again. "That's it, you are dead, mortal. No one will ever come between my destiny and me. You are keeping me from what is rightfully mine."

"Stop," I cried.

Kalona and Heath froze. They both looked at me. I could still see the dark rage and aura around Kalona. Heath was standing there like an adorable, and somewhat idiotic, puppy. Goddess, this is why I hated men. "Leave, Heath, you have to. Don't ever come back!"

"But Zo I-"

I cut him off. "I'm serious Heath. We will never be together. We are too different. Go now, I don't want you to die because of me." With that I opened the door. Luckily for me, I saw Aphrodite passing by, arm in arm with Darius. "Darius," I called out.

The gorgeous Son of Erebus stopped and turned. "Yes, Priestess?"

"Heath came back" I pushed him out the door. "Please escort him back to his home and make sure he stays there." I eyes Aphrodite, "And I'll make it up to you for interrupting whatever you two were going to do, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite shot me a half-smile. "Whatever, Z, you owe me big time anyway, after everything I've seen."

I nodded in acknowledgment. Darius came forward and took Heath by the am. "I will do as you wish, Priestess. I apologize for letting you down."

"It's okay," I said quickly. "Just get him out of here, and fast."

"But Zo," said Heath.

"Shut up, and goodbye. I slammed the door and turned to face Kalona. He was still pretty pissed off from what I could tell.

I went to him and he spoke after a moment. "What were you doing with that foolish mortal? I am your consort. You are meant to be with me."

I could hear the undeniable rage and jealousy in his deep voice. I honestly didn't have a good answer. "He surprised me, and anyway, it is you who has been hiding something."

Kalona scowled at me and it pissed me off because it confirmed that my suspicions were true. He was hiding something from me.

"I do not have to tell you everything," was all he said.

"Then neither do I. Trust works both ways Kalona, and if we can not trust each other, then this whole thing will never work out. And if you can't get on right side, then I will have no choice but to destroy you."

"You don't want to do that," he shot back at me.

I looked into his amber eyes. Gorgeous eyes that were clouded with rage. "I don't, but I will do what I must to save this world from Darkness."

"You think I am the vessel of this darkness."

"I think you are allied with the Darkness, and if you continue to live the way you do, you will be with Neferet and I will have to destroy you both, to save this world. I do not want to destroy. It is wrong, but sometimes, one must act in a way that is not particularly good in order to save those she cares for, and in my case, to save the world, mortals, vamps and fledglings alike." I closed my mouth and marveled at how mature I was sounding. I sounded like an actual High Priestess. Well this was weird.

Kalona was still scowling at me. I took his hand." I want to guide you back to Light. You served Nyx for centuries before you fell. You can do it again. I can help you. I want to help you. But you must make efforts or this will never work. You said that with my help you could change. I don't believe you right now and I will not pt up with anymore bullpoopie." Goddess, did I seriously say my made up curse word to Kalona? Yet another embarrassing moment for me.

Kalona's eyes softened slightly. I could still feel his rage, but it seemed less severe now. He took my other hand. "I can return to Light, to Nyx, but you must make efforts too. I won't have you be with another. You are my A-ya, my Zoey."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate being possessed," I said. "That's another thing I won't put up with."

He smiled this time. "It is through your own free will that you gave yourself to me. You drank from me. You pledged yourself to me. You belong to me."

I hated to admit it, but this was true. I stepped closer to my consort. Our lips met in yet another tender kiss. When we broke apart, he whispered simple words to me. "I will not fail you my lady."

"Neither will I," was all I managed to reply before he pulled me in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter is sort of a filler chapter. And to all my silent readers I would greatly appreciate feedback. So dont be shy and press that little review button! Happy Reading!**

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae moved through the dark streets of Tulsa with Rephaim hanging on her. Obviously, he had lied about the pain being minimal. She should have made him stay at the museum until his wing was healed. After all, he had been dumb enough to leave the House of Night. Surely it would be dumb for him to leave the museum. But when Rephaim had asked for this one favor, she couldn't say no. After all, all he had ever wanted was to return to his father. Even though she really didn't like Kalona, she understood the necessity of being where you belonged and Rephaim belonged at his father's side, and Stevie Rae wouldn't be a good person if she denied him that privilege.

After about ten minutes, Stevie Rae and Rephaim reached the gates of the House of Night. She pushed open one of the gates and slipped inside with Rephaim closely at her side.

Stevie Rae hadn't counted on being caught. Yet when she was, she wished it was someone else who had caught her. It could've been anyone else but it had to be him. Dang, she was such an unlucky girl.

Professor Dragon Lankford stood before her. When he saw the Raven Mocker and expression of pure anger crossed his face.

_Oh Goddess_, thought Stevie Rae, don't hurt him. _Don't go back on your word_. Stevie Rae didn't blame Dragon for being upset. Heck, she would be too. After all, Rephaim had killed his beloved wife Anastasia. But both Dragon and Lenobia had assured Stevie Rae that the Raven Mocker would not be harmed.

Dragon looked at Rephaim and then back to Stevie Rae. When he spoke, she could hear a mixture of rage, bitterness, and grudging acceptance in his voice. "Stevie Rae, Lenobia is looking for you. Go to her and I will take the Raven Mocker back to the infirmary."

Stevie Rae hesitated. Dragon was an honorable vampyre, but he had so much hate and anger for Rephaim. Honestly, she was worried for Rephaim's safety if he was alone with him. She had seen rage for us a good person to commit horrible deeds. "I would rather taken care myself."

Driving across his arm over his chest and inclined his head, "By Anastasia, I promise no harm will come to the Raven Mocker. You can trust me Stevie Rae. I would not lie to a High Priestess."

Stevie Rae finally agreed. She looked at Rephaim. "Be good, heal, rest and you can return to Kalona. The Raven Mocker hastily agreed and headed for the infirmary with Dragon.

**Zoey**

Kalona held me tightly in his arms his amber eyes locked with mine. I felt safe in his arms. So safe in fact that I almost forgot to breathe. Kalona looked down at me and raised one of his hands. Slowly, he began to trace the intricate lines and patterns of my tattoos. His touch was a tender and gentle caress. There was a moment of silent intimacy that was so pure, that I couldn't imagine it ending. The intimacy awakened something deep inside of me. A memory: ancient and pure.

A-ya was beautiful with her tanned skin, shining raven hair, full red lips and round dark guys filled with love and innocence. She kind of looked like me, but only a little bit. Where she had dark tanned skin, mine was white and pale. Not only that but my body was covered with intricate and beautiful blue tattoos. A sign of my goddess.

Kalona within the vision as well, holding the beautiful Cherokee woman. Just as he was holding me. He was pretty much the same, gorgeous in his perfection. His amber eyes sparkled with a plethora of emotions: love, passion, lust, hope. But I also saw within him and undeniable Darkness. I could see the Darkness within the immortal's eyes. It hadn't consumed him yet, but I knew him now, and I knew that it would. I could see it clear as day, lurking in his gorgeous eyes and even in his very soul. The ancient immortal from my vision, or memory, or whatever the hell it was, turned his head. He spoke with a ringing voice, "A-ya, you belong to me."

An innocent, yet all-knowing smile played across the Cherokee woman's full, red lips. She spoke with the wisdom of her Cherokee creators, the ancient tribal elders who had given her life. "I belong to you Kalona. This is true. It is what I was created for. But now you belong to the earth. Goodbye my love. We will find each other again."

Kalona's piercing cry echoed through my head. The Cherokee woman, now a part of me, faded away. The memory ended, and I was returned to the real world, to Kalona's arms.

I turned to the immortal. He wasn't smiling. I saw the Darkness. Its presence was clearer than ever. It had consumed him. I wanted to run, and never go back to him, but the thought scared the hell out of me. He was my consort, my Warrior, we were bonded together forever. And even though I knew that I wasn't A-ya, and I knew that I had my own free will, most of me knew that it was my destiny to bring Kalona back to the path of Nyx. The Darkness radiated from his soul, so powerful I could almost feel it. I wanted to push him away. But I heard the voice of my Goddess in my head. Her words filled me with strength and confidence_. Do not fear Zoey, Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always equate to good. My former Warrior can be saved. His Darkness can be transformed. I believe in you. _

The goddess's voice faded away. I looked at my Warrior, consort, and whatever else he was. I knew that Nyx was right. There was always hope. There would always be hope. I took his hand and said, "you should go," without really thinking. I watched the Darkness simmer in his eyes. He released me from his embrace, stood, and left my dorm room without a single word.

I sighed heavily. Goddess, I needed a brown pop.

**Aphrodite**

Darius opened the door of the Hummer. He held out his hand to Aphrodite, but she remained frozen. Suddenly, her eyes became bloodshot, and blood began to spill from her eyes. Darius knew what this was the sign of. Aphrodite was having another vision, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be good news. The Warrior lifted Aphrodite into his strong arms. He slammed the door closed. He pushed open the gate and took his beloved over by the northeastern wall. He set her down gently on the ground and waited for the vision to end.

She saw Kalona. But in aura of Darkness enveloped his perfect body. his wings, a cloak of night, flared out behind him. His amber eyes were glowing like a demon possessed. Zoey was on the ground before him, and in a pose of supplication. Behind them stood the Tsi Sigli. An evil smile played across her perfect lips. Her eyes were blazing with triumph as she drew a great knife along Zoey's back. Blood spilled out of the wound. Neferet laughed. Her laughter shook the ground and Kalona's deep voice joined with hers, creating a symphony of malice. Vampyres, fledglings, and mortals alike burned around them, Zoey was dead within seconds. The two evil immortals smiled as they sliced her body from end to end. Her blood stained the earth. The world was covered with the shroud of Darkness. Neferet had won.

The scene suddenly changed. Zoey was arm in arm with Kalona. His wings were white, a blinding, and brilliant white. Zoey, newly Marked and Changed. They stood on the island in Italy. The sky was a beautiful blue. She saw herself, smiling, arm in arm with her Warrior. The world seemed like it was at peace, but something wasn't right. Neferet entered the vision. A cruel smile on her face. Tendrils of Darkness extended from her perfectly manicured nails. They wrapped around the winged immortal. Zoey was powerless to stop the Tsi Sigli. She cried out in terror. Kalona's attention turned to his defeated priestess as the Darkness consumed him once again. Wings turned black. He was in Neferet's arms once again. The world burned.

The vision changed for the last time. Darkness, save for a glint of amber. Aphrodite heard the words, "I love you."

Aphrodite was thrown back to reality.

"What did you see my lady," asked Darius.

"Zoey… Kalona… we are in trouble," Aphrodite's voice shook with terror. She looked up at her Warrior. "None of this makes any sense."

"Tell me what you saw, my lady," said Darius.

Aphrodite shook her head. The visions were too confusing and too terrible, scratch that. She couldn't decode them without guidance. She didn't know why she was not telling Darius her visions, but she did believe that she had to sort them out for herself before she could tell anyone else. Or maybe she could just tell Zoey. No, Zoey might not believe her. After all, she had been with Kalona for the past few days, practically nonstop. Aphrodite groaned, she would figure out what to do after she cleaned herself up and got some rest. She shook her head, "I can't."

Darius's eyes were filled with concern, concern for the prophetess that he had pledged himself to. Whatever she had seen had terrified her. Perhaps it would be wise to take her to Lenobia. Maybe she could get Aphrodite to talk. No, no one could get Aphrodite to talk if she didn't want to. She was too strong. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to take her up to her room and let her rest. Darius lifted the blonde in his strong arms and headed towards the girls, dormitory. He prayed to his goddess that they would not be discovered.

-/-

Aphrodite lay in her bed, designers sheets from Ralph Lauren were piled on top of her. She had cleaned herself off, wiped the blood from her face, but she was still unusually pale. She had been glad that Darius hadn't tried to pressure her into telling him about her visions. That was one of the things she loved about the Warrior. He knew when she needed to be left alone, he knew when he shouldn't do anything that would piss her off. Instead of asking a bazillion stupid and annoying questions, the Warrior had simply brought her up to her room. He turned off the lights , lit a few candles and some incense to create a calming atmosphere. Then he had left her alone to contemplate the strange things she had just witnessed.

Hell, why did Nyz have to _bless _Aphrodite but these dumb visions? They never made sense, and they were always about gloom and doom. Now that she was in even a fledgling, she didn't want to deal with all this vision crap. She realized that the visions meant that she was still special to Nyx, and while she loved and appreciated her goddess, sometimes she wished she was just a normal mortal. But no, she wasn't that lucky.

At the moment, Aphrodite was cursing her gift. Clearly the visions showed the possibilities. However, they didn't show the correct choices that Zoey needed to make in order to save the world. Based off how things were going now, it didn't seem that the world was in danger. After all, Kalona had kept his promise to Zoey and returned to the House of Night. No one had expected that to happen, that arranged the fallen angel had done nothing but lie. So Aphrodite guessed that this was a positive thing and a step in the right direction. But how the hell was she supposed to know that it was a legitimate step? For all she knew, and for all Zoey knew the immortal could have had all sorts of other reasons for coming back. No one who had been that close to the psychotic, rogue, High Priestess of Nyx could suddenly turn good. It was pretty much impossible. Yet Zoey had not said that the immortal was good. Maybe everything would work out, she highly doubted it.

A few minutes later Aphrodite made up her mind. She would tell Zoe about the visions. Then she would tell Lenobia. Or maybe she would tell them together. Then they could all work out the meaning of these whacked up visions. With her decision made, Aphrodite was able to rest.

She did dream though. Perhaps Zoey could save Kalona after all.

**Heath**

Heath sat in his room totally defeated. Why the hell had Zoey picked Kalona over him? It was total bullcrap. Heath looked over at his desk, which was littered with tons of pamphlets, applications, and other college junk. He had been so excited to go to college on a football scholarship, and Zoey probably would have ended up going to the same school as him. She wanted to be a veterinarian.

But now everything is different, and college didn't even seem important anymore. As far as Heath was concerned, college didn't matter at the moment, He was fully willing to give it up for Zoey. He wanted to stay with her through her years at the House of Night. After that they could go to college together. After all, a vamp could totally lead a normal life, or basically normal, after graduation.

Now everything was screwed up. Zoey, his Zoey, was Imprinted with the total monster, the evil immortal freak Kalona. In the past another Imprint wouldn't have been a big deal. They had already been through it because of Loren Blake, and they had worked through it. But this time, the asshole Kalona had put Zoey, his vampyre girl, under some kind of freaky spell. She wasn't the Zoey that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She was weaker and not herself. But that just encouraged Heath to try even harder to set her free. He owed her that much. If he truly loved her, he would save her from the evil demon freak.

However, there was a problem. Zoey was pretty much pissed off at him. It didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with him. She had even made sure that a Son of Erebus would always be around to keep him from the House of Night. Well, the vamp had slipped once, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't get past a Banff again. So, he was basically screwed.

He stood up and wandered over to his window. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew he was there, watching the house. A Son of Erebus. God, Heath hated that warrior vamp. Not as much as he hated Kalona, but still he pretty much hated him. Heath side and sat on his bed. He picked up an old picture frame. Inside it was a picture of him an Zo from not too long ago. They were both smiling, Zoey's face was beautiful and unmarked. Getting Marked had changed his entire life. He knew he was being kind of selfish. After all, things were much more difficult for Zo than they were for him. She was the one who was going through all the changes. But he hated the fact that her getting Marked at kind of screwed up their relationship. And then this stupid Kalona had to come along and shatter everything.

Looking at the picture made Heath realize that he would do anything to save his girl from the evil immortal. He would even stand up to all the Sons of Erebus. He would even fight Kalona. He would even die.

Feeling strong and resolute, Heath threw on a jacket, opened his window and climbed out onto the roof. He moved slowly to the edge of the roof and sat down. It was about a twelve-foot drop to the wishes below. Heath was overconfident in his athletic ability and slid off the roof. He landed in the bushes with. He stood up and grown. His butt is aching like crazy, but any amount of pain was worth it to get to Zo.

The vamp stepped out from behind the willow tree in his backyard. "What are you doing?"

He looked at the massive vamp. The ripped Warrior could have knocked him out with a single punch. That didn't even matter at the moment. He needed to get to the House of Night. He needed to talk to Zoey, or at least tried to get her to listen to him. Or he needed to confront Kalona. Hell, Heath really had no idea what he was going to do. However he couldn't stand around doing nothing. He couldn't forget about Z. He loved her, any know is what. No immortal could ever change that. Heath took a few steps forward.

The Warrior stepped in front of him. Full-grown vamps were very intuitive, so he already knew where the mortal was planning on going. "I can't allow you to go to the House of Night."

"Look man I need to. Zoey Redbird needs me."

"But she doesn't," said the Warrior, "that's Why I am here to keep you away from the school."

"I need to go," protested Heath. "Let me go."

"No," said the Warrior "Now go inside. I don't want to have two hurt a mortal, but I will if it means protecting the young High Priestess."

He raised his fist without thinking enacted purely on instinct and impulse.

The warrior blocked the blow and forced Heath to the ground. "I shall give you one last warning. Go inside and no harm will come to you. If you do not obey, I will have no choice. I will have to hurt you."

Now Heath might not be the brightest crayola in the box but he was smart enough when he could be beaten. Heath scowled at the vamp. However, he stood up and went back inside. He would figure something out. When he opened his door and saw who was in his bedroom, he was scared to death.

**Kalona**

The winged immortal sat alone in the temple of Nyx. He looked up at her representation. A mere statute could never truly capture the goddess of beauty and power. The immortal remembered life in the goddess's realm. he had everything to be happy. Everything except the Goddess herself. But Nyx already had a consort, Erebus. Kalona remembered the dark rage that had taken over his heart. Then, no he wouldn't think of the mistakes that Nyx had banished him or. But Darkness had consumed him that day. That day he fell. Today it's grip was even tighter, but he knew that in order to be with Zoey, he would have to try everything to attempt to loosen the grip that the entity had on his heart, his body, his very soul. He would eventually have to banish the Darkness entirely from his being. That was the only way Zoey would have him. If he did this, Zoey would help him. But perhaps he would also receive help from Nyx herself. No, she had spurned him and banished him from around. He was sure she wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

The immortal looked at the representation again. By his immortality he would return to her path. He would earn her forgiveness. He also would earn Zoey's love and trust. He had a feeling that if he did that, Nyx would finally see fit to forgive him for his past mistakes.

An image of his new high priestess filled his mind. He could feel her torment, the torment caused because of this stupid and foolish mortal. He felt obligated to rid her of this torment. He would find the foolish mortal and dispose of him. It would be infinitely easier to get closer to Zoey wants her formal mortal consort was out of her life for good.

Kalona stood up and left the temple. He unfurled his enormous black wings and took to the skies. It felt good to fly again. His heart soared, despite the fact that he was filled with his priestess's torment.

His instincts brought into the mortal's home. His Imprint with Zoey allowed him to access her memories to find his destination. He reached it quickly.

Kalona stealthily entered the house. Again his instincts led him to the mortal's room. He stood with his hands behind his back, legs spread apart, braced for an attack. He waited.

Moments later the door opened and that idiot mortal entered. A look of pure terror and confusion crossed his face. "What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of here you fucking freak!"

"You are making my High Priestess unhappy. You were causing her torment. This must come to an end."

Heath scowl that the immortal. "Don't even try and pretend that you care about Zoey. You are an evil asphalt will never be able to make her happy."

"I have already made her happier than you ever could."

Heath could hear the dark anger in the immortal's voice, but he ignored it. "There is no way in hell that is possible. Zoey is my girl. We have been in love for almost 10 years. You could never care for her the way I do."

Kalona's anger was building as the mortal continued to speak. The darkness in his heart was ordering him to finish the mortal. "I care more deeply for her than you could ever understand. She belongs to me and I will not allow you to come between me and what is rightfully mine." Kalona wasn't sure if he truly had deep feelings for Zoey right now, at least not feelings of love, maybe other deep feelings, but not love, yet.

"Zoey will hate you if you kill me."

"She will thank me and she will be made to understand my decision." The voice of darkness filled the immortal's mind_. Kill the boy, claim what is rightfully yours_. Kalona moved towards the foolish mortal. His hands found his neck and his grip tightened. Him the boys screamed then started to choke in terror. Kalona was about to snap the boy's neck, when a surge of emotion hit him.

Zoey flashed in his mind. He felt her great sorrow, her pain. Her voice called out his name. The Light of her voice, of her soul, drowned out the voice of Darkness that was pounding in his head. Kalona release the mortal. "You are lucky this time. My High Priestess needs me. You are spared. If you go to her one more time, your pathetic life will come to an end.

Heath fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The

**Zoey**

I was sitting with my friends, we were watching _Moulin Rouge _for the billionth time. Everyone loved Ewan McGregor. Even Stark, though he didn't swoon over him like the rest of us did.

It was near the end. Satine was dying, coughing up her blood. Her thick white makeup made her look deathly pale. I had never thought of this before, but if I didn't know any better, it would have seemed like she was Changing, or her body was rejecting the Change. This made me worry about my future, about the Change. Terror suddenly filled my heart.

"Every time Satine dies, I cry a little," said Jack, Damien's adorably gay boyfriend. Jack was seriously the sweetest kid, despite my terror, I smiled.

Damien put his shoulder around his boyfriend. "You can cry honey."

"Please just pleased with the sadness," said Shaunee.

She had loved before she died," agreed Erin, "it's all good."

I smiled at the conversation turned back to see Satine's last breath. As Christian cried out, I heard another kind of alchemy Heath and Kalona flash in my mind Heath was choking in Kalona's iron grip. The thought of Heath Downing filled me with sorrow and pain. Kalona was going to kill him. I focused on our Imprint with all my might and silently cried out the name of my immortal consort. "Kalona, come back to me!" I prayed silently to Nyx that he would hear my cry. I didn't want Heath to die.

The movie ended. The Twins, Damien, and Jack busted out into their usual post-movie chatter. Normally I would have joined in, but I was too worried about Kalona and Heath to really care. Luckily they didn't notice, but Stark did. "What's the matter" My Warrior came up to me and took my hand. "I know something is bothering you."

" Kalona might have killed Heath," I said slowly, softly. I tried not to cry.

"No, Kalona is your Warrior, well another one anyway. He wouldn't have committed such an act without consulting you. Besides a Warrior will not commit it a violent act unless it is to protect his High Priestess." Stark knew that even as he spoke these words, they probably didn't apply to Kalona. He was not the typical Warrior. He had broken the rules before, which is why he had fallen from Nyx's realm. However, Stark didn't want to worry make Zoey worry anymore then she already was. He simply wanted to protect your. He loved her in more ways than one. "Call him TU, a Warrior cannot deny the call of his High Priestess." At which he was sure.

"I did," I said.

"Then he will come," Stark squeezed my hand. "Don't worry my lady. He will come."

I smiled. This is what I loved about Stark. He was always able to make me feel better even at the worst times. I stood up "I'm going to go to bed, night everyone."

The Twins looked over at me and gave me identical smug looks. "Don't turn into Aphrodite and stay awake all night with your men. We are having a movie marathon tomorrow. Chick flicks and make out movies. We need you fully awake." Shaunee smiled.

Erin giggled and added , "yeah, Z, it's Saturday tomorrow, we only have a little bit of free time left before school starts again. So don't be sleeping in all night.

I smiled. "I'll try my best."

Damien and Jack said goodnight.

I turned to leave and Stark caught my hand. "If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks," I will. I turned and headed for my room. I opened the door. Kalona was sitting there on my bed. I glared at him.

He was not smiling either. He stood in step towards me. "My lady, let me explain," he took my hand.

I broke away from him. " If you killed Heath then there is no possible way we can never be together." The thought terrifies me, that I knew it was the truth. I wouldn't be with someone who had killed Heath. I desperately hoped that he didn't. The


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, so I totally read Burned and now I think I have some pretty good ideas for the rest of the story. But first I had to deal with a little issue that was keeping the plot from moving forward. So this is another filler chapter, but something important does happen. And to all my readers, feel free to leave a review. It's greatly appreciated. Happy Reading!**

_**Kalona**_

He could see the hurt in her eyes, that more than that, he could see the powerful rage. However, he had a feeling that he could extinguish that rage. Then again perhaps he was just being overconfident.

He stepped towards his High Priestess and wrapped his muscled arms around her. He could feel the rage pulsing through her body. It wasn't pure rage, it was laced with confusion and hurt, but he could still feel it pounding through her very being. After all, he had become a master at detecting Darkness. Rage was an agent of darkness. He knew this well.

She pushed him away with such force that it shocked him slightly. "Don't touch me," she snapped. The look on her face was practically a death sentence.

Kalona couldn't help but lose his nerve. He reached out for her again, she smacked him away. She was scowling at him, demanding the truth, arms folded across her chest. Again he saw the rage, laced with agony and uncertainty. It almost broke his immortal heart, almost, but not quite. He would come out of this situation the victor. He would sway her to his side and make her see his way of thinking. Besides he hasn't killed the mortal… yet. Even though he desperately wanted to.

If Kalona didn't handle the situation correctly, if he didn't choose his words carefully, then there was a very good chance that he could lose the young High Priestess. He would not allow this to happen, she was destined to be his. He had known this ever since he had laid eyes on her when he returned to this world. Despite the fact that it was the Tsi Sigli woman that had brought him back and liberated him from his earthly prison, he knew that he would once again be reunited with the ancient Cherokee woman that he loved, with his A-ya. Despite the fact that his lost love had taken a new form and a new life, he sensed her spirit within the young fledgling. Neferet had confirmed his suspicions. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him to be around Zoey Redbird. Though she hadn't explained why. But he now knew the reason.

None of this mattered now. He had denounced Neferet and he wouldn't let her try to influence his destiny. He wanted nothing to do with her, the only reason he stayed with her so long was because she was so powerful. The only reason he was even slightly connected to her now because of her powers and influence of the Darkness.

He was destined to possess the young High Priestess, and even though she hadn't achieved her full potential, Kalona knew that possessing her would be in his best interest. Perhaps, despite centuries of Darkness, he could choose Light. He could love Zoey, just as he loved A-ya, just as he loved Nyx.

However, the look she was giving him now made it look like she would never forgive him. But he hadn't done what she suspected… yet. When the time came, he knew he would destroy the mortal. He would not allow the foolish boy to stand between him and what was rightfully his. But for now he had to bring Zoey back to his side, by any means necessary. His voice was dark as he spoke to the young fledgling. "Your former mortal consort is not dead. I did not kill him." His amber eyes locked with hers, searching her very soul for the internal struggle that he knew was going on. He would make her understand, make her his, if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Zoey**

" Your former mortal consort is not dead. I did not kill him." His voice was dark.

How could I believe him? He had lied to me before. I looked at the immortal, willing myself not to be swept away by the blazing and beautiful look he was giving me. I knew that if I didn't concentrate, there was the possibility that I would believe anything that Kalona said, even if it was untrue. I could practically feel his eyes boring into my heart and even my soul like a powerful drill. He was searching for conflict, the conflict that was clearly raging inside of me. He had away with using my weaknesses against me. I wanted his words to be true, I admit it. Because deep down I knew that if the immortal had not killed Heath, I could never truly be with him. The thought terrified me. However, despite my fear, I didn't think I could really trust the immortal. "I can't take your word for it, Kalona. I have to see it for myself. If you killed him there's no way we can be together."

He took my hand in his. His voice was deep, dark, and honestly, kind of sexy. "No," he said, "I am your Warrior, your consort, surely you trust my word. I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Focus. I tried to ignore the seductive hint in his voice. I didn't want to be swayed. I looked at the immortal and remembered why I was angry. An image of Heath flashed in my mind. The horrid vision that had hit me full force, and Heath's agonized scream. "You have no right to find Heath. You have no right to try and kill him. He is not a threat to you. I broke up with him, there is nothing between us. Just leave him alone. That's all I ask of you."

"I was protecting you. It is my job. The mortal was causing you unnecessary torment. Thought it would be proper to take him out of your life for good."

That was total bullpoopie. "If you want to be on the right side, you can't go around threatening to kill mortals, or anyone for that matter, just because you're jealous. He's not a threat to you." Okay, I did not need to be protected from my ex-boyfriend by my new (sort of) boyfriend, or whatever he was. We weren't in freaking middle school. Goddess, this was getting ridiculous. "I don't need your protection from Heath."

Kalona glowered at me. He was searching my soul. "You still have feelings for that foolish mortal, don't you?"

I hesitated. Apparently my hesitation was enough of an answer for him. I saw the rage I was already simmering in his eyes begin to boil over. I needed to choose the right words to explain to him my feelings. "I no longer have any more romantic feelings for him. But that doesn't mean I want to die. Humans should be respected and valued, just as life is. It's not a privilege to take away that life. He has been through enough because of me. He doesn't deserve everything that I've been putting him through."

Kalona's features darkened. I could see this suspicion in his eyes. "Even if you speak the truth, the foolish mortal still loves you. I don't want him near you."

I wasn't going to take this Erik crap all over again. Especially not from Kalona. "You can't tell me who not to be with." Above all I hated being possessed. I know it's been pretty independent. It's not as if I had a supportive family over great reliable group of friends. When my mom married steploser, my family was no longer there for me. I wasn't important to my mother anymore, all she cared about was pleasing her husband. My sister was an obnoxious cheerleader, and she didn't care to be around unpopular me. As for my brother, well he was totally doing drugs and sneaking out and getting away with all kinds of crap behind my parents backs. It was always me who got in trouble for acting out, for being honest. Plus, as it turned out, my best friend ended up being a backstabbing witch who just wanted to get with my boyfriend.

So yes, I had always been pretty independent. But that only changed when I was Marked. When I came to the House of Night, I met a group of friends. These people were true and reliable. I could trust them with anything, well almost anything. They helped me adjust to my new life, they became my circle. However, even though I love them all and valued their opinions, alternately, I had to make my own decisions when it came down to the really important things. Sometimes those decisions didn't really work out, but my friends, after some persuasion had come back. Even now, they stood behind my decision to help Kalona. They all thought I was crazy, but they believed in me. Still, I have to make my own decisions. That's the way it always had been. I wasn't about to let Kalona boss me around like he owned me exclusively.

Kalona's next words took me by surprise, but only slightly. "If you have me, you can't have the mortal."

"I don't want Heath," I said. "But that doesn't mean you can kill him. You shouldn't even go near him."

"As long as he lives and loves you, he is a threat to me. I won't allow it insignificant mortal to come between me and what is rightfully mine. And you belong to me, Zoey, my A-ya. We are bonded together. Yet, when the mortal came to you, you allowed him to enter your room. You kissed him. You still have feelings for him. I will not allow it. Therefore, I will take him out of the picture for good."

"You can't do that."

"I will do what I must keep what is mine. You will not see the mortal ever again." I could hear the anger in his voice. The pure rage and jealousy. "If you seek the mortal out, you will regret it."

The last thing I saw of him were his amber eyes, glowing with fury and frustration. He disappeared and took a part of me with him.

I cried out in frustration. How could I possibly bring Kalona back to the path of my Goddess? His darkness made it so that whenever he was challenged he turned into an evil, self absorbed, possessive jerk. I didn't want to put myself through all this drama. Was he even worth it? I wanted to tell him to get out of my life. I knew if I gave that he would go back to Neferet. He would be angry. He would want revenge against me. Neferet would help him get it. She would help him to destroy me, but more importantly if Kalona went back to Neferet the entire world would suffer and be destroyed. It would be all my fault. I couldn't do that. I couldn't let the world suffer while I was dead. I couldn't leave my friends and everyone I cared about defenseless in the world ruled over by Neferet. Nyx would never forgive me. I knew that no matter what I would have to make sure that the Darkness within Kalona's heart was replaced with Light. That the influence Neferet had over him was replaced with the influence of my Goddess, and maybe my influence.

Oh well, I would deal with Kalona later. Right now I had to figure out a way to deal with Heath, and soon.

**Kalona**

A dark aura of rage enveloped the immortal. He sat underneath the enormous oak tree that was planted beside the wall. Kalona was not aware of this place's significance for Zoey. He wasn't aware that it was where she had found her kitten Nala, or the place where she had saved her best friend, and most importantly, he did not know that it was the place where they had Imprinted when Heath tried to abduct her from the House of Night.

Kalona was simply not aware of the things that Heath would do to get to Zoey. But he was about to find out.

**Heath**

Heath had no idea how he had managed to get past the Son of Erebus. But by some miracle he did. Perhaps it was his deep love for Zoey. He was crouched in the bushes behind the outside wall of the House of Night. He remembered the first time he came here with Kayla to bust Zoey out. But even more he remembered the strange and wonderful event that had happened. All he had wanted to do was save Zoey. But she had ended up drinking his blood. The experience had given him the most wonderful sensation he had ever fell in his entire life. Then the Imprint came. At that moment he knew he would love the way forever and he would always be there, in her life, forever.

Heath hoped that he would find Zoey near the wall. That was the place where she likes to go when she wanted to be alone and have some time to think. He hoped he would catch her. Heath climbed up on the wall, peeked over, and saw a black haired figure leaning against the oak tree. "Zoey," he whispered. He hoisted himself up on the wall and sat on the edge. "Zoey," he tried again.

The person he thought was Zoey did not respond. Heath climbed onto the tree. He called her name one more time.

The figure stood and turned to see who was in the tree. At that moment Heath knew he was in trouble. The amber eyes met his. Oh shit, this wasn't going to be pretty.

**Kalona**

Mortal rage was nothing compared to the centuries old rage that had been building with deep within Kalona. The moment he saw the human that dark rage exploded. Without really thinking, the wings immortal seized the fool and pulled him out of the tree. Kalona heard bones snap, but at the moment he no longer cared what happened to the foolish mortal. He was going to kill him anyway. He was too much of a threat to be kept alive. He was keeping him from his Zoey, his A-ya, and his destiny.

**Zoey**

I sat in my room attempting to look at my vamp sociology book. Yes, it was very. School and even started again and Neferet was no longer here to make sure I was keeping up with my reading.

Even though I was only a third former, basically a freshman in regular high school, Neferet had wanted to put me in a fourth former level sociology class. Well I didn't want to be even more different than I argue was. So I agreed to do extra reading. Oddly enough I didn't really mind doing it because it was pretty interesting. Yes I know that I am a nerd. Anyway, I was attempting to do my reading when a totally strange feeling hit me. It felt as though someone had just punched me in the gut. Crap!

I thought of Heath. For some strange reason my intuition told me that he was at the House of Night. If this feeling is true, then I had to find him and send him away before Kalona found him. I knew that if Kalona found Heath alone it was pretty likely that he would kill him. Well there was no way I was going to let that happen. Crap, as much as I like Heath, he made a lot of stupid decisions. And coming to the House of Night when he had almost been killed recently was probably the stupidest decision he has ever made.

Well, I wasn't going to let Heath died because of me. But where was he? I got out of bed and murmured a quick prayer to Nyx. _Please let me find him. I don't want him to die. _I closed my eyes and waited for a moment. Suddenly, I thought I heard the voice of my Goddess whisper one single word: wall.

I think my Goddess and slipped on a pair of black flats. Heath was at the wall. The place where we had first Imprinted. Goddess, sometimes Heath really wasn't the brightest crayola in the box.

**Kalona**

"I told you not to come back. Zoey belongs to me. You are no business coming here. Now you shall pay for your foolish choices." He seized Heath by the neck.

He struggled away. "Zoey loves me. We are meant to be together. She could never love you. You're nothing but an evil demon freak."

The taunt annoyed Kalona. He scowled at the mortal fool. Raging jealousy resonated in his dark voice. "I will help her to forget you. After all, you're nothing but an insignificant human. Zoey is destined to be the next great vampyre High Priestess. There is no room in that life for you. She needs a consort who can match her power. You will be nothing to her by the hindering inconvenience."

"That's not true. Zoey doesn't need you. She needs someone who actually loves her. You could never love anyone or anything. She hates you or at least what you did before you screwed up her mind."

The comment pissed Kalona off even more. "You fool," he roared, "she chose me over you. She doesn't need you in her life. Now I will take you out of it permanently. You will not come between me and what is mine."

"I love her more than you ever will you freak."

This was more than Kalona could take. "Silence, mortal." He seized his neck and was about to act.

"No!" Kalona heard Zoey's voice in his head. Or was it?

The powerful immortal turned away from the boy.

Zoey stood a few feet away from him. A plethora of her emotions swept over him.

**Zoey**

"No!" I cried. This couldn't happen. I couldn't let Heath be destroyed over me. It was unthinkable.

Heath stood up and ran to me. " Zo, try and break away from the freak's spell. Remember to save everyone you have to destroy him. Kick his ass out of your life. "

I did remember Aphrodite's visions, but I couldn't destroy him, and I honestly didn't want to. I knew he was evil and everything, but I firmly believed that if he made the right choices, he would choose good over evil. He would choose Light over Darkness. "I can't destroy him. I want to save him."

"Zo, there is no hope for that fucking freak. He is an evil ass hole. He doesn't love you like I do. " Heath took my hand in his, leaned in and kissed me deeply. I knew I needed to push him away, but I didn't. After a moment he stopped. "I will always love you. I care what happens to you. Kalona only wants you for your power. He doesn't really care what happens to you. You shouldn't have to put up with that crap. You are better than that freak. You deserve better."

I looked over at Kalona : gorgeous, powerful, dark. Then I looked at Heath: Sweet, adorable, innocent. No, I didn't deserve to keep him in my life. He deserved better. I hated the fact that I had to give him up. I hated the fact that I had two guys fighting over me. Goddess, I wasn't even hot. What do you do want with me? I looked at each of them again. Kalona fit better into my world, but Heath and I have shared so much together over the years. In fact, if I hadn't been Marked, I thought we would have ended up marrying him. But this wasn't the case. I could no longer be selfish. I could no longer hold him back. Even though it hurt me deeply to say that I had to. It was the only way. "Heath, I don't love you anymore. I don't need you." It almost killed me to say those words.

Kalona smiled triumphantly. After my false admition he knew he ad won. But I sensed that this small, semi-permanent victory wouldn't be enough for him.

"No!" Shouted Heath. "What the hell is wrong with you? you sound like you're on crack or something. But I love you. Its you and me baby, forever!" Those were the last words he said to me.

"I've heard enough." Kalona sounded totally pissed off. It was as if the centuries of pent-up rage forced him to do what he did next. I saw the Darkness in his amber eyes. before I could stop him, he stepped past me and seized Heath by the neck. _Crack! _ Before I knew it, Heath was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To be honest, I am kind of relieved that Heath is dead, Anyway, now the plot can really get rolling. . . hopefully. The other red fledglings are now going to be in the story. I just love them. And things will start to heat up between Stevie Rae and Rephaim. From now on some of my inspiration will come from Burned. Even though this story is sort of an alternate. By the way, to my readers, please leave some feedback. I'd love it! Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

"You monster!" I ran over to Heath and laid my head on his chest, wishing against all odds that he was alive. Nothing. I got to my feet and went over to Kalona. "No wonder Nyx won't forgive you. You are heartless and cruel. You don't deserve her forgiveness, and you don't deserve mine. We are done."

Kalona's eyes were blazing with triumphant fury. He pulled me into his arms. "No! Rejoice for you have that foolish mortal out of your life forever. And now we can start a new life together. You can become the powerful vampyre High Priestess that you are destined to be. You won't have him holding you back any longer. Instead, you will have a consort who can match you in power. It's what you want. It's what you need."

Really? Had he seriously just missed what I said? I broke away from him. "No, Kalona, we cannot be together. You disobeyed me. You killed an innocent human out of the rage and jealousy. You've acted selfishly. That's what got you banished from Nyx's realm. And for the same reason we cannot be together."

Kalona took in my words. A look of blind fury crossed his face. His features darkened. I could feel the darkness pulsing through his body, his heart, and his very soul. It terrified me and made me want to back away. I tried to, but the immortal seized me in an iron grip. "You cannot abandon me. You made an oath before your insignificant High Council. You pledged yourself to me, and to bring me back to the path of your beloved Goddess. Of the Goddess who has spurned to me for centuries. You cannot go back on such an oath, and you don't want to."

I hesitated. "Nyx will forgive me," I said without much confidence.

The Darkness in Kalona's amber eyes swelled. "Your goddess is not as forgiving as you seem to believe. I know from personal experience."

No, that was bullpoopie. Nyx had never forsaken me, she had never abandoned me in this time I had known about her. I was special to her. I firmly believed that she would be forgiving and understanding towards my decisions. Or at least I hoped. " Yes she is. You and I are very different people, and Nyx will always forgive those who ask for forgiveness. The only one she won't forgive are those who act with nothing but rage, hatred, evil, and darkness. Even then you have to screw up pretty badly."

I could tell I hit a nerve. I felt sorry about it, but only slightly. I could hear the dark rage resonating in his voice. "You do not have the right to judge me on past mistakes. I always obeyed my Goddess, except for one time. One single act."

I rolled my eyes, goddess I was getting sick of his attitude. "Well, that one single act, in case you haven't noticed, lead you down a path of complete and total darkness. This same Darkness has consumed you, every part: your body, your heart, and even your very soul. I cannot be with someone who is allied with Darkness. I cannot be with someone who hasn't even tried to earn forgiveness from my Goddess. I can't be with you. I can't help you."

"What about our other bonds?" He pulled me in closer, squeezing my body tighter to his bare chest. I felt the heat of his rage, a rage that was centuries old and waiting to explode, waiting to envelop the world. "Our Imprint? I am your Warrior. I am your consort. You cannot abandon me. You do not have that power."

"I will do what I think is right. Nyx will forgive me. I want you to leave the House of Night." I broke away from him once again, trying not to look at him, otherwise there was the danger of being lost in his eyes.

He grabbed me again, only to pull me in to a deep kiss. I felt his rage, his passion, and many other things surge through my body, but they did not have the effect that Kalona wanted. I had to fight it. I didn't want to be consumed by it. His lust was insatiable. Goddess, I shouldn't have to deal with this crap. I was only a teenager. I shouldn't have to be pushing off a guy that had just killed my ex boyfriend. It was kind of sick. Only at the House of Night could something like this happen to me. Sometimes I wish I'd never been Marked. Sometimes I thought my life would be so much happier and easier if I just stayed normal. But I was out of luck in that department. In a frenzy of emotions I pushed him away.

He glowered at me. "You belong to me, Zoey Redbird. just as I belong to you. You cannot make me leave. This is my rightful place: at your side."

"Not anymore it isn't," I said angrily. "Don't you understand? You're sick and just plain wrong. I want you out of my life. I don't care about the pledge I made. I will be forgiven. That is something you can't understand, kindness, forgiveness. You're nothing but a twisted immortal. Now leave me alone and get out of my life." As I said those words, it felt like a knife was slicing through my very heart. I had to do it. I couldn't be with someone who had killed my first love. I couldn't be with someone who had forsaken my Goddess. It broke my heart, but there was nothing more to be done. I tried to remain stoic as I could. I asked him once more to leave.

I could tell he wanted to strike out against me. But by some miracle he contained himself. He inhaled deeply, took my hands in his, and spoke. I could tell he was trying to be seductive but I wouldn't let it work this time. "My Zoey, my A-ya, I promised you the world. It is time for me to fulfill my promise. I can do that now that the human is out of my way. I can give you everything you ever wanted. You will always be safe with me, my lady."

Goddess, I was so tempted by his words. I wanted them to be true. But there was no way in hell that they were. No, I had to send them away. But I could tell at this point that it was going to need force. I closed my eyes and broke away. "Wind, come to me, I summon you and your powers in hopes that you will send the immortal way. Far away from here. Send him where he can cause no further damage. I beg of you with all my heart." I felt the element inside of me. I held out my palms towards Kalona.

A gale of wind blasted through my hands. Kalona was lifted 10 feet into the air I will be element to lift him higher. I heard his cry of frustration. "Zoey, you are making a mistake. You are being a fool. Just wait, in time I will return. You will summon me back. Now that we are bonded you can no longer live without me. I will be back once you realize the terrible mistake you just made."

"Wind, take him away," I repeated. Another strong gale blew the immortal away and I went to Heath's body. I laid my head on his chest. Still there was no heartbeat I knew I was fooling myself. I knew there was no possible way he could be alive. This realization broke my heart. Then I started sobbing.

**Stark**

Stark was sitting alone in his dorm room when he felt the anguish of his High Priestess. He knew the moment he felt the pain that his lady was in trouble. He needed to find her and quickly. He needed to help her. The Warrior stood up and ran out of his room. His intuition and his bond told him that Zoey was near the wall. She was suffering. He had to get there quickly.

On his way, he ran into Damien and Jack.

Damien could tell from the look on Stark's face that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Zoey is in trouble. I need to find her," said Stark quickly.

Damien nodded. "We'll help you. Come on Jack."

The three fledglings then ran towards the wall, hoping to find Zoey quickly.

Her heart was broken. Stark could feel it. This wasn't a good sign. And as much as he loved the idea that perhaps he would finally get a legitimate relationship from Zoey, he knew that his duty as a warrior came first before selfish needs. He would find Zoey and do whatever he could to help ease her pain.

A few moments later, they found her at the wall, draped over Heath's body. What the hell was going on? Why was Heath back at the House of Night? He would find out.

Stark went over to his High Priestess and knelt beside her. "Zoey, I'm here," he shook her gently. This yielded no response. He tried again. "Zoey everything is okay now, I'm here to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what happened. My lady, you must tell me what happened." He shook Zoey again. Nothing at all. Zoey was sitting there, her body limp and hanging over Heath's, like an empty shell. What the hell was wrong with this picture? "Damien get over here."

Damien and Jack joined Stark beside Zoey. "Let's help her up," Damien took her arm and Stark took the other. Together they lifted her gently and set her against the wall. She collapsed onto the grass, still not responding in any way.

Jack put his head on Heath's chest. "Um guys, you better come back over here?"

Damien turned to his boyfriend. "What's the matter?"

Jack's voice was shaking. The color had drained from his sweet face. "Guys, I'm pretty sure that Heath is dead."

"No freaking way," said Stark.

Damien ran over to Heath and checked for a pulse. He confirmed Jack's suspicions. "Yep, he's dead, but there are no signs of injury. I have no idea what happened. But maybe Zoey knows. We got to try and talk to her."

Stark shook Zoey again. "Zoey, come on. You have to talk to me. Tell me what happened. Why is Heath dead?"

His words brought a reaction from Zoey. Her eyes shot open, wide and bloodshot. "Heath... dead... Kalona... gone."

Stark's eyes widened. So this had something to do with Kalona. Well this pissed Stark off. Kalona was supposed to be Zoey's Warrior. He wasn't supposed to be causing her pain, not on purpose. He was supposed to protect her always. Stark made a silent vow to himself that once he helped Zoey, that he would find the immortal and make him pay for causing his High Priestess this terrible agony. He wasn't going to get away with it. "Zoey," Stark tried again, "you need to tell me what happened."

"Kalona killed Heath," she murmured. Her eyes were red and puffy because of her tears. Snot was dripping out of her nose. It was kind of disgusting. She was clearly devastated. "Now he is gone. I need him. But he's gone."

Stark didn't know whether she needed Heath or Kalona. But both were gone. "Damien come help me, we need to get these two up to the infirmary."

Stark what did Zoey into his arms. She was shaking badly. "No, I need him. Don't take him away from me." She sounded slightly delirious. "I love him. He's gone, it's my fault."

"No, Zoey, you did nothing wrong. It was Kalona's doing. And I won't let them get away with this. Come on, Damien, Jack, grab Heath. The sun will rise soon. We need to get them to the infirmary. And I need to get underground."

They nodded when the heard the urgency in his voice. Then Damien and Jack lifted Heath up together. Then the group headed for the infirmary.

"No," said Zoey. "Bring him back. I love him. I need him." She sounded totally delusional. And Stark wasn't quite sure which _him _Zoey was referring to.

**Kalona**

The immortal sat alone in the darkness. He was in the exact same spot where Stevie Rae had found Rephaim. His wings shrouded over him like a cloak of of the deepest, blackest midnight. His head was troops down in defeat. A silver tear streaked his face. What has he done? Did truly believed that getting rid of the foolish human would make getting to Zoey easier. However, that wasn't the way things have worked out. She had banished him.

He had been banished contest away from yet another powerful woman. But he would not make the same mistakes he did last time. No, he would not give up so easily. Even though killing the human at this point had been a mistake, he knew he would win Zoey and her heart. It would just take time and coming and proper planning. But he had no idea how to begin to get her back.

Perhaps he would enter her dream. No, she would be expecting that.

_I love him. I need him._ The words echoed through Kalona's head. Were they Zoey's? Could they possibly be about him? Or were they about the mortal? Kalona have no way of telling. Except for the fact that they sounded like they were Zoey's. Their Imprint has allowed him to experience Zoey's feelings as she experienced them. Sometimes he could hear her voice in his head, calling to him. However, he was unsure if the words were meant for him. He had a highly doubted he had earned the powerful fledgling's love. He knew eventually that he would earn it. Either that or he would take it by force. But he was certain that he hadn't earned it yet. And he definately hadn't made any attempts to take it by force. . . yet.

How had things manage to go so terribly wrong? Perhaps it was his own faults. His rage and jealousy had led him astray. Just as they had with Nyx. After all, they had not yet started the journey down the goddess's path. The full moon ritual was in a week. He was supposed to play a part. Now he doubted he would participate. He doubted Zoey would call him back in that short amount of time. Unless he tried to find her and force her to take him back. No, that wouldn't work. Zoey Redbird was as stubborn as she was powerful. It would take some persuasion to win her trust. But he would, by the goddess he would.

A strange feeling suddenly washed over the beautiful winged immortal. Someone was coming, someone was coming for him alone.

"My love," a voice hissed from the trees behind him.

Kalona turned to look behind him. He turned in time to see if black stiletto boot emerge from between the trees, followed by a beautiful, dark figure. The gorgeous, evil, dangerous, and powerful Tsi Sigli woman had managed to find him. The immortal groaned. This would not be a pleasant encounter. He stood to face the powerful, near immortal, Tsi Sigli woman.

"Gone from the House of Night so soon, my love? What, did that foolish little whelp throw you out already. If I told you once, I told you a thousand times. You shouldn't try and deal with that one. She is an idiot child and an even more insignificant fledgling."

Kalona scowled. He would not allow anyone to talk about his A-ya, his Zoey, in that fashion. "If she is so insignificant and weak, then why do you want her destroyed? Why does she prevent you from taking over your beloved Vampyre High Council? Why does she stand in your way?"

Neferet smiled. "She is nothing but an inconvenience, but she can be dealt with. I have found a way. Not only that but I am one step closer to achieving immortality. When my immortality is achieved I shall take over the Vampyre High Council. When that is done, not even Zoey Redbird, as powerful as she is rumored to become, will be able to stand in my way. you and I will make the world as it used to be, as it rightfully should be. We will rule side-by-side, immortal, forever. Vampyres, fledglings, and humans alike shall bend to my will. I will destroy the foolish little whelp on my own. Her blood will spill at my feet And I will feed only to become stronger and more powerful than I already am. My mastery of Darkness has grown. No thanks to you."

No, the fun of losing Zoey was almost too painful to bear. Why did he care so much? Surely he didn't love her. Whatever feelings he had for her, it most definitely wasn't love. And why was it that every word that Neferet spoke against his lady made him want to destroy her? What was stopping him from seizing the Tsi Sigli by the throat and snapping her neck just as he had done to the mortal? No, she wouldn't be destroyed so easily. Besides, part of him knew it wasn't his business to destroy your. Especially if he was to choose Light, to choose Nyx, to choose Zoey. "You shall not destroy Zoey. She should be serving us." For now, he would not go against the Tsi Sigli. He would not challenge her power, not until he had Zoey back on his side. Yes, he would go along with Neferet's twisted goals for now. After all, she could overpower him, she could entrap him. For the Darkness within her was much stronger and more ancient than the force that he had been affiliated with for centuries. It was almost foreign to him. He did not know the full power of that darkness, but he was not willing to find out only to have it be used on him.

"Agreed, my love. But if she will not submit then she shall die. Now come with me back to Venice. I will not have you around the fledgling until I figure out how to destroy her. I will not share you. You belong to me for I release you. You are my consort. Now let us leave, I will deal with the House of Night here in Tulsa soon enough. But for now let us leave." Then Neferet kissed Kalona on the mouth. Kalona didn't retaliat, despite the fact that the possessive words pulsed through his head, causing agony with every single deadly beat He now understood why Zoey hated being possessed.

The immortal felt her Darkness tighten its grip on his heart. He did not know if he would ever be liberated from its hold. All he could do was hope that with the help of Zoey, he would be free from Neferet. He could be on the path of the Goddess. He could be with the incarnation of the woman he loved. Perhaps, he was even starting to love Zoey. But for now he knew he must put all thoughts of her aside. He knew that he must obey Neferet, even though he did not want to.. "Yes, my Queen. I will follow you anywhere, I shall do what you commanded." Kalona hated submitting to Neferet. They disappeared in the darkness together, wrapped in a twisted embrace,

**Rephaim**

The Raven Mocker felt a surge of sadness once again. His father, had abandoned him once more. This was unthinkable. He had believed that his father would stay at the House of Night. That's what the Red One had promised. She had told him that his father had become infatuated and bonded with the school's new High Priestess. Yet, Kalona had left the House of Night. his father had abandoned him once again. This was almost more than he could bear.

"Stevie Rae, come to me," whispered the Raven Mocker. He was sure that the Imprint they shared would bring the Red One to him. He needed to speak to her right away. He needed news of his father. However, he did not realize that at the moment Stevie Rae was occupied an unaware of the new situation.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae sat with Dallas, Kramisha, and Lenobia. At the moment they were trying to figure out the easiest way for the red fledglings to make the transition back to a somewhat normal life at the House of Night.

Kramisha laughed.. "Alls I'm sayin' is that we gonna need better places to stay in the basement. I know it's underground and everything, but the red fledglings are super sensitive to sunlight. I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to be burning up. It's not good for the skin."

Lenobia shot Kramisha a half-smile. "Perhaps you guys could return to the tunnels. We could arrange transportation for you back-and-forth. You guys could take classes again, and become a part of our community, just as you should rightfully be,"

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I love everyone at the House of Night, but our home isn't here anymore. It's in the tunnels. But I definitely love the idea of taking classes again. My Red Fledglings belong here just as everyone else does."

Lenobia smiled warmly at Stevie Rae. "I believe you're making the right choice, Stevie Rae. Classes resume on Monday. I will make sure that you all have pure your schedules."

"I hope I'm in poetry. Being the new poet Laureate isn't all that easy know," said Kramisha.

"I just want to take fencing again," said Dallas. "Then I can protect my High Priestess from whatever dangers are around. Including the rogue Red Fledglings."

"That is very admirable of you Dallas," said Lenobia. "You may all be excused. The sun will rise soon. You better get back to the basement. Tomorrow I shall make arrangements to have you transported back to the tunnels."

"Sounds great, thanks a heap, Lenobia. Come on ya'll, we better get goin'" Stevie Rae stood up to leave when she suddenly heard Rephaim's voice inside her head. He was calling to her. But she couldn't go to him, not now. The sun was about to rise. She had to get underground. It just have to be put off until tomorrow. Surely Rephaim would understand. And if he didn't, well, she would deal with them later.

Stevie Rae, Kramisha, and Dallas all headed for the basement. They will tell the others what to expect in the next few days. This would probably be a rough transition, but together they would make it happen.

-/-

_Stevie Rae, come to me. You must! _Stevie Rae's eyes opened. Was she dreaming? No, she suddenly remembered that she had to go visit Rephaim. She had put it off because of sunrise. But it was night again so she was safe to go out an above ground. Stevie Rae got out of her sleeping bag. The others were still fast asleep. She could slip away unnoticed.

Stevie Rae pulled on a pair of Ropers in some brown cowboy boots and got ready to leave. Unfortunately for her, Dallas was awake and ready to talk to her. "Hey babe," he said as he sauntered up to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly to him. "I've missed you lately. We used to hang out all the time. But now since you have that nasty creature it's like you're whole different person. You and me have a thing, babe. You should honor that. I should come before that nasty raven thing.

Stevie Rae sighed and kissed Dallas on the cheek. "Oh, Dallas, you know I love you and that I put you before Rephaim. But he's not a creature, he is . . . Just different. Plus it's not like our Imprint is romantic or anything."

Dallas laughed slightly. "I guess you're right. Where you going anyway?"

"I have to check on Rephaim. He's almost healed."

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Well I guess the sooner he gets healed the sooner he can leave. All right girl, I'll let you get to your business, but promise me that we'll spend some time together before we have to start class again. We have a lot of catching up to do. We need to make up for lost time. I thought I was going to lose you."

Stevie Rae smiled and blushed. "I promise."

Dallas pulled her into a deep kiss.

Stevie Rae smiled even more after they broke apart. She really liked kissing him. "I'll see you later Dallas, I promise!"

**Rephaim**

Where was she? Why hadn't she come last night? Oh wait, Rephaim remembered. The Red One could not be out near sunrise. She would have burned up. But still, where was she now. He had called her again only moments ago. Surely she was on her way. It was very important.

The Raven Mocker looked over. Zoey Redbird was on the bed beside him. Her human consort was in the next bed over. He wondered what had happened. Perhaps, Stevie Rae could shed some light on the situation. Perhaps, she could answer his many questions about what had happened to his father and where he had gone.

All he had to do was wait. He could feel her coming.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae rushed into the infirmary. She ignored the two vamps and went straight for Rephaim's bed, stopping only when she saw Zoey was in the bed right beside his.

"Rephaim, what on earth is going on?"

The Raven Mocker looked at the Red Vampyre. "your friend was brought here last night along with the human. Where is my father?"

"Wait, what? Kalona is gone? And what human do you mean, Heath?" Stevie Rae looks frantically over to the next bed and her suspicions were realized. What was he doing here? And what has happened to her BFF? And what of Kalona? Something strange was going on here and she needed to figure out what it was. She had to deal with one question at a time. "Well I'm going to try and talk to Zoey, then maybe we can find out what happened to your daddy."

"Fair enough," said Rephaim. "But hurry it along."

Stevie Rae went over to her best friend and woke her up.

Zoey opened her eyes. "Stevie Rae, is that you?"

"Yeah, oh Z, was on earth happened to you? And what about Heath? What is he doing here anyway?" Stevie Rae hugged her best friend.

"Heath is dead. And he's gone. I miss him. I love him, or at least I think I do, or maybe I was starting to. But now he's gone. It's only fault."

Stevie Rae was absolutely shocked. How could this have happened? Where on earth was Kalona. Something was terribly wrong here. "What do you mean Heath is dead? What happened?"

"Kalona killed him. I miss him. I want him back." Zoey didn't sound like herself, and that worried Stevie Rae.

"Where is Kalona now?"

"I don't know. I sent him away. He's gone. So is Heath. It's all my fault. Oh Stevie Rae, I'm a terrible person."

"No, Z, you're the nicest person I know. Don't worry, we will figure something out. Maybe Rephaim knows where he went." Stevie Rae turned to the Raven Mocker.

"He left Tulsa. That's all I know," said Rephaim, sounding slightly annoyed.

Stevie Rae looked at Zoey. "Oh no, do you think he went back to Neferet?" Crap! He probably did. This wasn't good. "We have to find him Zoey! Otherwise the House of Night and the world would be doomed."

"I sent him away. I don't want him back. I need him. I can't let him destroy the world. He can't go back to Neferet. But I can't help him. Oh Stevie Rae, what am I gong to do?" Tears streaked down Zoey's face.

Stevie Rae embraced her best friend. "We'll figure something out. Don't you worry," was all that Stevie Rae could think to say.

**Zoey**

I didn't know what to do. I was all confused. Nothing was making sense to me. Heath was dead because of Kalona. I hated the immortal for killing my former consort. But Heath had been even more than that. He was my first love. He was honest and sweet and he didn't deserve the fate that he got. It was my fault. I should have dealt with Heath earlier. If I had maybe he wouldn't be dead right now. Maybe he would be on a date with some other girl. Actually, he wouldn't have been. But at least he wouldn't have been dead . Even though Kalona have committed the murder, I felt like I was fully responsible. It was making me crazy.

Why did this crap always have happened to me. Was I whacked with the unlucky stick as a child? Most likely. I was only 17. I shouldn't have to deal with this drama. But this is my life, I guess I had to get used to it. But it was so hard

Then, of course I kept thinking about Kalona. I was missing him terribly and I didn't even know why. I was pretty angry at him and I knew I couldn't be with him. So why did I miss him? Why did I want him to return to me? Okay, this was just bizarre. I was so not up for dealing with all this crap.

And of course, Stevie Rae had brought up a valid point. What if he'd gone off with Neferet? If he did, then I know then I was pretty much screwed and so was the world. I knew I had to find them, but honestly at the moment I felt like being selfish. I just wanted to rest. I didn't want to see him.

After all, school was about to start on Monday. I have enough stress as it was. I would find Kalona later. In the meantime, I hope that our Imprint could provide some answers. Like maybe where he was, or how he was feeling. I didn't know, Imprints were strange.

I leaned back on my pillow, totally feeling like getting some more rest. But the next moment, as luck would have it Aphrodite came in to the infirmary. She was already all made up in perfect looking. Goddess, she had all the luck. She always looked gorgeous. Honestly I was pretty jealous of her.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I have something really important to tell you."

I want my eyes. Typical Aphrodite, she had even stopped to ask what had happened yet. Oh well, I figured she would when she told me her news. Hopefully it was important. Because I so didn't want to know if she and a Darius had been getting down and dirty. "Olay, shoot."

"I had some more visions."

Uh-oh. If the look on her face was any indication of the contents of the visions I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. Actually, I was definitely sure that it probably didn't want to know. Aphrodite and visions always predicted gloom and doom. At the moment and really wasn't in the mood for hearing about it. Especially if it had to do with me. Which probably did. I sighed. "Fine, just tell me." I braced myself for the worst news possible.

"Well the missions were about you and Kalona again. There were three of them inner row."

I raised my eyebrows. "Three, like in a row?"

"Yea, I know, it's never happened before. And they were all related too. Anyway the first one, well Kalona was back with Neferet. You were kneeling on the ground. Everyone was in the background suffering. Neferet sliced you down the middle. Your blood spilled on the ground and you were dead within seconds.. Neferet had won. The world and everyone in it was totally nasty and disturbing."

Crap. How typical. "What about the others?" I asked, not actually wanting to know.

"in the second one his wings were white. You guys were locked in an embrace. Everyone seemed happy. In fact everything was a little bit too much like a fairytale. But then all that changed. Neferet appeared and conjured some sort of weird Darkness. You know like the stuff she killed Shakina with. Well , it wrapped around Kalona. You could do nothing to see him. Seeing you defeated drove Kalona mad. He gave into the darkness. His wings turned black again. Neferet won."

Double crap. "Anything else?"

"Well, there was one more thing, and this was the weirdest thing of all. I just saw Darkness. Then I saw amber eyes. I heard the words 'I love you'. The visions ended. They all were about you and Kalona. And from what I can tell we are doomed. Mystique and do something to change it. Have you helped him start down the path of the Goddess?" Suddenly Aphrodite turned and finally noticed Heath on the bed beside me. "Woah, Z, what the hell happened to Heath."

Wow, she finally noticed. I knew she would eventually, but it had taken her long enough. "Kalona killed Heath. Then I sent him away. I said we were through and I couldn't help him anymore. I wanted him out of my life. He was angry. But he did leave after I forced him to with some wind power."

"Crap, Z, that was a stupid thing to do. Now he'll probably go running off to find that bitch. And then the whole entire world is screwed. You need to get him back."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how I will find him."

"Goddess, Zoey, sometimes you are kind of worthless. But whatever. We'll find him and we'll bring him back. Once you help him we can deal with Neferet. I have a feeling that she will be easer to take down if she doesn't have a sexy immortal by her side." Aphrodite flashed me a smile. "Oops, sorry Z, I know he's all yours."

I rolled my eyes. Goddess, sometimes Aphrodite worried me. But she was right. I needed to swallow my pride and Kalona back before anything terrible happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is another short filler chapter. I know where I want this story to go, but it needed to be set up, and it may not be updated for awhile. I'll try my best to update soon though. To all my still silent readers, please, leave some feedback. Don't be shy! Thanks! Happy Reading!**

**Kalona**

He couldn't get her out of his head. He imagined holding her in her arms, kissing her neck, whispering sweet nothings (probably insincere) in her ear. She, in return would meditate with him, tell him stories of Light, stories that had long been forgotten. They would sit together, undisturbed in Nyx's temple, as he slowly gained her trust, and maybe even . . . No, what did he care about love? He didn't need it. He had loved Nyx, and his emotions had turned him to Darkness. He had been banished from her realm because of love. Then, he had loved A-ya. But she had betrayed and trapped him. He remembered the ancient promise, a promise that they would meet again. He had never believed it.

But then, when the Tsi Sigli woman had released him from his earthly prison, he had found her reincarnate. But she was so much more than that. She was meant to be a powerful vampyre High Priestess. In fact, she was meant to be so powerful, that even Neferet, had felt threatened by her. Not only was she meant to be more powerful than Neferet, or perhaps even as powerful as the great Goddess Nyx herself, but she was also as beautiful as his ancient Cherokee woman. Actually, she was even more beautiful because of the intricate and delicate patterns of her Goddess given Marks. Seeing Zoey Redbird had awakened something deep within his soul. Something that was affiliated with Light, something that he had thought had been lost forever, something that had been weak for centuries and was only now starting to gain strength.

But why did he want Light over Darkness. He could be the most powerful being in the world with Darkness at his side. It had already consumed him and made him powerful. He had much more power than he had ever had as a Warrior of Nyx. Also, by his side, was the most powerful and dark Tsi Sigli woman to ever exist. As she drew closer to her goals of immortality, she had promised him more power. They would have a dominion over the world in a new age. The age where humans and mortals were below vampyres would be restored. Kalona knew that with Neferet at his side, no one could stop him. Except for . . . Zoey. This was why Neferet wanted to destroy her.

Every time Neferet came up with a plan to destroy the fledgling it brought pain to the winged immortal. He couldn't bear to have his Zoey, his A-ya, destroyed. It was unthinkable. The Darkness stirred inside of him every time the Tsi Sigli woman was with him. It tightened his grip on his body, his heart, and his very soul. He knew that he needed to be liberated of her Darkness if he had any chance of being with his new High Priestess.

Zoey Redbird entered his mind again. He felt her turmoil and he knew he was the cause. After all, he had killed the foolish mortal. Yes, it had been out of jealousy and rage. But she hadn't really given him the opportunity to explain. She had spurned him outright. Just as Nyx had. But this would not turn out the same way. He would not make the same mistake twice. Kalona concentrated on Zoey. A feeling hit him. She was asleep. He had to go to her in her dreams. He had to make her understand his side of things. He had to make her take him back. He tried to concentrate, but his concentration was interrupted by footsteps.

He heard the click-clack of her heeled boots against the marble of the villa they were staying at on Capri. She came up to him, where he was sitting, and wrapped her arms around him. "My love," she whispered darkly in his ear. "Come, let us go to bed. Staying at the House of Night and being away from me for so long must have made you exhausted." She pressed herself against him and ran her perfectly manicured finger tips down his spine. Her kiss was dark and powerful. He felt another shot of darkness pulse through his body. Her hands found his. He allowed her to take him up to the room they were sharing.

Her form-fitting black dress was off in moments. She was truly an exquisite form, gorgeous in her glory. Changed vampires were always extremely beautiful. She kissed him again.

This was wrong. Extremely wrong. He did not love the Tsi Sigli woman, and he knew that she didn't love him. She loved his incredible power and his Darkness. He could hardly blame her. Still, this was wrong. He would never love Neferet, and even though he didn't love Zoey yet, he had loved A-ya, and he had loved Nyx. He knew that each of the powerful women he had loved were a part of the powerful, young, High Priestess. Even though she had sent him away, he would not betray her. He would be loyal to the woman he had pledged himself to. He would not break their Imprint. To do so would cause them both unimaginable pain. Besides, if he broke it, then that would be one additional reason for Zoey never to trust him, ever again.

He pushed her off of him. Her eyes darkened. "What are you doing, my love, my consort?"

"I am not your consort," he said.

She laughed, trying to hide her anger. "Of course you are, my love. I freed you from your earthly prison. It is thanks to me that you walk this earth. You belong to me, and together we will rule, side by side, a new age."

"No, you will be defeated." Kalona thought of Zoey. He suddenly realized that he had faith in the power of her Light. It was strange. Hopefully, she would help him to get back to the Light, back to the path of Nyx. Kalona imagined that Neferet would have been much more appealing, if she was more like the powerful fledgling.

"Who will do that? With you by my side, there is no chance for defeat." A look of realization crossed her gorgeous face. "Unless you plan to betray me. But it is impossible. Thanks to Darkness, you and I are forever bonded together." Neferet looked into his dark eyes. It almost seemed like she was looking into his soul. "No, impossible. You are Imprinted with that ignorant little whelp. You chose her over me? Unthinkable. You shall pay. But I will give you another chance. I will not destroy you. We are meant to rule together."

"I do not need you," said Kalona. "Yes, you freed me, but you do not own me. Nor can you control my actions." Kalona stood up. "I will leave you now. You shall be stopped by Zoey Redbird. She becomes more and more powerful every single day. She will overpower you, which is why I will choose her. Besides, she is the reincarnate of my lost love. She will be as powerful as Nyx. I am bonded with her, and I shall return to her."

Kalona could hear the dark fury resonating in her voice. "You fool. Nyx is weak. That is why I turned from her. The power of Light can not give you what you desire. Only Darkness can. It is a much more powerful master than that foolish goddess could ever be. Do not be an imbecile, Kalona. You were meant for Darkness. That is why you fell. Your wings are black, just as your heart, just as your soul, just as the force that bonds us together. A weak fledgling, even if she does become a High Priestess, could never conquer Darkness. You would be an idiot to ally yourself with Zoey Redbird and Nyx."

"Then let me be an idiot. But I no longer choose you. You no longer have control over me." Kalona unfurled his great wings.

A look of pure fury and Darkness crossed Neferet's face. The Darkness flowed into her, consumed her a thousand times over. She extended her arm and pointed at him. Tendrils of Darkness curled from her fingertips. They wrapped around his body and squeezed the energy out of him. He fell to his knees before Neferet in a pose of supplication. It was utter humiliation. The Tsi Sigli woman smiled. "You belong to me, my beloved immortal. And you will stay by my side forever."

No! Neferet's web of darkness enveloped his body. He couldn't move. He was trapped. Kalona screamed Zoey's name in his head, _Help me, my lady. I need you. _He prayed that she would hear him.

**Zoey**

My eyes opened. I looked over at the clock. It was five thirty at night. Goddess, I had been waking up early the past few days. It was Sunday today. School would start again tomorrow. The full moon ritual was a week from tomorrow. I knew that I needed to get Kalona back soon. Otherwise he would return to Neferet, if he hadn't already. Not only that, but the ritual that was dedicated to Nyx could be the first step in the right direction for Kalona. It made sense. Finally, even though I hated admitting it, a small part of me, and by small I pretty much meant microscopic, but still, a part of me was glad that Heath was out of my life.

Of course, I wish it had happened a different way. Heath did not deserve to die, especially at the hands of Kalona. It was just sick and wrong. It had taken all my strength to keep my soul from shattering. I mean my heart was already broken; I didn't need to deal with any more crap. Heath did not deserve to die and it was my fault that he was dead now. Yes, I know that Kalona had actually done the killing. But it was my fault. I should have been there to stop him. But I had failed.

When I had told everyone about it they were all horrified. They said I had done the right thing by kicking Kalona's ass right out of my life. But then Aphrodite had reminded them of Neferet's dark threat. We all agreed that we needed to get Kalona back, otherwise the world was screwed. Oddly enough, everyone thought that I was the only person who could get Kalona back on the path of our beloved goddess. I hoped they were right. I knew I had to have faith in my goddess. with Nyx at my side, I could be strong and hopefully I could keep the promise I had made to both Nyx and Kalona.

It was then that it hit me. I heard his voice in my head. _Help me, my lady. I need you!_

He sounded terrified and defeated. I had never heard him sound like that. Well this wasn't good. But what could I do? I had no idea where he was. How could I even help him?

I needed to talk to my friends. They could give me answers. But honestly, this was my last day of freedom before school started. The Kalona issue could wait. If he was suffering, maybe he deserved it. He had killed Heath for no good reason, and I was still pissed off at him. Plus, I was pretty much dead tired. I couldn't do anything productive without enough sleep. My head hit the pillow and I got a few more wonderful hours of sleep.

-/-

"Zoey, take me back."

Crap, crap, crap! Kalona stood before me. He looked gorgeous. His tanned chest glistened slightly. His wings spread about him like a dark cloak of night. His hair was perfect. His amber eyes were locked with mine. He came up to me and took my hands in his. "Zoey, take me back. I know I killed your foolish mortal, but I was doing it for us, for you."

"No," I said, "I can't take you back. You disobeyed me. You murdered an innocent person. If I can't trust you, how can I help you, how can I be with you?"

"Give me another chance; I shall not fail you, my lady." He sounded incredibly sincere.

I couldn't believe him. "That's what you said to me before. What you did was sick, wrong, and unforgivable."

"Zoey Redbird, you need me in your life. Just as I need you in mine. Face the truth. Accept me as I am. Help me find the Light. I can help you defeat Neferet."

I had no doubt about that. After all, he had been allied with Neferet for a while now. He could help. But hell, was it smart to accept him? He could betray us, he could betray Nyx. Aphrodite's visions had proved it. I tried to think of what my friends would say. But they were not here. I knew that they thought Kalona was evil and totally screwed up, which was kind of true, but I also knew that they thought it was best if he was on our side. I knew that I should do the right thing. I knew that I should accept him back, and try to change him. But was I strong enough, wise enough, and powerful enough to do it? Hell no, I was only seventeen for goddess sake, I hadn't even Changed yet. I could die. Not everyone survived the Change.

As if Kalona could read my mind he pulled me into his embrace and kissed my forehead. "You will survive the Change. You are the most powerful fledgling the world has ever seen. Your goddess loves you. You must take me back. We are bonded together. Take me back. Give me a chance. You know that you want to. It is destiny." He kissed me deeply.

I wanted to push him off, but his pure passion and lust shot through my body. Our kiss deepened. I pressed my body against his. We continued to make out. No, this was wrong. I was mad at him. I shouldn't be doing this. I pushed him off of me. "I can't take you back. This is just wrong. Goodbye Kalona."

"No, Zoey, I need your help. Neferet has trapped me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for another short chapter, but I know what I am going to do with the next chapter. I'm really excited for what is to come. But until I get it written, here is another chapter! So be sure to press that beautiful review button and leave me a comment! Happy reading!**

**Zoey**

Suddenly, I woke up. Kalona's words echoed through my head. "No, Zoey, I need your help! Neferet has trapped me!" Did I believe him? No, I didn't, I couldn't. He had lied to me too often.

I thought of Aphrodite's visions: all five of them. According to Aphrodite, I was going to end up with Kalona. No matter what. But also, according to her visions, the world would get screwed up no matter what. Because of my choices. I really shouldn't have to deal with that pressure. But maybe it wasn't just my choices. I knew that Neferet and Kalona's actions also affected what would happen, but for one reason or another, so did my decisions. It was so lame. I really shouldn't have to deal with this crap. I was only seventeen for goddess sake. I hadn't even changed. Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe, deep down, I wished that I wouldn't.

Goddess, everything was getting all screwed up. I had to figure out how to deal with a lot: Kalona, Neferet, being the new High Priestess of the House of Night, classes, Heath's death, and a lot of other things that I couldn't even think of at the moment. Well, if I was going to put myself under all that stress than I was going to need a lot of brown pop.

Since it was my last day of freedom, I decided to get dressed and track down my friends. After everything I have been through, I thought I deserved a break. Some people might consider my behavior selfish, but I thought it was well deserved. Sadly, I probably wouldn't get one. I just wasn't that lucky.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple V-neck sweater. Then I pulled on a pair of black boots and pulled my long, thick, dark hair into a messy bun. Hell, I didn't feel like putting much effort into my outfit today.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. Well who could that be? "Come in" I called. The door opened.

Stevie Rae came in. She was wearing her typical roper jeans and a button down blouse and cowboy boots. Her strawberry blond hair was messy and for once she wasn't smiling. It was so odd seeing my best friend without a smile. Stevie Rae always had a smile and a positive attitude no matter what was happening. She was sort of like my rock. However, as soon as she came in I knew why she wasn't. Rephaim stood beside her with a solemn look on his bird face.

Crap! I really didn't want any more bad news "What's up?" I asked, slightly afraid of what I was going to hear. I didn't like the look Rephaim was giving me.

"Rephaim is worried about Kalona. He disappeared. He senses that he is in grave danger. He might be trapped. We were wondering if you knew anything about it."

Rephaim was scowling at me, if his father was in danger he knew was because of me. Uh-oh. This was definitely confirmation that Kalona's words were true. And if he was trapped and in trouble, then it was all my fault. Why did I have to put the guys that I had relationships with in danger? Heath was dead because of me. Kalona, for all I knew was trapped with Neferet. I shouldn't have sent him away. Doing so had just completely screwed him over. Goddess, sometimes I felt like I couldn't do anything right. Sometimes, I feel like I fail at being a good person.

"Zoey," said Stevie Rae, "what happened? You can tell me anything. I know that Kalona killed Heath, but what happened after that? Tell me, I won't judge you. I won't be mad."

Well, she might not be mad, but I knew that Rephaim would most likely be furious. Quite honestly, I guess I couldn't blame him. I had shamed his father. If he was trapped it was my fault. Still, I didn't want to say what had happened. I knew I could trust Stevie Rae with my life. She was my BFF. She would stick by my side. But Rephaim would be pissed. I really didn't want to face that, because facing the anger of a dark creature born from hatred, lust, and evil was quite terrifying.

"Come on, Zoey. You can tell me anything."

Well, I guess I better get it over with. They were going to find out anyway. "I was mad at him. I told him to leave. But he said I couldn't force him to go away because we were bonded together. He was saying all this crap and I got sick of him. I wanted him to leave me alone. So I sent him away. He said I would regret my decision and that he would be back."

I knew that my explanation wasn't very good I could tell by the look on Stevie Rae's face. But it was all I had. I looked over at the Raven Mocker. He was scowling at me. Stevie Rae looked slightly confused. I waited for her reaction, but when none came, I spoke again. "I sent him away because he killed Heath. If he is trapped and in trouble, then it is all my fault."

**Kalona**

Why had she spurned him? He had been completely and utterly honest and sincere. Yet, she had still denied him. She had pushed him away once again. Maybe it wasn't enough that he only been honest a few times. Kalona suddenly understood why Zoey was so angry with him. He had lied to her countless times and broken several promises. He had done terrible things to her and to the people she loved. No wonder she was denying him.

Still, he had thought that his sincere cry for help would make her believe in him. But it hadn't. Perhaps one shred of honesty was not enough to make up for a lifetime dishonesty. He was trapped by Neferet's Darkness. Even now it was slowly consuming him further than he had ever been consumed before. And this Darkness was even more ancient and powerful than anything he had ever known. It made his own Darkness even more powerful. It weakened the trace of Light that had been awakened inside his soul because of Zoey. He could feel that Light extinguishing. Soon it would be gone, there would be no hope. Zoey needed to save him, or he needed to find a way to escape. Otherwise he would never be with his new High Priestess. He would never earn Nyx's forgiveness. He would never earn Zoey's love. He would be consumed by Darkness, and Neferet would control every aspect of his immortal life.

Even though he hated to admit it, the idea terrified him.

**Rephaim**

He glowered at the young High Priestess. It was because of her that his father was in peril. He believed that his father had killed the mortals simply to rid the young fledgling of her torment. It did not matter that his father might have had additional motives. In truth, he wanted to make things easier for himself and his High Priestess. His actions had been noble. In Rephaim's eyes his father had done his duty. Yet the foolish girl had spurned him, because of the weak mortal human nonetheless, and she had put him in danger. She would pay for that.

Rephaim looked at Stevie Rae. She was too kind, too sympathetic for her own good. He knew that she would take Zoey Redbird's side over his. She did not like his father, and despite their Imprint, she thought he was a monster. Maybe he was. He had been created out of the evil, hatred and rape. Still, Rephaim knew that Stevie Rae believed in justice. So hopefully she would stand up for him.

That didn't really matter. Rephaim looked towards the fledgling High Priestess. An ancient fury boiled inside of him. He wanted to serve his father. Did that mean he should strike out against the girl who had spurned him? Is that what his father would want? No, probably not. His father had never wanted Zoey to be harmed. He simply wanted to possess her. He never wanted her dead either. No, there was too much going on inside of his head. He didn't know how he could react without doing the wrong thing, without angering his father. He only knew that his father was in danger. He had sensed his peril. None other than Zoey Redbird had brought on his circumstances. She should have accepted his father. Had she done that, then he would not be in his current predicament. He would be here this very moment. He looked at Zoey Redbird. The young vampyre fledgling was a fool.

Stevie Rae put her hand on his shoulder. In attempt to ease the dark frustration that was now pulsing through his body. She spoke, and somehow her words seemed to soothe him. "Zoey, we must figure out what happened. Rephaim is really worried. I'm worried too. I don't want something terrible happen."

Rephaim was more than worried. He was furious. Before he could stop himself, furious words came. "You, Zoey Redbird, " he said, his voice booming with an ancient fury that mirrored his father's, " you sent him away. You spurned him. He is in danger because of you. So then, you must do everything you can to save him. You were wrong in your decisions. My father should not have to suffer for your foolish choices. "

"Be nice, Rephaim," Stevie Rae warned. "I'm sure Zoey did what she thought was best."

He ignored the Red One. "No. My father does not deserve to suffer just because she made idiotic choices."

Zoey stood there and finally spoke to defend herself. "Kalona has made plenty of wrong choices. And he has never had to make up for them."

"But he has. He was trapped in the Earth for centuries."

"Well, I don't want Kalona to be trapped. But I'm also not going to take all the blame for his situation. He made his choices and I made mine. I have no way to save him."

"Find a way or I shall strike out at you with all the power I possess."

"He doesn't mean it," said Stevie Rae.

"But I do. If you do not do something, you shall pay."

"I'm going to find a way. I promise," said Zoey.

Stevie Rae scowled at him. "Rephaim. you better go back to the infirmary. You need your rest."

No, he did not need to rest. He needed to save his father. However, one look at Stevie Rae made him realize there would be no arguing with her. He would obey, but if Zoey did not keep her promise, then he would avenge his father. He turned and left the room.

**Zoey**

I was really glad when Rephaim left. He had been so pissed off that it had really scared me. Of course he blamed me. Was pretty much my fault. But I definitely didn't appreciate being threatened by my consort's (if you could even call him that anymore) favorite son. It was kind of messed up, and even though I had sent him away, and it had put him in danger, Kalona had still screwed up and I wasn't going to take all the blame. I turned to my BFF. "Stevie Rae, I had to send them away. He was acting like a total jerk. He murdered Heath for goddess sake. I couldn't let him get away with it. It was sick and wrong."

Stevie Rae gave me a sympathetic smile. "I understand, and Zoey, I won't let Repahim hurt you. He was just upset. He really isn't all bad. But I do agree that we need to find Kalona. If he really is trapped with Neferet, then we need to find a way to save him, otherwise everyone is going to be in trouble."

"I know, but I really have no idea how I will save him. I have no idea where he is. Besides, we don't even really know if he's in danger." I was in denial. I knew it and so did Stevie Rae. Not only was I denying that Kalona was in danger but I also was refusing to do anything about it. I was such a terrible person.

"Zoey, I think we both know that he is in danger. And we can't put the world in danger. You need to be strong. Cowgirl up and do the right thing."

I laughed slightly at her comment. Should I tell her about the dream? Maybe she would help me make sense of it. " I guess Rephaim is right. I didn't want to believe him. But now I know it's the truth. He entered my dreams again last night. He said that he needed me and that he was trapped. I didn't believe him, but now I do."

"Don't worry, we are in this together. You were my best friend. I will help you. I know you'll always stand by me. And I will always stand by you. And everyone else will help too. As for Rephaim, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. " She smiled and gave me a hug. "Oh shoot," she said, looking out the window. "I have to go. I promised the other red fledglings I would meet them. It's our last day of freedom you know. Don't worry. Everything will work out. we will find a way to stop Neferet. We're in this together." My BFF left the room.

I suddenly lost all desire to go find my friends. I just wanted to rest. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day. And tomorrow would be the start of a whole new set of problems.

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite sat in her room. She, like everyone else wanted to rest before classes started again. Seriously, she didn't even know why she bothered to stay here. She was just a crummy human. Okay, she was more than that. She was sort of a prophetess. Some people would find that lucky, but she certainly didn't. Oh well, it allowed her to be a part of the world that she had grown accustomed to. The teachers hadn't kicked her out, but instead they allowed her to stay. She was still important to Nyx, and that was the best feeling in the world.

Suddenly, her iPhone rang. She checked the caller ID and rolled her eyes. What did she want? "What, Stevie Rae."

The Okie girl sounded frantic. "I'm worried about Zoey. Kalona is missing. I need your help. I'm coming over in a minute. And try not to be so hateful this time."

What the hell? Kalona was missing? "Okay, whatever, I'll see you in a minute." She hung up. Well, if she couldn't spend a day with Darius, at least something interesting happened.

But this is bad news. If Kalona was missing and then he was probably with Neferet. If this was true, then everyone was pretty much screwed. If he was gone, then vision number one probably would happen. Uh-oh. This was not good. They were in some serious trouble.

Suddenly, something really strange happened. It wasn't a vision. It was something of a different sort. But it was probably just as powerful as vision, and just as accurate. She heard Kalona's deep voice inside her head. "Zoey Redbird. I need you. Neferet has trapped me. You must to liberate me."

Oh shit! This was not a good sign. If her powers were expanding, tat only meant the Nyx was trying to tell her something. If the goddess was interfering than this wasn't a good sign. It meant the world was in more danger than anyone realized.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open," called Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae barged in. Aphrodite took one look at her and couldn't stop herself. "Goddess, Stevie Rae, can't you start dressing in style? Your country clothing is so not attractive."

"Oh shut up Aphrodite. This is no time for you to make fun of me. Kalona is gone, and Zoey is in trouble. I'm really, really worried. We need to figure out where he is. but Zoey is still so upset with him that she really doesn't want to try and do anything right now. But if he is with Neferet, we need to find out for sure and get him back here."

"Well, why is he even gone in the first place?" Before she got all worked up, Aphrodite needed the full story. "What the hell did Zoey do this time?"

"After he killed Heath, Z, got pissed and used wind to kick his butt far away from the House of Night."

"Well, at least Zoey didn't let him get away with all the shit he did. But now, the world might suffer for it. Goddess, I'm getting sick of all of her man drama."

Stevie Rae glared at Aphrodite. "This is about a lot more that Z's man drama. This is about the fate of the world. Have you had any visions lately? Do you know anything that could help us to find Kalona?"

"I've had lots of visions lately, but none of them would help us find where Kalona is. But just before you got here something really freaky happened. It wasn't a vision, but I could hear Kalona's voice inside my head. He was calling out to Zoey and he sounded like he was in pretty big trouble. This has that bitch Neferet written all over it.:"

"That's weird. Maybe you are getting some new powers. But yes, Neferet is probably behind this, and if she is for sure than we have to get Kalona back."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about getting new powers. The visions are enough as it is. We need to find Kalona, though."

"Maybe you can tap into your last, vision thing, or whatever it was and see if you can find him. If you can hear him trying to communicate with Zoey, then maybe we can find some way to communicate with him."

"Are you on crack, Stevie Rae. I have never tried to tap into one of my visions. Let alone, I gave never tried to communicate with them. I don't think that's even possible."

"Be nice," said Stevie Rae, sounding offended. "It's worth a shot. Anything to help Zoey."

"Yeah, whatever. I can try, but if this works, Zoey is gonna owe me big time."

**Kalona**

_Zoey Redbird, I need you. Neferet has trapped me. You must liberate me!_

Kalona focused all his energy in an attempt to get a message to Zoey. But he was starting to feel worthless and pathetic. She wouldn't come to save him. She had removed him from her thoughts, just as she should. Why was he even trying to contact her. She had obviously given up on him. He hated the fact that he was being ignored. It made him feel worthless.

He heard the click clack of her heels on the marble floor. Kalona stared at the floor. He would not look at the Tsi Sigli woman.

"My love," she hissed. "Do not despair. Do not let my bonds keep you down. When you come back to your senses, I shall liberate you, and we shall, once again be equals."

Kalona ignored her, but that didn't stop her from trying again. "Kalona, you are being a fool, a weak and pathetic fool. Why would you choose Light and that insignificant child over Darkness and a powerful, nearly immortal, vampyre? Zoey has not even made the Change. She is not worthy of your power. There is only one who can make you happy. I can give you all that you have ever dreamed of. I can give you power beyond what you have ever imagined."

Kalona would not look at her. However, he heard the anger in her voice. "Fine, do not speak until you can show me the respect I deserve. Soon, Zoey Redbird will be no more. Then there will be nothing to come between us." Kalona remained silent until the angry clicking of her heeled boots faded away.

_Zoey Redbird, save the one who would give you the world._

**Aphrodite**

_Zoey Redbird, save the one who would give you the world._

"I just heard him again," said Aphrodite. "This is getting creepy."

"Come on, Aphrodite, concentrate. She if you can find out where he is. No, wait," Stevie Rae paused. "I have an idea. Ask Nyx to help you reach Kalona. I have a feeling that your new vision things can help us. You are more than just vision girl, I bet Nyx has blessed you with powers you haven't even discovered!"

Aphrodite couldn't believe how insane Stevie Rae was sounding right now. But she was trying to make her feel better. Who knows, she could be right, maybe Nyx loved her more than she even realized. At that moment, Aphrodite knew she had to try whatever she could. _Nyx, this is Aphrodite, your human prophetess. I know I should have prayed to you more often, but you know that I'm not really good at this kind of thing. I also don't know why I am able to hear Kalona's voice in my head, but I was hoping that this new power goes both ways. We need to help Zoey save Kalona, and at the moment, Zoey has given up! Please, Nyx, we need your help!_

Aphrodite waited for some kind of sign. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she received one. The Goddess's voice rang in her ears. _Aphrodite, you are stronger and more gifted than you realize. Focus on your abilities and believe in yourself, just as I believe in you. You are not alone, my child._ A blanket of warmth enveloped Aphrodite, the warmth of Nyx's love. She was instantly filled with confidence. An idea hit her.

"Stevie Rae, I think I know what to do," she whispered excitedly. The Okie girl smiled.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and concentrated on Kalona. _Where are you? Zoey does want to find you, she just won't admit it. _Aphrodite put all her energy into the message, and she prayed it would, by some miracle, reach Kalona.

Aphrodite and Stevie Rae waited silently for nearly half an hour. There was no response. It hadn't worked. They were going to have to find another way. I should have known that this wouldn't work. We were just being desperate."

"I thought it was a good Idea," said Stevie Rae, "It's not your fault it didn't work. But now we need to find another way to contact Kalona. We need to do it fast!"

"I know, I know," said Aphrodite, instantly annoyed. It had been a really stupid idea. Mental communication only worked for Warriors and people who were Imprinted with one another. Why the hell did she even think that it was possible for her to send a message to Kalona?

But the next moment she heard his deep and dark vice in her head. For a moment she thought she was imagining things. But no, she was hearing it loud and clear. _Tell Zoey that I am on Capri. She will find me on Capri. Hurry!_

"It worked!" Aphrodite couldn't believe it. Against all odds, their idea had worked.

Stevie Rae was seriously surprised. "What? No way! This is great news!"

Aphrodite and Stevie Rae embraced each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. I finally have the next chapter. I'm very excited about this chapter. I adapted the ritual scene from Marked to fit my version. I own absolutely nothing. Please, please, review! I really want some feedback! Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

"Hey, slut, where is Kalona? Or have you already moved on to a new man? If so, I'll be happy to take your leftovers. If you were stupid enough to throw them away."

Okay, did she really just say that to me? I turned to face Becca. Goddess, I remembered the time I almost hit her. First she was mad because I had Erik, then she was mad because I stopped Stark from doing the nasty on her. (You know, almost killing her by drinking her blood) Yeah. I had spared her. Now she was mad because I had Kalona. Goddess, I really didn't want to put up with her crappy attitude, especially not on my first day back in class. Anyway, Beacca really wasn't worth the trouble.

I had just walked into the auditorium for drama class only to find out that Erik Night was still substituting. Like an idiot, I had totally forgotten about Erik. But of course he was the substitute. Due to the fact that Kalona, his official replacement, was missing because I had sent him away. So, yeah, basically, I walked in only to see Erik sitting on the edge of the stage with a clipboard in his hand.

He looked up at me and I looked away. But before I did I couldn't help but notice how freaking gorgeous he was. His new vampyre tattoos made him even more attractive. But why did I care? We were done.

We shared nervous smiles, and like a dork, I gave him a little wave. He just gave me a skeptical look before returning his attention to his clipboard. Then, I awkwardly took a seat near the back, hoping against hope that stupid Becca would not be in my class. But of course, she was, and she happened to see the awkward exchange between Erik and me. I hated being so unlucky!

"Well, obviously you don't need Kalona if you have eyes for Erik." I heard the jealousy in her voice. "In case you forgot you two are so over. What the hell is your problem, Zoey? You should stop being such a slut and give the rest of us girls a chance with the world's hottest vamps and immortals."

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her hateful comment. But really, I couldn't. "Like any decent guy would look your way Becca," i retorted. Then the bell rang. The others in our class slowly filtered into the room. Erik Night stood up as the rest of the students sat down. When all was silent, he spoke. "Welcome back, everyone," he said. "The last couple of weeks have been very hectic. As you all know, I am only a substitute, but due to recent circumstances my position may become permanent."

Uh-oh. For a moment, I wondered which would be worse. A class taught by Erik, or a class taught by Kalona. Well, at the moment they both seemed unpleasant. Oh goddess, I missed Professor Nolan. If it hadn't been for Neferet, Nolan would be alive. Kalona wouldn't even be an issue, and Erik, well; we probably would have broken up anyway. Ugh, I did not want to be in a class taught by Erik Night. But what could I do? I wasn't going to drop the class. That would just be immature. Also, I didn't even know where Kalona was, and even though I knew I still needed to save him, he could wait awhile.

"Now, class, tomorrow is the full moon ritual. And we are without someone to read with our new High Priestess. Of course I was offered the honor, but I thought it might be more fun if we had some auditions. After all, to participate in the ceremony is a great honor, and the opportunity should be offered to as many people as possible. So, today, anybody who is interested may audition. Their auditions will be judged and evaluated by myself and Zoey Redbird, our new High Priestess."

What? Was he freaking serious. Not only had I forgotten about the monthly full moon ritual, but I had also forgotten that with Kalona gone, Erik was the next choice. Now, he was making me watch auditions. Goddess, I didn't want to think about this kind of stuff on my first day back in classes. I looked up at Erik. He was smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Is anyone interested?" asked Erik.

I looked around at all the potential guys. None of them raised their hands. Not even Shaunee and Erin's would be boyfriends. Darn. It looked like it was Erik and I for tomorrow night. What rotten luck.

"Well," said Erik, looking around, and looking slightly embarrassed, "if anyone changes his or her mind all you have to do is tell me or Zoey, and we will see if you have what it takes."

I sighed and tried to focus on what Erik was teaching that day. It was something about monologues or improvisation. The period passed by slowly, and I thanked the goddess that Becca didn't have any more hateful comments to throw in my direction. I was sure she would think of more eventually though. The bell finally rang ending the longest class period I had experienced in awhile.

Everyone started fling out. But I stayed behind. I needed to speak to Erik. I walked up to my ex boyfriend and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me, "What is it Miss Redbird," he asked, obviously trying to sound like a teacher. Well it wasn't going to work on me.

"Erik, why did you even ask for auditions?"

"Isn't it obvious," asked Erik. "I want the ritual to go well. And with me participating by your side, it won't go as well as it could."

"That's bullpoopie Erik. You're the best person we have."

"Fine," said Erik, looking embarrassed. "Maybe I just didn't want to do it with you."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Come on Zoey, I'm not an idiot. I know everything that's been going on. I hear about what's been going on with you. You wanted Kalona to participate in the ritual, even though he tried to destroy the school."

"I thought it would help him. He clearly needs some help; he needs to be brought back to Nyx's side. Even Lenobia agreed that it would help!"

"Whatever, Zoey. You love that freak. Even though he killed Heath."

I scowled at him. "How did you know that?"

"Don't be stupid, Zoey. Things get around. You can't hide things from the vamps. That's why he's gone. He killed Heath and then he left. He just wants to destroy you Zoey. He's allied with Neferet. He doesn't care about you at all. You are sick, Zoey. First you leave me for Loren Blake, and then you leave Heath for Kalona. What the hell is your problem Zoey? Why can't you just be happy with what you have? Why do you always have to go for another guy?"

Erik's voice was filled with hurt and did I hear a hint of jealousy? Maybe. Still, he didn't deserve to talk to me like that. I thought he was over me. "Why do you care Erik? We are over." I scowled at him. "And for your information, I sent Kalona away because he killed Heath. Anyway, you don't know the first thing about Kalona."

"Oh please, Zoey, you know that full grown vampyres are super intuitive. I already know everything. I already knew that you guys made pledges to one another before the Vampyre High Council. But now, I sense something deeper. You Imprinted with him, didn't you? That's sick, Zoey."

"But why do you care?"

"I don't," said Erik, which annoyed me because now he was just being difficult. He was no longer looking at me. "Like you said, we are over. I shouldn't care whom you decide to give your heart. I shouldn't but maybe I do. And that's why I don't want to take the part in the ritual. I don't want to, but I will. For Nyx's sake. I know I shouldn't care that you love Kalona. But I do." Erik took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "All I can say now is for you to be careful. Kalona is dangerous. You should also know this Zoey. I have been offered the teaching position at this school. I will be the new drama teacher. Know this now, Zoey. If ever you need anything, I will be here. We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. But we are over. Still, if you need anything, you can always speak to me. As a new professor, I am responsible for helping fledglings in any way possible. Don't forget that Zoey."

Erik was babbling like an idiot. I had never heard him do this before. He had always been cool and confident actor guy. This is what I didn't like about Erik. He had two sides to him. Sometimes he was sweet, caring and sensitive, and other times he was a possessive jerk. Now, he would also be my teacher, talk about awkward. But somehow, I could tell he was sincere in what he was saying. I smiled at him, and said "Thanks, Erik. I think I can handle myself."

"I hope so, Zoey." Then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "You better go to class. You don't want to be late."

Whoa, I couldn't believe Erik had just kissed me. I turned away from him and hoped he wouldn't see that I was totally blushing. I grabbed my stuff and headed for my sociology class. Wow, Erik had kissed me. I sincerely hoped that no one had seen that, otherwise, I would have even more hateful comments thrown in my direction. Maybe Damien could help me sort this out. Not only was he smart, but he was also a guy. He could help me. I was super glad that he was in my sociology class.

-/-

When I got to sociology class I saw Damien sitting next to Kramisha. I had totally forgotten that the Red Fledglings were back in classes. I was glad to have two familiar faces. I went over and sat beside them.

"Hey, Zoey," said Damien. "I'm glad you showed up. We need to show you something."

I looked at my friends. Kramisha was searching through her book bag. She suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I wrote another poem, and I think it's 'bout you, Z. Read it."

Uh-oh. Kramisha was the new Poet Laureate and her poems usually predicted the future, and they were usually pretty accurate. I really didn't want any bad news. Maybe this would even help me find Kalona. I braced myself for what was about to be read.

A Change is coming for she

Who is Imprinted with Darkness

Death may come, if she

Does not swallow her pride

Call him back and save the one

That loves you, or else the world

May be swallowed in Darkness.

Find in his heart, the Light

It is there, but not in plain sight

It is up to a bird to uncover the

Light within the Darkness

The world will be saved.

Make the Change and call Darkness Back

I dropped the poem. Crap! This was definitely about Kalona and me. "Kramisha," I said, "When did you write this?"

"Umm, this mornin'. I was gettin' ready for class, and I felt the urge to write. I had a feeling it was 'bout you and Kalona. And Stevie Rae told us everything that happened. You need to get him back, according to my poem."

"I know," I said. "Thank you Kramisha."

"Anything to serve a High Priestess," said Kramisha. The Red Fledglings have your back Zoey, well, most of us anyway."

"I know. Thank you so much!" I gave her a hug. Then I folded up the poem and put it in my book bag.

"Who do you think is going to replace Neferet?" said Damien.

I looked at my friend and realized what he was saying. We no longer had a vampyre sociology teacher. "I don't know, that's a good point. Maybe we wont have class today!"

Yeah, it was wishful thinking, but oh well. As it turned out, we got lucky today. Lenobia walked in a few moments after the bell rang. The class immediately fell silent. "I apologize for this disappointment, but due to the fact that we have not yet found a teacher to replace Neferet, you may use this class period as a study hall until one is found. But as it is the first day of class, you may go to lunch early."

Everyone cheered and got out of the room as fast as they could. I stood up to leave with Damien and Kramisha. But Lenobia held us back. "Wait. Zoey, I need to speak with you. Actually, you all need to come. We are having a council meeting. I have recently become aware of the fact that Kalona is missing. We must figure out what to do about this situation. I have excused everyone else form his or her classes. We will be meeting in Neferet's old office. Come on."

I exchanged looks of confusion with Damien and Kramisha. Then we followed Lenobia out of the classroom.

-/-

Dragon, Darius, Stark, Stevie Rae, The Twins, Aphrodite and Jack were already in the room when we arrived. Dragon stood up, "Merry Meet Zoey Redbird," he said, crossing his arm over his chest.

I smiled weakly. "Merry meet, Professor."

Then we all sat down. Lenobia was the first to speak. "I am honored to call together our very first High Council meeting of the Tulsa House of Night. I have called you all here, due to the fact that Kalona has gone missing. I believe we must find him. If he is with Neferet, then the school, and eventually, the entire world will be in danger."

I looked around at everyone. They all had grim looks on their faces. For a few moments no one dared to break the silence.

Finally, Aphrodite spoke. "I know where Kalona is. Stevie Rae and I managed to contact him. Don't ask how, I can't really explain it. But it has something to do with my gift. I think Nyx wanted me to find Kalona."

Well, that was weird. "Where is he?" asked Lenobia.

"He is back on Capri with Neferet," said Aphrodite.

"Which means we are in serious trouble," added Stevie Rae. "But that's not all. Aphrodite had some visions too."

"Speak freely, Aphrodite," said Lenobia.

"Well, according to them, we are in major trouble if Zoey doesn't make the right decisions."

Goddess, why did everything have to depend on my choices? I listened again as Aphrodite told everyone about her newest visions. When she came to the part about hearing Kalona in her head, I got seriously freaked out. Then I looked towards Lenobia and Dragon. They didn't seem at all phased by the news.

"I have heard about this rare occurrence," said Dragon. "When a vampyre is Imprinted and refuses her consort, the consort can sometimes communicate with a Prophetess of Nyx. I think it is very clear that Aphrodite is capable of much more than seeing the future. She is incredibly blessed by our goddess."

Aphrodite blushed. "I didn't want any of this," she said softly.

Lenobia went over to her. "Do not despair, Aphrodite. You are special. Despite the fact that you are not marked, Nyx loves you just as much as any of her children." Lenobia turned to face the rest of us, and then spoke directly to me. "Zoey, we need to save Kalona from Neferet. In turn, we shall save our school and maybe even our world. But know that you are not alone. Dragon and I, along with your circle of friends, will help you in any way possible."

"Zoey, we are in this together," said Shaunee.

"We will stand by you," agreed Erin.

"Definitely," said Damien and Jack together.

"We are her for you, Zoey," said Aphrodite and Stevie Rae together, which was lightly surprising. I was so lucky to have my friends.

"Show them the poem, Zoey," said Kramisha.

Crap! I had almost forgotten. I pulled out the poem and read it aloud.

"A Change is coming for she

Who is Imprinted with Darkness?

Death may come, if she

Does not swallow her pride

Call him back and save the one

That loves you, or else the world

May be swallowed in Darkness.

Find in his heart, the Light

It is there, but not in plain sight

It is up to a bird to uncover the

Light within the Darkness

The world will be saved.

Make the Change and call Darkness back"

We all exchanged glances. "Zoey, we must get Kalona back and this poem reinforces this belief."

"I know," I said. "But how can I save him?"

"Have faith in Nyx," said Lenobia,

"Be strong, High Priestess," said Dragon. "An answer will come to those who ask for it."

"But," I said. I don't know why I was being so stubborn. I wanted Kalona back more than ever. Still, I was not really willing to save him. Goddess, I was a terrible person.

Luckily for me, my best friend came to my rescue. "Lenobia, this is a lot to handle for Zoey. She's been so worried lately, and we have the full moon ritual tomorrow. I think that tomorrow would be the time to ask for Nyx's help. But, I think Zoey needs some lunch and some rest for tomorrow."

I honestly could have kissed Stevie Rae at that moment.

Lenobia gave me a sympathetic smile. "I agree with you Stevie Rae. Tomorrow we shall find a way to bring Kalona back. Until then, you all need your rest for tomorrow's ritual. You are excused, and take the day off tomorrow. I am sure that our new High Priestess will want to come up with some new ideas for our rituals. Merry Meet and Merry Part and Merry Meet again."

We all repeated the traditional goodbye and filed out of the room. I loved my friends and, I was actually really hungry. We all headed for the cafeteria. I had a feeling that this would not be the end of discussion. The Twins loved dish, and even though I was sure they knew some of the story, they, along with Damien and Jack, did not know everything.

It would feel good to fill them in. I didn't want to hide things from my friends. I had made that mistake once, and there was no way I would do it again.

-/-

"Damn girl" said Erin.

"You came down on him hard," said Shaunee.

I had just filled everyone in on everything.

Stevie Rae came to my defense. "Well, Kalona was being a total evil jerk."

"I'm not disagreeing," said Erin, "I'm just sayin'"

"Damn," added Shaunee, finishing her twin's sentence.

"Well, I think you did the right thing Zoey, " said Stark. "Kalona got what was coming to him. He is your Warrior, you two are Imprinted. His only actions should be to protect you, not to screw you over." Stark, above all else knew what he was saying.

I hesitated. "He thought he was protecting me. He was just wrong. Anyway, we all know I need to get him back. Aphrodite's visions have definitely proved that. But if he's on Capri with Neferet, I have no way to save him. Its not as if we can just go back and get him. Obviously, there is something screwed up going on here."

"Well, with psycho Neferet involved, I wouldn't be surprised," said Aphrodite.

"Don't worry, Zoey," said Damien. "Jack and I will put in some research, and Aphrodite will tell us if she gets anymore visions. In the meantime, Z, you should try and contact him somehow. You two are Imprinted, and that when a vamp is imprinted; they can communicate with the one they are Imprinted with. You just need to focus."

"Ugh, like she would even want to contact that jerk after all he did to her," said Shaunee.

"Shaunee, in case you haven't noticed, Z, needs to save Kalona from Neferet. Its necessary to save the world from dire disaster and eternal peril," said Damien sounding annoyed.

"Whatever, Queen Damien, I know what is at stake," shot back Shaunee

"What my twin means to say is that Kalona was a jerk, and maybe he deserves to suffer for a little bit longer. But of course we are going to get him back. It would also piss Neferet off to no end!" said Erin.

Damien rolled his eyes.

I suddenly stood up. "You know what, I really don't feel like eating. I just want to crash."

"What about the ritual?" asked Stevie Rae. "We still need to figure what we are going to do. Is Erik going to be our poet?"

"Yes. I just say we do it the same way as we did last time. I'm too tired to figure something out."

"'Kay. Well Zoey, get some rest. We'll all meet up tomorrow. Aphrodite and I will try and find out more about Kalona. Damien and Jack will look into Imprints."

I smiled weakly. "Okay, and I'll try and contact Kalona. I just doubt I'll be able to."

I said goodbye to my friends and left to go back to my dorm room.

**Aphrodite**

"Stevie Rae, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Come on Aphrodite, we already got in contact with Kalona. Surely we can find out more about his situation! We have to try."

"Fine, whatever. Be up in my room in two hours. Darius," she said, turning to her super hot Warrior, "want to come to my room with me?"

"Of course, my beauty."

"Nasty ho," said Shaunee.

"Whatever, you are just jealous," said Aphrodite with a haughty smile.

"You may be right about something," said Shaunee, waggling her eyebrows at her twin.

"I say, let's go get us some Sons of Erebus," added Erin.

"Will you guys stop focusing on guys?" asked Damien.

"Umm, we are what we like to call multitaskers," said Erin.

"Yeah, we can be productive and flirt at the same time. We need to go get supplies for the ritual anyway, we might as well find some hot Warriors along the way," said Shaunee. "Besides, you focus on guys all the time."

"Just one guy," said Jack quietly.

"Whatever, we're out," Shaunee and Erin jumped up.

Aphrodite stood up and linked arms with Darius. "Remember Stevie Rae, two hours, and don't be early," she said. Then she flounced off with Darius.

-/-

"I don't know what to do," admitted Aphrodite. She hated feeling so helpless.

"You are the strongest person I know, my beauty," said Darius. "You are capable of anything you set your mind to. Your incredible strength is what makes you special. I knew that you would accomplish great things, and that's why I made my pledge to you. You are special, and I love you. I will do anything I can to help you." Darius kissed her.

Aphrodite smiled. "I still don't understand how you can love a crummy human bitch like me."

"I will love you no matter what, my beauty. Nothing can change that." He wrapped his arms around her. "You are Nyx's prophetess. I believe in everything you do. I will stand by your side forever. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Aphrodite. She kissed her consort. She wanted to stay locked in his embrace forever. But unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. The two hours had flown by, and Stevie Rae knocked on the door. "Come in, " called Aphrodite. She was totally annoyed right now.

Darius released her from his arms. "What can I do to assist with your efforts to reach Kalona, my lady?"

Stevie Rae came in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said softly. "But this is an emergency."

"I know," said Aphrodite, rolling her eyes. "Just make sure nothing bad happens to me, Darius. I don't know the full extent of my new powers. And no offence to Stevie Rae or anything, but I would rather have my warrior carry me to the infirmary if something weird happens."

"I will always protect you, my lady."

Stevie Rae smiled at the pair. "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. Lets try and contact Kalona again. I know you can do it, Aphrodite."

Stevie Rae's kind and supportive words filled Aphrodite with confidence. She knew what she was attempting was right. She was doing it for the right reasons. Hopefully her attempts would pay off. Hopefully, Kalona would be back at the House of Night soon. Otherwise they were all screwed.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and focused on the gorgeous winged immortal. She could see him in her mind's eye. She prayed her message would get to him. She prayed for some kind of response. _Kalona, please, tell me how Neferet has trapped you._

Moments passed. "I don't know if this will work," admitted Aphrodite.

"Have faith, my beauty," said Darius, taking her hand in his.

"You can do it, girl," said Stevie Rae.

_Please, Kalona, hear me. Respond. Zoey is lost without you here. We need to save you, and we need information! _Okay, so the last part was only half true. But Aphrodite had a feeling that Zoey would get worse if Kalona was gone for too long. Imprints screwed up your mind. She thanked Nyx that she wasn't Imprinted with anyone, even though she wanted an Imprint with Darius. But It hadn't happened yet.

_Darkness, a web of darkness. Can't get free. Can't leave. Zoey…._

Weird. It wasn't Kalona's voice. It sounded like Nyx. _Darkness that killed Shakina now holds Kalona. It is up to Zoey to save him, my daughter. Look to the Poet Laureate for answers. I believe in you my daughter. _

Aphrodite opened her eyes. "Kramisha! We need to talk to Kramisha!"

"I'll call her." Stevie Rae whipped out her phone and dialed a number. "Kramisha, come to Aphrodite's room. And hurry. The sun will rise in can hour or two. We need to hurry!" Stevie Rae hung up. "She's on her way. Why do we need to talk to Kramisha."

"I don't know. I'm putting all my faith in Nyx for this one. I didn't hear Kalona's voice, but I did hear Nyx's voice. She said the Darkness that killed Shakina is now holding Kalona hostage. This has Neferet written all over it."

"Uh-oh," said Stevie Rae, "and that was last month. I bet Neferet has grown even stronger by now, especially since she was powerful enough to free Kalona. This isn't good. We need to do something g about this as soon as possible."

"I know. This is some serious shit!"

Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, and Darius waited in anticipation until Kramisha arrived looking slightly disheveled.

"I'll have you guys know that I totally ran my ass off to get here, what do you guys need."

"Remember your poem," asked Stevie Rae.

"You mean the one I wrote this morning, hell yes, I remember it. Why?"

"We need it to figure out how to save Kalona. What did the poem say again."

"Well most of it was a warning, but I think I remember something about saving Kalona. Well more or less anyway. "

Call him back and save the one

That loves you, or else the world

May be swallowed in Darkness.

"I think she needs to just call him back. I had a strange feeling when I wrote this. Zoey need to summon him back. But I think there is more to it than that. She needs to do it sincerely because right now, Zoey is super pissed off at Kalona, she won't really want to call him back now. That's the trick. She has to really mean it. If this happens, I think Neferet's sick bonds will be broken. But the Darkness in his heart, well, Z will have to deal with that later."

"Okay," said Aphrodite. "Well, when will that ever happen."

"She needs to swallow her pride," said Kramisha, "and that probably wont happen for awhile. Come on Stevie Rae. I just got a text from Dallas. He said our ride is here. We got to get back to the tunnels."

"Okay," said Stevie Rae, "Well it looks like we have to go. Please, tell Zoey what we learned."

"I'll tell her tomorrow. I'm totally exhausted. I think it will be an early night for all of us."

"Okay. We will see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," said Aphrodite.

Stevie Rae and Kramisha left the dorm room. Darius stepped up to his prophetess. "You did well, my beauty. I am very proud of you. Nyx smiles on you!" Darius pulled the beautiful blond into a tender kiss.

**Zoey**

I fell asleep and before I knew it, I was dreaming about Kalona again. But he did not appear to me in person. I thanked my goddess that he didn't. But I heard his voice. _My Zoey, take me back. I am in great peril. Do not abandon me. We are forever bonded together. _

That was all. Then I slept peacefully. I didn't wake up until eleven. Crap! The ritual was in an hour and half. I hoped my friends had gathered all the supplies. Hopped out of bed only to hear someone banging on my door. "Come in," I said. Goddess, I was still pretty tired, and hearing Kalona's voice in my dreams had kind of freaked me out. Sadly, I was still a little bit pissed off, and part of me still wanted to make him wait before I saved him. Surely he deserved what he was getting. No, I knew this wasn't right. But still. Hell, I wasn't perfect. I would save him sooner or later. But honestly, what was a few more days? He deserved to suffer, well probably.

Aphrodite barged in holding a gorgeous black beaded dress in her arms and a makeup bag. She looked perfect as usual. But now she was sort of my savior.

"Goddess, Zoey, you are lucky you have me. The Nerd Herd is already setting up the ritual. We need to make you look like a High Priestess! You don't want to embarrass yourself, especially in front of Erik Night and the whole school." She sounded totally unsympathetic as she tossed me the dress. "Here. Put this on. By the way. We figured out how Neferet is trapping Kalona. You know that Darkness stuff that killed Shakina? Well, that's what is holding your immortal hostage."

Crap! This was not good. That Darkness stuff was totally powerful enough to kill the world's most powerful vampyre High Priestess. It was only now that I realized how necessary it was to save Kalona.

"Come on, Z. Sitting there, staring at me like an idiot won't bring back Kalona. We have to deal with one thing at a time. We need to get this ritual over with. You need to get dressed, and I need to fix you up."

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the gorgeous, skin-tight, beaded dress. Aphrodite handed me a pair of low-heeled sling backs. They fit perfectly. I thanked Nyx that Aphrodite had a fantastic sense of style and that she knew my size. Aphrodite pushed me down on my bed and immediately began brushing through my tangled mess of raven hair. I felt like a child being made up like this. After my hair was done Aphrodite moved onto makeup. After thirty minutes she had finished. I looked in the mirror. I had to hand it to Aphrodite. She had turned the mess I had become into someone resembling a High Priestess. When it came to fashion, Aphrodite was a miracle worker.

Aphrodite stepped back to admire her work. "Wow, I am so good at this. Come on Zoey, we have to get to the Rec Hall."

-/-

The gang was all in the Rec Hall. The ritual would start in forty-five minutes. My friends all smiled and greeted me. I looked around. The candles were all set up in the typical sacred circle. There was one thing missing. "Where is Erik?"

"He's on his way," said Damien. "Don't be nervous, Z, it's not as if you guys have to interact that much."

"I didn't tell you guys about what happened in drama class yesterday. He kissed me and said he still had feelings for me."

"No," said Shaunee.

"Freaking," said Erin.

"Way," finished Stevie Rae,

"Man, Z, I'm sorry," said Damien. "We'll make sure things aren't awkward."

Somehow, I didn't believe him. And as it turned out I was right. Erik arrived a few minutes after midnight. He walked into the hall looking totally gorgeous in black dress pants and a black dress shirt. His tattoos decorated his already gorgeous face making him even more attractive. Part of me missed him, and part of me knew it would be easier if I were with him. But really, we weren't meant to be. I was meant to be with Kalona, or at least I was meant to bring him back to the path of Nyx. Maybe, just maybe, after I did that, I would realize that Kalona and I really are not meant to be. Maybe then Erik and I could give our relationship another chance. No… I was being stupid. I didn't really want to get back with Erik, even though he was pretty freaking gorgeous.

"Merry Meet, Zoey," he said softly.

"Merry Meet, Erik," I replied, trying not to sound nervous.

The Twins shot me identical looks and I knew that I sounded totally nervous. Crap!

After that, we all started silently preparing for the ritual. At 12:30 the entire school started coming into the Rec Hall. I know that I didn't need to be nervous, but in spite of myself, I totally was.

I stepped into the center of the scared circle we had set up. Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Stevie Rae, and finally Erik took their places.

Erik started to speak.

_She walks in beauty, like the night,_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies . . . _

His voice was deep, beautiful, and wonderful. I couldn't help but swoon. I moved towards the center of the circle, my hips were swaying slightly from side to side. I remembered the first time I had seen the ritual and I tried to imitate the movements. I felt a soothing energy flow through me. "Merry Meet," I whispered. There came no reply, but everyone was now captivated, if not by me, then by Erik Night.

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes . . ._

I began moving to the soft music that Jack had started playing in the background. Erik's voice was mesmerizing. This was only my third ritual. I had cast other circles, but not rituals. I hoped I would do as well as I did the last time. I had no way of knowing. I was becoming lost in the sweet music and Erik's wonderful voice as he recited Lord Byron's "She Walks In Beauty". All the fledglings were like me: lost in Erik's voice. Both Erik and I ended upon in the center of the sacred circle by the end of the stanza. All eyes were on us. I held a silver candlestick in my hand and turned towards Damien. "From the East I summon air. Please, carry the gift of knowledge into our circle." I lit Damien's yellow candle.

Then I moved on, turning towards Shaunee. "I summon fire from the south. Please, bring strength into our circle." I lit the scarlet candle.

"I summon water from the west. Please bring compassion and understanding into our circle." I lit the dark blue candle in Erin's hands.

"Now I summon earth from the north. Please, make our wishes and prayers come true tonight." I lit my best friend's candle.

"Finally, I summon spirit. Please, bring to life the connection between ourselves and our beloved Goddess Nyx!" My heart was filled with strength as I finished casting the circle. "Tonight, as we honor our goddess, everything becomes connected. Light and dark, and good and evil and life and death. Everything that is supposed to be opposite is interconnected. Our choices determine who we really are. I honor Nyx for giving the wonderful gift of free will. Nothing can take that away from–"

I suddenly collapsed. My body hit the hardwood floor and began to convulse. I coughed violently into my open hand. A stain of blood appeared on my palm. Crap! Not now. I didn't want to die.

My body was shaking with incredible pain. I screamed with agony. My scream set off a slew of actions. My friends all abandoned their places in the sacred circle and knelt down around me. Erik Night took my hand.

My body was convulsing with jolts of violent pain. It felt as if someone was ripping my body apart and stabbing me over and over again. Was I going to die? No! I couldn't. There was so much I needed to do! I couldn't die. If I died Neferet would win. Kalona would never be saved! No. I couldn't die!

My frantic thoughts were interrupted by another violent coughing fit. I could hear everyone running around me. The atmosphere was filled with a veil of panic. Everyone was worried about me. I could be dying! "Get Lenobia,"I heard someone say.

I screamed some more. The pain was almost too much to bear. More blood appeared on my hands as I continued coughing. No. I couldn't die. I needed to save Kalona! _Kalona!_ I was instantly distracted from the pain of my situation. I prayed I was making the Change, but I had no way of knowing. But Kalona, his image filled my mind. If I was going to die, I would never see him again. No! It was unthinkable. _Kalona, please, I beg of you. I need you. Come to me! I might be dying. You were right, I need you to survive!_

Another violent coughing fit. Was this the end?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I apologize for the long wait. But I have been struggling with this chapter. So, this is basically another filler chapter. And this is all Kalona. I will try and update in a few days but I make no promises. Until then please review. Happy Reading!**

**Kalona**

_Kalona, please, I beg of you. I need you. Come to me! I might be dying. You were right, I need you to survive__!_

Zoey's frantic and terrified words erupted through Kalona's head. He sensed her peril. Something terrible was happening to her, and all Kalona wanted to do was go to her. But Neferet's dark bonds kept him from moving. He was trapped.

_I know you are probably angry with me for sending you away, but please, forgive me!_

With all his strength, Kalona tried to move, he tried to spread his enormous wings and fly, but no, Neferet's Darkness kept him on the ground. His High Priestess was calling for him. He had to get to her. Not only was Zoey Redbird his High Priestess, but also they were Imprinted. If he lost her, he would not have the strength to move on. It wasn't love that made him want to go to her, no, it was a twisted sense of honor and lust. Kalona groaned in frustration. Would he ever be free of Neferet and her dark powers?

All he knew was that if he did not find a way to break free, then something terrible might happen to his High Priestess. And Kalona couldn't stand for that. He had never wanted her dead, no; he had only wanted to possess her. But now this was something much more important. She couldn't die, she was too important to die. Without her, Neferet would win; meaning she would have control over not only him, but also the rest of the world, and other than that, Kalona felt a strange mixture of emotions for the young fledgling. He did not know what they were, nor did he really want to know at the moment. But she couldn't die. He was sure of that.

He could hear her frantic and desperate words in his head. Oh, how he wished he could see Zoey now, begging for his return, just as he had told her she would. He had known it would only be a matter of time before she asked him to come back to her. However, her words sounded urgent, there was no denying that she was in trouble, but he had no idea what kind of trouble she was in. Yes, he had know she would call him back, but he had imagined she would do it in a state of peace and longing, not in a state of danger and urgency. That didn't matter at the moment. He needed to get to her.

_Click, clack!_ Once again he heard the sharp noise of high stiletto heels on marble: a sound that haunted him. Neferet was coming for him. Was she coming to gloat? Did the Tsi Tsigli woman know something about Zoey's circumstance that he didn't? He was sure that there were some vampyres that remained loyal to her at the House of Night. Someone must have told her. But whatever she was coming for, he was about to find out,

Neferet walked into the room exuding happiness. Her smile was cruel, her eyes dark. Kalona recognized the glimmering veil of hate that covered her all around exquisite features. Yes, she was beautiful and powerful. But she wanted to rule over him, to have complete control over him. More than anything else, Kalona hated being controlled. Zoey, unlike Neferet, did not try to control him, no; she was all about the power of free will and choice. While Kalona didn't completely agree with her somewhat foolish beliefs, at least she wasn't trying to control him. He relished that difference between Neferet and Zoey Redbird.

Neferet came over to where the great winged immortal was held. She smiled as more tendrils of darkness uncoiled like vicious snakes from her fingertips, wrapping around him, thus reinforcing the bonds that entrapped him. She was about to tell him news that would bring on further conflict. "The foolish little twit is dying," said Neferet, sounding gleeful. "Soon that little wretch will be out of our lives forever. And you, my love, will no longer have a reason to be foolish and disloyal."

"Neferet," said Kalona, his voice dark with rage and something strange (worry?). "I care not about the weak fledgling. I want more than a foolish fledgling. I want my freedom, I want my power. Zoey Redbird is nothing to me." The words were only half true, and Kalona did not feel good about denying his feelings, even if he wasn't quite sure what they were, for Zoey. But deception was the only way he could see to get free. He had to fight fire with fire; he could not allow Neferet to discover his plans.

"I will give you your freedom, and your ultimate powers of Darkness shall once again be restored. But I shall not do this until that foolish little whelp is out of my hair forever. I will not allow you to betray me once more. You will not choose Zoey Redbird over me."

"I don't want either of you. I do not need any woman, no matter how powerful she is, to complete me. Rather, it is you and Zoey Redbird who seem to need me."

Neferet scowled at Kalona. "I do not need you as you claim. I can destroy you anytime I wish. My powers of Darkness even allow me to destroy immortal life."

It was a bluff, Kalona could tell. Perhaps if he mocked her further, she would submit to his will. "It seems to me that you do not understand the powers of Darkness. Nothing can end immortality. Nothing but spirit, and you, Neferet, do not have an affinity for Spirit."

Neferet scowled. "I know your weaknesses, but Darkness is much more powerful than the weak elemental powers of the imbecile goddess. Surely, you have allowed the fledgling to make you believe that Nyx is more powerful than I am? Well, whatever that idiotic little whelp has told you, it is untrue. Do not be persuaded by her naïveté."

"A fledgling cannot influence me anymore than you can. You are both insignificant beings compared to me." Kalona could see the rage growing within the Tsi Sigli woman. He feared he was taking on more than he could handle in his weakened state. He had to continue to build up her rage. "You, Tsi Sigli are nothing but a tool of Darkness. I am its master here on earth. I am endowed with all of its powers. There is nothing from stopping me from destroying you right now." He prayed that Neferet wouldn't see through his façade.

After a moment, the immortal realized that his bluff had done its job. Neferet was livid. His words had affected her even more than he expected. The Tsi Sigli woman looked absolutely deranged as she raised her hands and called forth Darkness. "Entrap the winged immortal. Silence his treacherous words. He shall not destroy me. I am the Tsi Sigli Queen, Darkness, and all its powers, is mine to control."

Tendrils of darkness poured out of Neferet's fingertips. Her eyes glowed the red of hellfire. Her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. The Darkness enveloped her with an aura of ebony. Her thick curtains of sheer black hair swirled around her head. She was a woman possessed. The Darkness bound Kalona to the ground. The Tsi Sigli woman towered over him. Despite himself, Kalona could not help but feel terrified of the powerful near-immortal being before him. She was as gorgeous as she was terrible. He wanted nothing more than to get away from her. But Darkness gripped his heart, his soul, and his very being.

Despite the fact that he had been an agent of Darkness for centuries, this was much mo0re ancient and powerful than the force that he had mastered ages ago. He feared for his immortal life, but even more urgent, he feared for Zoey's mortal life. If Neferet was telling the truth about Zoey, than she was dying. It all made sense. He frantic and desperate pleas, the fear in her voice. But he could not get to her. He could not defend his High priestess, not when the Tsi Sigli woman, with her vast knowledge and powers of Darkness, was keeping him her on Capri against his will.

No, Zoey was doomed to die. Kalona could do nothing.

_Kalona . . . please!_

Zoey's vice erupted in his mind. Her cry reverberated in side his head. Neferet, in all her fury, was still in the process of binding him. He lifted his well-muscled arms against the Darkness. It scaled his tanned skin. He cried out in agony. No, for the first tome in his immortal life, well, ever since he had fallen from Nyx's realm anyway, he had to fight against the Darkness. He had to fight against his cruel, harsh, master.

Zoey's image flashed in his mind's eye. He dark curtain of hair was drenched in blood, her already pale skin was stained and ghastly. Was she making the Change? If she was, by this time she should be a full-fledged vampyre? If this was so, why did he still sense her peril? Did she not want to make the Change? Was she subconsciously resisting the Change? Was she killing herself on purpose? If this was so, then he had to break free. He had to get to her. He had to prevent her from killing herself. But Neferet's darkness seemed too strong.

No, he would not be kept from his destiny: the destiny of possessing a woman that was supposed to belong to him. He had not allowed the foolish mortal to stand in his way. He was infinitely more powerful than the Tsi Sigli woman, why should she be any different. Why should he bend to her will?

He heard Zoey's voice in his head. He saw her body convulsing, She was drenched in fresh blood, her gorgeous tattoos, the sign of the Goddess he had loved, were barely visible. She looked utterly defeated and she was on the edge of life.

No, for some reason, the thought of Zoey dying was unbearable to him. He looked up at Neferet. He heard her piercing and victorious cry. "Darkness tells me that little Zoey will be dead in mere moments. In mere moments, nothing will stand in my way, you will have no one to betray me for, and we shall put the world back as it was meant to be. In mere moments, they path to my immortality will be clear of all obstacles. In mere moments this day will become a glorious day of triumph. Today shall be celebrated as the day where Darkness envelops the world. And with the world shrouded in Darkness, it will not be too long until I destroy Nyx, the weakling goddess who dared to diminish my power!"

Neferet was a madwoman. Kalona realized her madness at that very moment. No, Zoey Redbird could not perish. Even Kalona realized that a world enveloped in Neferet's terrible, treacherous darkness would be utterly disastrous. True, he had originally wanted to achieve the goals that Neferet had. But now it seemed that the Tsi Sigli woman had even more twisted goals then originally planned.

The Darkness pulsated throughout his body, his soul, and his heart. He saw Zoey once more, and the faint glow of Light in his heart flared up. He heard her voice, weak, and defeated.

_Kalona. . . please._

She had very little strength left. She was on the edge of life. The faint glow flared up within his soul. With all the strength he could muster, he raised his arms and broke the bonds of Darkness. Neferet shrieked with blind fury. Kalona spread his ebony wings.

"No!" screamed Neferet. "You will not leave me for Zoey Redbird. I shall not be betrayed."

Kalona ignored the Tsi Sigli and rose a few feet above the ground. The woman grabbed his foot. He shook her off and with another burst of energy powered by the faint glow of Light within his soul, he rose higher into the air, and disappeared. He only hoped that he wasn't too late. . .


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: The first section isn't for anyone specifically. Please read and review. I would love some feedback! Happy Reading!**_

Zoey Redbird lay collapsed on the floor of the rec room hall. A ring of fledglings and vamps surrounded her. All of them looked down at her, identical looks of shock, disbelief, and fear. Zoey Redbird, the most powerful fledgling in all of recorded history could not die. She would survive the change. If she didn't, what hope did the rest of the fledglings have?

Zoey lay collapsed on the floor, surrounded in a pool of her own shining blood. Her already pale skin had lost all essence of color. Even her blue goddess given marks were fading. She was barely breathing between horrible coughing fits: her chest convulsing heavily.

Within the circle of fledglings, her circle of friends surrounded the young High Priestess.

Erik Night knelt beside her and clutched her hands in his. This brought up looks of suspicion from the others. Why did Erik Night care about Zoey? They were obviously done. There had been quite a few moments that had demonstrated this fact. Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, the Twins, Damien, Jack, and Stark all sat around their High Priestess, their dear friend, the girl who very well might be dying because of the Change. But why did it seem like she was dying? If anyone could survive the change it should be Zoey. Yet, there she was, white as a sheet, drenched with blood.

"Zoey," said Stevie Rae, kneeling down beside her BFF, "you can't die! There is too much at stake. You are strong enough to make the Change. We all have faith in you, Z, we love you!"

Stark knelt down as well. "My lady, you must make the Change. You can do it, Z, I love you." It took only a second for Stark to realize what he had just admitted. He quickly muttered, "we love you, Zoey," then he stood up and avoided eye contact from everyone else. The Twins and Aphrodite were giving him identical, suspicious looks. Damien and Jack smiled as if they knew it all along, which, they sort of did.

Finally, after a moment she uttered a word that none of her friends had expected.

"_Kalona"_

"Crap," said Aphrodite. "I think Zoey has given up. That's why here body is rejecting the Change. She doesn't want to live, and I think she doesn't want to live because Kalona isn't here. As crazy as it sounds, I think Z hasn't disclosed her true feelings for Kalona. If she is rejecting the Change 'cause Kalona is not here, then we are kind of screwed. There is pretty much no chance that he will show up. Neferet has got him pretty trapped from what I can tell, right Stevie Rae?"

The Okie gal looked up at the blond. "Yeah, do you think you could try and contact him? We can't let Zoey die." Stevie Rae turned back to her best friend. "Zoey, Kalona is not worth dying for. No guy is. Remember the world, you are our only hope against Neferet. You are special to Nyx. She loves you. We love you. We believe in you! Don't give up on life just because things are screwed up with Kalona."

Meanwhile, Stark turned to Aphrodite. "You can't let Zoey die, and if there's any chance in getting Kalona here, and if you are the one who will be able to do it, then you need to do it!" An expression of pure terror was painted on his handsome, pale face. He kept looking back at Zoey, shaking and convulsing and bleeding and probably dying on the floor, right in front of him. Yet, he could do nothing to stop it. He could do nothing to protect her. He had sworn to protect Zoey no matter what. He was her Warrior for goddess sake. And now, she was dying, and he stood there helpless. It was the worst feeling in the world and it stirred within him a lot of rage, and at the moment he was aiming all of it at Aphrodite. "I know that you don't really give a shit about Zoey. You have wanted her out of your way for a long time. But if you don't do everything you can to help her, you will be sorry."

Aphrodite backed away from the livid Warrior. "You don't know what you're talking about. Zoey is my friend. Sure I didn't like her at first, but I've changed. Everything has changed. Anyway, what would you know about the past? You weren't even here when I first met Zoey."

Stark scowled at her. "Listen here, you bitch, I know more than you think. Zoey has told me things, and I know that you are a hateful hag from hell. You better do whatever you can to save Zoey. So you better try and reach Kalona."

Stevie Rae jumped up. "Hey, Stark, you can't talk to Aphrodite like that, she really is different, and without her, we wouldn't even know where Kalona was. And for your information, she has contacted Kalona before. Which is a lot more than you have done the past few days. You are just saying all this horrible stuff because you're scared. and in case you haven't noticed, we all are worried. We are all scared. Take a look around."

Everyone was terrified. Stark didn't care. He was still really pissed off at everyone's inaction as Zoey lay dying on the floor. Where the hell was Lenobia? Why wasn't she here?

"Yeah, Stark, you need to cool it," said Erin.

"Aphrodite, may be a hag from hell, but she is one of us, and she cares about what happens to Zoey just as much as the rest of us."

Aphrodite beamed at the Twins' unexpected defense. They had never been close, and they probably would never be, but she was touched. She looked at the totally pissed off Warrior and the worried members of the Nerd Herd. "I am going to try and contact Kalona. Hopefully Lenobia will get here with something for Zoey, and hopefully Zoey is strong enough to keep holding on. She's already lasted way longer than the other kids." Aphrodite knelt down and closed her eyes. Then she said, "Ill need quit if you want me to do something."

Everyone fell silent as the watched Aphrodite's concentration. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Zoey's violent coughing fits. No one besides Stevie Rae understood what was going on.

Aphrodite murmured a prayer to Nyx inside her head. _Please, Goddess, surely you don't want Zoey to die. Help me get to her, or help me get to Kalona. _Aphrodite concentrated on contacting Kalona. She still didn't understand the full extent of her newfound abilities, but she knew that by some miracle, she was somehow able to contact Kalona, which was pretty bizarre, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to use her gift anymore after this time. _Kalona, Zoey is dying, she needs you, and I know you are trapped but please, if there is any possible way for you to come here, do it now!_

Aphrodite opened her eyes and waited. After a short moment, by some miracle, she heard his dark voice inside her head.

_Fear not, Prophetess, I will be there momentarily. Do not let Zoey die._

Aphrodite looked up at the Herd. "He's coming," said Aphrodite. She then went over to Zoey and took her hand. "Zoey, Kalona is coming. Don't die, there is too much at stake. Make the Change. We all believe in you."

Zoey convulsed and another trickle of blood spilled down her pale face. Her eyes were closed.

**Zoey**

The thick warm blood tasted bitter and disgusting. My chest was throbbing between violent coughing fits. My hand was warm in Erik's hand. He was worried about me, I think everyone was. Actually, I knew that everyone was worried. I heard my friends' frantic shouts and words. I didn't really understand any of them. There was too much chaos going on. I heard a few recognizable words among the chaos. They were mostly names. I recognized my friends' voices: the voices of Stark, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite. They were all sacred, all worried, and I didn't even care. I just wanted to die.

Another violent cough shook my entire body. I felt another warm trickle of blood spill out of my mouth and run down my neck. This was absolutely disgusting. I felt absolutely pathetic. I knew that I should not be rejecting the Change. But I actually wanted to die. I had totally screwed up with Kalona. I had pushed him away before even trying to help him. I had failed the council, my friends, and Kalona, and even worse I had failed the world.. I was not worthy of making the Change and becoming a full-fledged vampyre. For once, I wanted to be totally and utterly selfish. I wanted to die and forget about all of my troubles.

I heard Aphrodite say something about Kalona. But whether she was addressing me or someone else, I did not know. Besides, it's not like it mattered. Kalona was gone, I was going to die. I no longer cared about what happened to me, and what happened to my friends, and even what happened to the world. Goddess, I was a terrible person.

I felt another coughing fit coming on. It was so violent it lifted me off the floor. Erik's grip on my hand tightened. "Zoey, don't die. You can't. I love you" his voice was barely audible and I knew those words were meant for me alone. However, as he spoke, my head slammed against the hardwood floor. Had I just imagined those strange, unbelievable, and unexpected words? Oh well, it truly didn't matter anymore. I screamed Kalona's name in my head, one last attempt to get him to come back. But I knew that it wouldn't work. It was hopeless.

_Zoey_

I knew I had to be imagining the smooth, dark voice.

_**Stark**_

Stark looked at Zoey convulsing on the floor. This was it, his High Priestess was about to die, and he was about to fail in his pledge to protect her. He felt so incredibly helpless and also incredibly pissed off. If she was dying because Kalona wasn't here, then Stark knew that it would be his job to find a way to destroy the immortal. He would need to avenge his love, his lady, even if she did not feel the same way about him. If Zoey died, he would make Kalona pay, and he would pay in the most painful way possible.

Stark knelt down to the ground and pushed Erik aside. He took Zoey and lifted her limp, convulsing body into his arms. Doing so stained his clothes with her blood. But he no longer cared. If Zoey was about to die, he wanted her last moments to be spent in his arms. Stark stared at the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with. They were bonded, and Stark had known that the moment he laid eyes on her that they would share something special. He had been correct. He remembered the magic of their first kiss. If by some miracle she lived, Stark would spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy. She deserved it, after all. Actually, she deserved much more. Much more than Kalona could ever give her. Much more than, as much as he regretted thinking it, could give her.

After a moment, Zoey launched into another coughing attack. Her blood spattered onto his face. But he didn't care.

Then, something absolutely ludicrous happened.

Gusts of wind blasted open the doors of the rec hall. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what was to come. Half of the fledgling and vamps were focused on Zoey. The other half of the crowd was focusing their attention on the open doors.

The rustle of enormous wings could be heard. The Twins spotted him first.

"Unfreakingbelivabele," said Shaunee, in utter shock.

"He's here," said Erin, "he's actually here."

Stark looked up from Zoey. Upon seeing the immortal figure, he pulled Zoey's limp body closer to his chest. He would protect her from this monster. Kalona would not take advantage of his dying High Priestess.

Kalona filled the door frames with his dark presence. An essence of Darkness filled the Rec Hall. The crowd of fledglings and vamps parted as he stormed across the room. "Drop her, boy," said Kalona to Stark as soon as he was feet away from where Zoey and Stark were huddled.

"No," said Stark, "You abandoned her. You wanted her to die; you probably still want her to die! I will not let you harm her."

"Foolish boy," roared Kalona, "You and I both know that I never wanted Zoey Redbird dead, and anyone of her friends, including yourself, witnessed the pledges we made before the Vampyre High Council. I am her consort, I am her Warrior, and I am so much to her than you could ever hope to be. She is rejecting the Change, is she not? She is dying. I am the only one who can will her to make the Change. Now drop her and stand aside, unless you want her to die. I have a feeling you couldn't handle the guilt and the incredible pain if you allow that to happen."

Stark was seriously conflicted. He knew that Kalona's words had some truth to them, but he did not want him to harm Zoey. But then again, he would never forgive himself if she died. Especially if he had been given some hope of saving her. Stark scowled at the winged immortal before him, and reluctantly placed Zoey on the polished, now blood stained, floor. He stood up and spoke to Kalona. "If she dies, there will be hell to pay." Stark backed away to stand beside Damien and Jack.

"If she dies, there will be more than hell to pay," whispered Kalona. But no one heard him.

Everyone held his or her breath as Kalona stepped toward Zoey.

_**Zoey**_

I was barely conscious, but I felt strong arms lift me from the ground. His touch felt familiar, but I was too week to identify who it was. It didn't matter anyway. I only had moments left anyway. My mind was made up. I did not want to make the Change.

But suddenly something changed my mind. I heard his voice. Was I imagining it? Certainly I was. It was pretty much impossible. He was gone forever, trapped with Neferet. He would probably rule the new sick twisted world by her side. Normally, this would have infuriated me. There was no way in hell I wanted him to rule the world along with Neferet. I couldn't let anyone suffer because of me, let alone billions of innocent people. But now, when I was about to die, nothing really mattered. I know it was selfish of me, but honestly, it didn't matter. I knew I was being selfish, but I was too weak to care. Yeah, it was terrible, I know.

I heard his voice, and it seemed so real, so incredibly close. But it couldn't be real could it? I was imagining things. "Zoey, your consort has arrived. I am here to give you the strength to make the Change. Be strong and we can be together. Your mistakes will be forgiven, and you will have yet another chance at happiness, and another chance to fulfill the pledges you made before the Vampyre High Council. Make the Change, my Zoey, my A-ya, and I can give you the world."

The ancient Cherokee name made me realize that I was not imagining whatever was happening. Kalona had returned. He was holding me in his arms. With what little strength I had left I opened my eyes. He's gorgeous features came into focus. His beautiful amber eyes were locked with mine. An odd expression- a mix of fear, anger, lust, and authority- crossed his sharp features. He set me on the ground and knelt beside me. Before our lips met, he whispered, "Make the Change, my lady."

The kiss was full of passion and emotion. I felt his rage pulse through my body, scalding me on the inside. But beyond that I felt something deeper. It wasn't love, no, not yet. But it was a feeling of honor, lost, and something else, some kind of dark passion. The energy surged through my body like a shot of some kind of intoxicating drug. It filled me with a rush of energy, some kind of adrenaline. I was filled with a new sort of strength. My body stopped shaking, and I stopped coughing. Somehow, probably because of Kalona's powerful words and powerful kiss, had revived the will to live: the will to make the Change. The incredible pain began to fade away. The coughing began to stop. I opened my eyes once more and saw Kalona looking at me with such passion and a plethora of unidentifiable emotion.

The strange sensation of strength continued to surge through my body. My goddess given marks had intensified, and the beautiful marks that already covered a vast portion of my body became more intricate and expansive. New swirls of blue laced around my ankles and my wrists, I could feel the areas of my body burning with a strange kind of heat I knew that when I examined my tattoos later, I would discover new intricate patterns. I suddenly felt the urge to stand. The coughing had subsided, my pain was gone.

Could it be true? Did I really make the Change, despite the fact that I was only a third former? This was so unreal. But I opened my eyes once more and saw Lenobia and Dragon rushing towards me.

They both had terrified looks on their faces, but these expressions soon changed to those of relief and joy. Then, both of my teachers embraced me, which was sort of odd. But I welcomed their embrace. My friends came up to me next and they hugged me one by one.

"Thank goddess you survived, Zoey," said Stevie Rae, "I thought you were gone for sure. Never scare me like that again."

I smiled. "I'll try not to," I replied weakly.

Aphrodite came next. "Way to put on your big girl High Priestess panties and make the Change. I knew you would do it, even though you have to admit, it's just stupid that you almost died for a guy. Even a super sexy immortal guy like Kalona. Don't ever do something stupid like that again, Z."

I rolled my eyes; only Aphrodite would point out my stupid mistakes at a time like this. But I admit, it did sound pretty stupid.

The Twins came back and gave me hugs at the same time. "Don't ever scare us like that again," said Erin.

"Otherwise I'll have to use my affinity," said Shaunee, waggling her eyebrows at me. "And believe me, it's pretty hot."

I laughed. The Twins always said something that could cheer me up. Seeing all of my friends and learning how worried they had been made me feel awful about my selfish thoughts. I had been an idiot to think about giving upon my friends. But that mistake was behind me now. Now that I was a full-fledged vampyre, things would be different. I would finally be able to start doing things right, or so I hoped.

Apparently, It still hadn't hit me how incredible it was that I was a full-grown vamp. But that realization hit me when Damien and Jack came up to me. "It really is amazing, Zoey," said Damien. "You are the pretty much the youngest full grown vampyre. I don't think there has ever been a third former to complete the Change." Damien and Jack each hugged me.

Lenobia smiled. "Damien is correct, Zoey, you should feel very proud."

I really didn't feel that proud. Actually, I just felt lucky to be alive. But Stark distracted me by coming up to me and kissing me, right in front of Kalona. It took me by surprise, and I didn't even bother to push him away. I'll admit it. Stark was a pretty good kisser, and I liked kissing him. But apparently, Kalona did not like me kissing Stark. Before I knew it, Kalona ripped the two of us apart and threw me to the ground.

Stark looked pretty pissed off. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Surely you can't think that Zoey will choose you after you almost killed her!"

Kalona scowled and stepped closer to Stark. "Do not be a fool. Of course she will choose me. We have bonds that you could never have. Face it; you are second rate to me. And you shall not stand in the way of my destiny."

Lenobia came in between the two of them. Surprisingly, Kalona did not make a move against the beautiful horse mistress. She raised a hand and beckoned me over. I moved closer to her with caution. I'll admit it; I was kind of scared of Kalona. "I think it would be wise to settle this situation in private, do you agree."

"Sure," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Lenobia nodded and smiled. Then she turned to the crowd of fledglings. A bunch of different emotions could be seen on their faces: shock, joy, relief, they all wanted to see what would happen. How typical, even though all the students at the House of Night were all vampyre fledglings, they were still high school students, and therefore they lived off of drama. But one look at Lenobia and all of the fledglings knew that it would be best to leave. They all knew that they would find out eventually. Things had a tendency to spread incredibly fast at the House of Night. Hell, this was first and foremost a high school. Even if it was a high school for vampyre fledglings.

As soon as everyone was gone, there was only a small group remaining in the rec hall. My circle of friends, Lenobia, Dragon, and Kalona. Kalona and Stark were glowering at each other. I could tell that each of them wanted to strike out against the other. But something was keeping them apart. And I was glad. Goddess, I hated to have guys fighting over me. Especially when I really cared about Stark. Hell, I was starting to think that deep down inside I was maybe even starting to love Kalona. Which was kind of surprising after all that he had put me through. Anyway, we all remained silent for a moment as Kalona and Stark stared each other down.

It didn't even seem to matter that I had just made the Change from a fledgling into a full-grown vampyre. All that mattered is that Kalona and Stark were stopped from harming each other. I knew that Kalona could definitely overpower Stark. But I cared too much for Stark to see him hurt. After all, Kalona had already killed Heath, and no way was he going to kill Stark.

Finally, after a moment, Stark spoke. He sounded cocky and arrogant. It worried me. I had never heard Stark act like that. "Kalona, you do not deserve Zoey. You pledged yourself to her as her Warrior, her consort. But you have no idea what it means to be a Warrior. Instead of protecting her, you killed Heath. You were a selfish coward to do that. Beyond that, you just left her, and she almost died because of you. I would never do that to Zoey. It's clear to me that I care about her way more than you could ever love her."

Oh no. I desperately wished that Stark had kept his mouth shut. I could see the dark rage covering Kalona's gorgeous features. Tendrils of darkness curled from his fingertips. He raised his palms towards Stark. "How dare you speak to me like that, you insignificant fool!"

I had a feeling I knew what he was about to do. "No," I shouted, I ran and stood between Kalona and Stark. I could tell that Kalona wanted to push me away. But he didn't.

"Zoey," he said, his voice dark and full of rage. "Do you realize what he is saying? He is no match for me, and you must tell him that."

Stark looked at me. "Zoey, come on, you cant seriously still want him. He abandoned you. He murdered Heath."

"I know that he killed Heath. But he didn't abandon me. I sent him away. Besides, I can't turn my back on him. I made a pledge to help him get back to the path of the Goddess. I made the promise before the entire Vampyre High Council. You saw, and its a bond like that couldn't be broken."

"Zoey, I know I promised to stand by you, but I just can't. I love you and everything, you know this. But if you still want Kalona after everything he's done to you, I can't be around you. I know this is crazy, but I can't be your Warrior. We are bonded for life, but it doesn't seem to matter. The bond might not break, but consider me gone and out of your life." Stark turned to Lenobia. "With your permission, I would like to return my old House of Night."

Lenobia frowned." Stark, Warrior bonds cannot be broken. I'm not sure this is a wise idea."

"Please, Lenobia, I can't take it here. It just won't work for me."

"I suppose I understand, but Stark, understand that you are always welcome here in Tulsa. "

Stark nodded. "I understand, and thank you Lenobia, and goodbye." He crossed his arm over his chest and bowed slightly. Then he said goodbye to each of our friends in turn. They whispered sad farewells. This felt totally wrong.

Stark saved me for last. He grasped my hand and kissed me deeply. Then he broke it off. "Goodbye, Zoey, I will miss you."

"No," I said, "You can't leave me!"

Stark shook his head sadly. " You have made your decision and I have made mine."

Then without another word, Stark turned and left the Rec Hall. I feared that I would never see him again. i fell to my knees and screamed, tears were pouring down my face. I felt comforting hands on my shoulder. I turned to my friends. They all had sad, but supportive looks on their face. They each hugged me and whispered words of comfort. Dragon and Lenobia joined in the chorus of comfort. After a few moments I said, "I think I just want to be alone." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

They all nodded and one by one they left the rec hall. Goddess, I loved my friends.

But I was not truly alone. Kalona stood before me. He had pretty much saved my life. But I could not help but feel pretty pissed off at him. Not only had he killed Heath, but also he basically forced Stark away.

But apparently, Kalona didn't seem to think he had done anything wrong. In fact, he closed the distance between us in a couple of stepped and wrapped his well muscled arms around me. I was tempted to stay locked in his embrace forever, but I did not. I pushed him away and noticed some of my blood (eesh) had wiped off on his bare chest. It was pretty sickening.

Kalona took no notice to the blood. He looked rather offended, but it soon turned to anger. "What are you doing, Zoey. I just saved your life. You should be thanking me beyond all reason."

I shook my head. "No, because of you, Stark is gone. I'll never see him again."

Kalona frowned. "That foolish Red Vampyre cannot make you happy, Zoey, my A-ya. That is the job of your consort."

"You came back and gave me the strength to make the change, but you also made Stark leave. I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Of course you can, Zoey. You are a High Priestess. You should be intelligent enough to realize that forgiveness in necessary for you to fulfill your pledge to me. Besides, we are Imprinted. We are bonded together in ways that cannot be broken."

"I know that I made a pledge. And I will bring you back to the path of the Goddess. But I don't know that I want to be with you. I don't think I can. You have done too much." It hurt me deeply to say those words. For I knew that deep down I was starting to develop real feelings for him.

He suspected those feelings as well, and he was about to use that weakness against me. He pulled me into his arms. His rich scent was intoxicating and glorious. The heat of his skin was wonderful. I wanted to stay locked in his embrace. He sensed my weakness and spoke with a deep seductive voice. "My beautiful Zoey, my beloved A-ya, you and I both know that we can not stand to be apart for too long. We are bonded together, and you would not be so foolish to try and break our Imprint. Besides, I have a feeling that you do not want it to be broken."

Damn, it was like he could see inside of me. My hesitation confirmed his suspicions.

"I grow tired of playing these games with you Zoey. I have been patient, and as you well know, you have a pledge to honor. I suggest we start as soon as possible. But until we are able to, I think I need to show you what you have been missing." He pressed his lips against mine. His white-hot rage and passion surged through my body. It was both alluring and intoxicating. I wanted more.

We were on the floor in moments. We shared our passions and then I realized how much my heart and apparently, my body, had missed him. It was just like with Loren Blake. Except infinitely more meaningful. I had missed him, for nearly a week. I didn't realize before now how strong our Imprint was. I pressed my body against his and his arms tightened around me. We became lost in each other. But somehow it felt right. And being with Kalona in this way, at least for the moment, made me think that I would not fall apart due to Stark's absence. I had plenty on my plate to deal with. Hopefully making the Change would make my life easier. But with my luck, it would probably make things infinitely more complicated.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am using the poem from Tempted, but it might be from Hunted. I can't remember at the moment. Anyway, I am aware of the meaning it has in Burned, but obviously, I am using it in a different way. I do not own the poem! Please read and review! Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

A month had passed since I had made the change and I was still adjusting to everything. I guess that when I look at it nothing really changed much except for my tattoos- new ones around my ankles and wrists and they were also more intricate- and the fact that my affinities for the elements were a lot stronger. Oh, and the fact that I was getting stared at, and more often than not, glared at, more often than usual. But other than that, nothing really changed. I was still taking the usual classes, because, honestly, I did not want to leave the House of Night or my friends. I mean, I had only been going to school for a couple of months.

Usually, after a fledgling made the Change, they were supposed leave the House of Night and go consult the Vampyre High Council and a bunch of other stuff. I didn't really know how it worked. The only newly Changed vampyre I knew was Erik Night. And I wasn't about to go asking him for advice, despite his claim that he would always be there for me. Besides, he was my teacher and the day I made the Change, he had told me he still loved me. I thought I had imagined it, but his actions since the event had proved that he had really said those words. Every day in class he was always shooting me looks, an array of various emotions from worry to love on his handsome face. He had kept me after class several times in the past month just to check on me and see how I was doing. I often told him that nothing was going on in my life, and he always kept pressing me for any details. It was kind of awkward, and I just really wanted him to get off my back. I mean I realize that he cares about me, but I simply do not have those feelings for him. We have been over for a long time. And it seemed like he couldn't get it through his head.

Besides, Erik was kind of ignoring the fact that I had a relationship with someone else. Even though, I will confess, it hasn't really been much of a relationship. Kalona had proved to be a difficult person to have a real relationship with, so difficult in fact that it sometimes seemed impossible. Sure, we had started spending a lot of time together since his return to the House of Night, but those occasions occurred sporadically and much too infrequent for my taste. For example, the first time we sat together in Nyx's temple to ask where to begin, the answer we received was vague. _Begin, my child, as you would end. Believe in Light and believe in yourself. You shall find the correct path. _ Nyx's words had been vague and frustrating, but I had faith in my goddess. Kalona, on the other had, had been thrown into a dark rage. He had roared in frustration about how elusive Nyx was, and how she would never be of any help because she was a weak goddess. Then he had left me sitting alone in the temple. I didn't see him for three days, and we had a substitute in Vampyre Sociology.

Yeah, I know, the fact that Kalona was the House of Night's new Sociology teacher was a surprise to many, and to my disappointment, he wasn't much better than Neferet. However, the girls at the House of Night now loved Sociology. The fact that everyone was mooning over the guy I was Imprinted with actually didn't bother me. To my surprise, Kalona never returned any of the girls' attentions. This earned me numerous vicious and jealous comments from my female classmates. But it's not like I wasn't used to it. I had been receiving all kinds of hateful comments from the vampyre fledglings at the House of Night ever since I arrived. It wasn't my fault I ended up with some of the hottest guys the House of Night had ever seen. I guess I was just lucky: or unlucky depending on which way you looked at it.

Anyway, Kalona had disappeared for three days, and the class was left without a teacher. Not only that, but I had received several suspicious questions from the teachers, particularly from Dragon and Lenobia who knew the extent of my relationship with Kalona, and I also received hostile looks from some of the fledglings and hateful rumors started buzzing all around me. Yeah, it kind of sucked to be me. At least I had my friends, and lucky for me, Aphrodite knew how to shut down any kind of rumor no matter how ridiculous it was. I thanked my goddess that I had Aphrodite on my side.

Erin and Shaunee were also super supportive to my predicament. They had a way of knowing which rumors were spreading and when they were spreading. They, like Aphrodite, also had a knack for stopping vicious rumors from circulating.

Stevie Rae, Jack, and Damien were all so sweet and good-natured that they always helped me feel better about my situation and myself. Goddess, did I mention how much I loved my friends. They were my life support.

Of course, the month of my constant and failed attempts at making Kalona see the Light and his constant disappearances after these attempts was only made harder by the fact that one of my loyal friends was out of my life, and maybe even forever.

I know that you are not supposed to take advantage of your friends because of the fact that you never know how much you may love someone until they are gone, but clearly, this saying hadn't quite gotten through my head. Ever since Stark, my former faithful Warrior, had left the House of Night, I had this hole in my heart. True, I didn't totally fall apart due to the fact that I had my incredible friends and (sometimes) Kalona. But I found it incredibly hard to go about my daily routine.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined that Stark would leave me. I guess I had taken for granted the fact that Stark was sworn to me as my Warrior. He had promised to always stay by my side. I had thought that he would keep that promise. But apparently my actions and behaviors had driven him away. I felt terrible about losing Stark, and I could sense that our bond was fading away. Not only had I lost Heath, but I also lost Stark, was Kalona really worth it? It didn't seem like it.

But I had made an oath to bring him back to Nyx's side. However, this seemed totally impossible due to the fact that whenever I tried to help him, he would push me away and vanish for a few days. Then, he would come back, asking my forgiveness. And I, like and idiot would forgive him. Why did I insist on putting myself through this endless torment? A month had passed and I was nowhere nearer to achieving my goal to convert Kalona's Darkness to Light. Not only that, but I had no clue where he went when he disappeared. At least it wasn't with Neferet. But I had a feeling that if Kalona kept leaving the House of Night, Neferet would catch up to him and entrap him once again, and then we would all be screwed. In truth, Kalona was making my life a living hell.

Which is why I finally decided to talk to Erik. I don't know why, but honestly, my friends weren't much help. Aphrodite and the Twins kept telling me that Kalona would come back, Stevie Rae assured me that everything would work itself out, and the guys . . . well, they more or less said the same thing. But none of them were right. This time, Kalona had been gone for nearly a week. And I was getting sick of waiting. So, in a moment of weakness I decided to talk to Erik. Hell, I had a lot on my mind, and I really had no one to talk to. Despite the fact that Erik loved me and would probably tell me to give up on Kalona, he was the only one I could talk to. And truth be told, I was starting to give up on Kalona. I just needed to blow off some steam. Even if that steam had to blown off by talking to another guy: a guy who happened to be in love with me.

-/-

I sat in the front row of the auditorium. Erik was finishing a boring lecture about the significance of stage directions as if anyone payed attention to which side of the stage an actor entered or exited on. Most of the girls, when attending school plays, just looked at the super hot actor guys that were working their stage magic. Many of my classmates, including me, had been tuning in and out of the lecture. Only a few dedicated theatre students were actually taking notes, and a couple of the slacker kids had totally fallen asleep. Luckily, for them, they didn't snore. Anyways, there was a couple minutes left in the period, and today, we only had a half-day. The professors had to prepare the House of night for our monthly parents night. I wasn't expecting my parents to come. My mother and her stupid, conceited husband, (step loser as I called him) John Heffer would not be coming. Especially after what had happened last time. I didn't even really care anymore. My mother, Linda, wasn't the supportive and caring woman she had once been. All of her actions were to serve her overbearing husband. As for my grandma, well, I didn't really expect her to come. She was still recovering with the nuns. At least she was in good hands, but I missed her terribly. I hadn't spoken to my grandmother for weeks. It would be nice to unload all my issues. Grandma was so wise, caring, and comforting that I knew that she could defiantly make me feel better. But sadly, she wouldn't be coming. It was just my luck.

Anyway, the bell rang and I refocused. Erik smiled at the class and said, "Well, I hope you found my lecture enlightening. The next time we meet, we will start our monologue analysis. Be sure to find one over the weekend. You are dismissed." Wow, I had forgotten it was Friday. Thank goddess!

An eruption of chatter broke the silence as my classmates filed out of the auditorium. I hung back; this was the perfect opportunity for me to speak to Erik alone. After a few moments, Erik and I were alone. I caught his attention and he came up to me. "Do you need something, Miss Redbird," asked Erik. I smiled at his attempt at formality.

"It's Zoey," I said, "you don't need to be all formal, and yes, I would like to talk."

Erik looked mildly surprised and said, "Fine, but let's go back stage and talk in my office."

I nodded once and followed him backstage.

When I stepped into his clean office I sat in a chair in front of his desk. He sat behind it, and the desk stood as a barrier, keeping us a good four feet apart from one another. This was surprisingly a relief. I smiled uneasily and Erik returned my gesture with a dazzling smile of his own. I had not been alone with Erik since the night he had kissed me. This was actually pretty awkward.

"Okay, Zoey, what do you want to talk about. Do you want to tell me why Kalona is missing pretty much every other day or more? All the teachers have been wondering. I have been especially worried. Listen, Zoey, Kalona is hurting you, I can tell. I really don't like seeing you hurt, and I know you have feelings for him, but do you truly believe that you can actually have a functional relationship with an immortal affiliated with Darkness who is always disappearing? Goddess, Zo, be realistic."

His words disturbed me. I knew he was right, but I could sense the jealousy that he was obviously trying to hide in his smooth, deep voice. I knew that he wasn't speaking objectively.

"Kalona is gone because he does not believe in our goddess," I said softly.

Erik nodded as if he had expected the answer I had given. "Zoey, I don't think Kalona will ever believe in the Light. He will never believe in Nyx. Why do you insist on putting yourself through this torment? Why not just put and end to Kalona. With him gone, Neferet can be dealt with."

Erik had asked me the question that I had been asking myself for weeks. But I could still hear the jealousy in his voice. And sadly, I couldn't help but agree with what he was saying. "Erik, you know I made an oath to convert Kalona. All the teachers know this."

"You made an oath to attempt to bring him back to the path of our Goddess, and I also know that if Kalona couldn't be converted, you promised to put an end to him. Let's face it, you have been trying for a month, and you are nowhere near achieving your goal. I believe that this goal is hopeless. I also believe that the only reason you are still trying to teach him is because you have feelings for him, and that you are too frightened to follow through with your promise."

I scowled at him. It was as if he could see right through me. But something was bothering me about what he was saying. "How did you know about my other promise."

"Stark told me before he left," said Erik. "He told me to protect you, Zoey, and to make sure that if your attempts failed that you did not forget your other promise. The promise that you made to your circle of friends. The promise that the Vampyre Council knows nothing about."

"Stark told you this?" I stammered, feeling utterly betrayed. But more than that, I felt ashamed. I had forgotten about the promise I had made to my friends, but obviously Stark hadn't forgotten. Besides, no one else had mentioned it; maybe everyone else had more faith in me than Stark did. Maybe it was a good thing that Stark was gone. "Well, no one else has brought up my other promise. They all believe in me, why can't you?"

"Zoey, I know you are special, but you are young. I don't want you making fatal mistakes because you are too foolish to realize that you are making them."

I hated the fact that he was talking down to me. "So are you," I shot back.

"This is true, but I am not attempting to achieve an impossible goal."

"Nothing is impossible. Nyx will help me," I said, despite the fact that I really didn't have the confidence to back what I was saying.

Erik sighed and took my hand in his. "Zoey, come on, be practical. You are still learning how to be a High Priestess, you are the future of the House of Night, you are the future of a new generation of fledglings, and it is you who will ultimately decide if the world will be enveloped in Darkness. Yet you are fooling around with Kalona, who is pretty much the master of Darkness. Neferet is biding her time and I think that Kalona is in her pocket. She is probably becoming even more powerful, and Kalona, well he is nothing but a distraction. Your obligations with him are nothing compared to the obligations you have with your friends and with the House of Night and with . . ." Erik trailed off, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Erik, I know what I'm doing," I said. Okay, that was a lie. But what else could I do. When did Erik get so smart? Had being Changed made that much of an impact? If so, then why couldn't I manage my own thoughts? Kalona had sent my mind into a complete and utter tailspin.

Erik could see my inner conflict. "Zoey, come on, admit the truth. Your efforts with Kalona have come to nothing. It is time you face the facts. It is time you realize that you need to think of your future, and you, along with everyone else in your circle need to refocus on getting rid of Neferet and Kalona for good. And you can continue your High Priestess training. And. . . " Erik trailed off again.

"And what?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the gorgeous vampyre sitting before me. Erik was truly wonderful, but he had two sides to him. On the one hand, he was a possessive jerk. On the other hand he was a total sweetheart. Part of me wanted to be with him again, but the bigger, more reasonable part of me knew there was a good reason we broke up. He was totally possessive.

"It's time you actually found someone who can support you, someone who still cares about you, and wants to be with you. You need to find someone who will stay by your side, and will help you grow. You need a faithful consort, and I don't think that Kalona is the best choice."

"Erik, what the hell are you saying? Heath is dead, Stark is gone, we are through, and I am Imprinted with Kalona. I want to be with Kalona."

"Do you? Do you really want to be with Kalona? Because if you did, why haven't you been trying to get him back. Why has he been gone for nearly a week?"

I didn't like the way that Erik was looking at me. I didn't like how his hand was tightening around mine. I didn't like the heat that was passing through my body because of his touch. I wanted Kalona back, but did I really? Honestly, Erik was definitely more reliable than Kalona. Also, Erik wasn't affiliated with Darkness. Then again, Erik was totally possessive. However, so was Kalona. This was just too crazy. I wanted to leave Erik. I wanted to get Kalona back . . . maybe.

Erik took my silence for the answer he wanted. "Come on Zoey, give me another chance. I never wanted to break up, and I know that you can't stand my bossing you around. I promise to change. I want to get back together with you. We are a good match."

"No, Erik, we are not a good match. We broke up," I sighed. "I like you Erik, just not in that way anymore. We can't be in a relationship."

"You would choose Kalona over me? I actually care about you, but Kalona . . . Well, he doesn't."

"Maybe he does, and maybe he doesn't. You don't know anything about him. But you should know by now that a relationship between us is virtually impossible. Besides, you're my teacher now anyway."

Erik frowned. "That didn't stop you from messing around with Loren Blake. And he was in Neferet's pocket. What makes you think Kalona is any different."

"That's really none of your business. I don't know why I wanted to talk to you. I should have known better. I'm leaving. Goodbye, Professor Night. I'll see you on Monday." With that, I stood up.

Erik copied my move and caught my hand again. "Zoey, don't be stupid. You can't have a real relationship with Kalona. He is evil, and he is a tool of Neferet. Don't make the same mistakes twice."

I turned on Erik. "I wont make the same mistake. I'm not gong to be with you, Erik. That was a mistake I made. I'm going to find Kalona. I know that is what I am supposed to do. It is my duty, and it will help save our world. And it will piss Neferet off and Kalona can help us put an end to her sick and twisted plans. Nyx believes in me, and so should you. Goodbye Erik." I broke away from his grasp and left his office. As I did, I heard him sigh in frustration and I heard him say my name.

-/-

I returned to my room a few moments later to find a poem on my bed. I recognized Kramisha's handwriting. I picked up the piece of paper and to my surprise recognized the poem. As I read it, it kind of inspired me. It gave me hope that I could do the impossible. I could change Kalona for the better . . . well, maybe.

A double-edged sword

One side destroys

One releases

I am your Gordian Knot

Will you release or destroy me?

Follow truth and you shall

Find me on water

Purify me through fire

Trapped by Earth nevermore

Air will whisper to you

What Spirit already knows

That even shattered

Anything is possible

If you believe

Then we both shall be free

I remembered when the poem was written. The poem could be the key to saving Kalona. I looked down and written beneath the poem was a note from Kramisha.

Dear Z,

Stevie Rae was telling' us about the trouble you've been having' with Kalona. I thought this would help. We all have faith in ya Zo! Jus' be strong!

-Kramisha

Well, Kramisha's poem had done its job. I did feel inspired and rejuvenated. Of course, I still had one small problem. Kalona was gone, and I had no idea when he would be back. Goddess, I hated Kalona sometimes. He was so unreliable, despite the fact that he was my consort. Maybe Erik was right. Maybe I should just find myself a dependable consort. Those thoughts raced through my mind as I started to fall asleep. I knew it was pretty early, but for some reason I was exhausted. Parent's day was tomorrow, and I wanted to be well rested, just in case.

The poem, as I started to fall asleep, faded away into the back of my mind. I probably only slept for a few hours. It was five in the morning when someone shaking me roughly awakened me. I saw the immortal standing above me. A veil of anger covered his sharp features, a glint of suspicion in his gorgeous amber eyes. His perfect lips were twisted into a frown. He honestly looked pretty pissed. Crap . . . what now?

"Zoey, wake up, now!" The anger reverberated in his dark voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my consort. The one who had left me for nearly a week? "What?" I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes. I should just be going to sleep right now.

Kalona seized my shoulders and forced me up into a sitting position with such force that it frightened me. "What is it, Kalona?" I couldn't help but sound annoyed. After all, he had been storming off to some unknown place on and off for an entire month. He wouldn't cooperate with me and now he thought he had the right to be annoyed with me. Oh hell no, this wasn't happening.

"You wanted to leave me, you wanted to break our Imprint for that fool Erik Night! Why would you even consider this?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I normally don't like to curse, but I was kind of pissed off and tired at the moment and Kalona was acting crazy.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Zoey. I heard your thoughts. No woman leaves me for a lesser mortal, no woman humiliates me and gets away with it."

Okay, he was freaking crazy. There was no way I would let him get away with his accusations. I stood up. "No, Kalona, you are crazy. I have no interest in Erik Night, and even if I was contemplating breaking our Imprint its only because you have been absolutely horrible this past month."

"What are you talking about?" is anger was replaced with shock and bewilderment. "I saved your life. Without me, you would be dead right now. You would not have survived the Change!"

"Yeah, well maybe that would have been for the best. I already lost Heath, and I already lost Stark. If I had died, my friends would have dealt with you and Neferet. If I had died, I wouldn't have you ruining my life and putting me through a constant stream of torment." I couldn't believe what I was saying, but it felt right in some strange way. I guess I must have had some hidden feelings. But it didn't matter. They were all coming out in the open now and it was probably for the best.

"No! Never say that you should have died because of the Change." He seized me and shook me hard. "Do I make myself clear? Never say it!" The immortal's rage was frightening. Why did he care if I live or died? He obviously didn't care about me; otherwise he would have tried to cooperate with me. He would have tried to understand Nyx. He would have tried to get back to the path of my beloved goddess. But no, he was unwilling. He fled the House of Night on every occasion where things got difficult. No. He didn't care about me. He wanted A-ya. Well, the ancient Cherokee woman was only a small part of who I was. I would not let the ancient part of my spirit run my life. I had my free will. Why did I need Kalona? Maybe I would go back to Erik. He obviously loved me more than Kalona ever did. Actually, Kalona, probably never even loved me. I realized that the anger and jealousy he was showing now meant he only saw me as a simple possession. And I hated being possessed beyond all else.

As if Kalona read my mind he started to yell at me again. "No, you belong to me. No mortal will stand in the way of what is mine."

"I'm not yours." I screamed in his face. "Besides, you have no right to be angry with me. You are the one who left me. You've been gone for a week. And before that there were times when you disappeared for three days at a time. You refuse to work with me; you refuse to even attempt to change the Darkness in your heart. You refuse to have an open mind about Nyx. No wonder Nyx had no patience for you! You are horrible! You know what, I think I would rather have Erik Night than you. He actually cares about me!"

"Take it back!" roared Kalona. "I –" But whatever he had to say, he couldn't put into words.

I didn't wait for him to finish his thought. "No, I won't take it back. You can no longer tell me what to do!"

It happened so fast. I was on the ground in moments. My face burned with pain from his blow. I knew there would be some kind of bruise on my face. But that was what makeup was for. But still, I couldn't believe that he had just hit me, and he had hit me hard.

Apparently, he couldn't believe that he had hit me either. There was an expression of shock on his gorgeous face and was that . . . regret? No, it couldn't be. Kalona was not one to regret his actions. But I would make him regret this action. Oh yes, I would definitely make him regret it.

I stood up. "Get out!" I screamed. "I now see the truth. My friends were right. You are totally evil. I see now that I will never be able to change you. So, I am going to have to destroy you." The poem didn't even matter anymore. My inspiration had died with Kalona's blow.

For the first time I had known Kalona, there was a glint of terror in his beautiful amber eyes. But he quickly hid it. "You cannot destroy me. You are an insignificant mortal vampyre. It doesn't matter that you are the most powerful fledgling in the known existence. You are nothing compared to me. Besides, you, Zoey Redbird, would never destroy me."

"You'd be surprised what I would be willing to do to you! You have put me through hell this last month."

"That is where you are wrong, Zoey Redbird. I have been a blessing in your life. Without me your life would be barren. You wouldn't have anything to live for."

"No, that's where you are wrong! I have my friends! They are my life; as long as I have them I can survive anything. I don't need you in my life as long as I have them! You don't have much time left in this world Kalona!"

He struck me again. I hit the floor with such force that I knew I would be sore the next day. I looked up at the immortal. There was no sign of remorse on his face. Only pure, white-hot rage. "No one will threaten me, not even you, Zoey Redbird. You will not destroy me. It has already been proven that you cannot survive without me. Must I prove to you how much you have missed me?" He swept me off of the ground and pulled me into his well-muscled arms.

I jumped out of his grasp and pressed myself against my door. "Stay away from me. You can't touch me." Then I opened the door and bolted out into the hallway. As I ran for the lounge, I ran headfirst into the Twins and Stevie Rae.

"Zoey," said Stevie Rae, sounding totally worried, "What's going on." But she quickly changed her question as she saw the bruises on my face. Apparently they weren't pretty. "Zoey, what happened to you?"

"Kalona," I said. "I just want to get out of here."

"What the hell, Zoey," said Erin.

"Are you saying that Kalona hit you?" demanded Shaunee. "Oh he is so going to pay! I'll sizzle his ass."

"No one messes with our High Priestess," crowed Erin.

"Not even her twisted immortal consort," added Shaunee.

"No," I said, "Don't go up there. We have to figure some other way to deal with him."

"No way, Zoey," said Stevie Rae. "We're going to deal with him now!"

"But you're Imprinted with Rephaim. You can't do anything against Kalona. It will only hurt Rephaim."

"Zoey," said Stevie Rae. "You are my best friend. I will always stick up for you, no matter what!" Then she looked at the Twins and said, "Come on, Zoey. Let's go serve up some justice."

"Yeah, and it will be hot!" declared Shaunee.

"Don't worry, Z," said Erin. "We have your back!"

"No," I said, "You guys don't need to do anything!"

Stevie Rae whirled around to face me. "Zoey, when will you learn that you don't always have to do everything alone?" Stevie Rae embraced me, then she seized my hand and we all headed back up to my room.

-/-

The Twins opened the door of my room and saw Kalona first. "Watch out Kalona," said Shaunee, "it's about to get hot in here." She raised her palms toward my immortal consort.

"Yeah, and not just because we are in the room! You are going down, you sick psycho creep!" Erin raised her palms towards Kalona in a gesture identical to her twin

"You can't mess with Zoey without playing with Fire," declared Shaunee.

"And Water," added Erin

"And Earth," finished Stevie Rae.

"Foolish girls," said Kalona. "You are no match for me. Zoey Redbird belongs to me, and as her consort, I can ndo whatever I wish to her."

"That's where you're wrong Kalona," said Stevie Rae. "Women are powerful in this day and age. They don't have to put up with crap from anybody, especially sick, creepy, psycho men."

Kalona looked at Stevie Rae for a moment before recognizing her. He smiled slightly. "Ah, you are the Red Vampyre High Priestess. You are imprinted with my dearest son, are you not? If that is so, that you and I are not enemies. And if Zoey is important you," he said, also addressing the Twins, "then we are not meant to be enemies. No, we are meant to be allies. For Zoey Redbird and I are bonded for life."

"Wrong," I said, seriously pissed off now. "Imprints can be broken, and If you are not willing to change and get back to Nyx's path then my friends and I are so going to find a way to put an end to your existence."

Kalona laughed, which made him sound incredibly cocky, and honestly, it just pissed me off even more. "Spirit, come to me. Please, silence Kalona." I forced my palms forward and struck him with all the powers of spirit that I possessed.

Kalona fell back and hit the bed hard, harder than I expected. As he fell back a slight wave of darkness left his body and disappeared into nothing. Had I really just blasted away some of the Darkness within Kalona's heart? Kalona lay sprawled out on my bed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. Part of my anger, but only a small part, melted away as I ran to his side. "What did I do?" I cried. More of my anger melted away the moment I saw Kalona in his weakened state.

Kalona cupped my face in his raised hand. "Perhaps you have given me what I deserve. You, my Zoey, my A-ya were right. I have been difficult for you. I have been unreliable, and I have made your life a living hell. But I promise I shall make it up to you, if only to earn your forgiveness."

"Damn," said Shaunee, in the background. "Zoey sure knocked some sense into him. I only wish I could have burned him first."

"Ditto, Twin, but he is Zoey's man," replied Erin.

"Maybe we should go, you guys," said Stevie Rae. The Twins nodded and left with my best friend.

I sat on the edge of my bed beside Kalona. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of hims mouth. Maybe my spirit did make some of the Darkness vanish. Maybe, just maybe, I would start to get through to him. I looked at the weakened immortal. He was drawing shallow breaths. After a moment he made a confession. "Zoey, my A-ya, you have managed to find my only weakness. You can damage me with the powers of Spirit. Very few have that power. I realize now, perhaps just as I always did, that you may very well be the only one who can destroy me. I never thought it would be possible. But today, you have demonstrated your great powers. I shall never again underestimate you. It is moments like these that make me realize why I wanted so much to possess you."

I rolled my eyes. I was still kind of pissed off, but perhaps I had actually gotten through to Kalona. Perhaps now that he knew what I could do to him he would cooperate. Perhaps we could start to have a somewhat normal relationship. "Kalona, how can you expect me to forgive you? I have given you many, many chances."

"Perhaps I don't expect you to forgive me. Perhaps I take your vows before the Council for granted. Perhaps I have pushed you away on many occasions. But I want you by my side, my Zoey, my A-ya. Never forget that. I want you by my side."

I looked at Kalona and for once he actually looked totally sincere. "Maybe I can believe you. But maybe I can't. Trust goes both ways Kalona. I can't keep giving it to you if you are just going to break it. There are other things I can not give to you unless you earn my trust, and you haven't even come close to earning it."

"Perhaps it is time I finally try. Trust is a long foreign concept to me. I once had Nyx's trust, but I lost it centuries ago. My Zoey, will you give me the opportunity to gain yours?"

"I – I – " Crap! I hated when I sounded like a total idiot. But it didn't matter at the moment.

Kalona did not wait for my answer, but instead he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt the familiar intoxicating mixture of unidentifiable emotions surge through my body. When we broke apart he whispered in my ear, "If you believe, then we both shall be free." The last two lines of Kramisha's poem hit me like a speeding bullet. Maybe, just maybe, they were true.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a short filler chapter, but I think it is an important transition. So relax, read and review! Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

"Try and concentrate," I urged. I took his hand and held it tight in mine. Ever since the night I had weakened Kalona with my affinity, he had definitely been more compliant. But he still wasn't willing to see things the way I saw them. It had been a week, and I had only mange to dissipate a small portion of the Darkness within his heart. Besides, that had been an accident. I had been really pissed off because of the fact that he had hit me. By the way, I was still covering the bruises he had given me. Thank goddess for makeup!

"This is hopeless. Your goddess is weak. Why should I try and find the light within? There probably isn't any."

Goddess, I was sure getting annoyed with Kalona's crappy attitude. He wasn't even trying, even though he promised he would do it for me. Was that what our relationship was about: emty promises that would never be kept?

I mean seriously, we had come to Nyx's temple every day after classes. We had mediated; I had cast a few circles. But none of it worked. Hell, I actually didn't even really know what I was doing. Nyx's confusing words reverberated in my head. "Begin as you would end," I murmured under my breath. The words were so vague, confusing, and virtually unhelpful. No wonder Kalona always got so frustrated. I was beginning to get frustrated myself. Still, I had faith in my goddess. This was a faith that couldn't be explained to Kalona. It only made him angry. What he once had, he had lost centuries ago. "Kalona, you have to try, okay?"

"Why" he said, staring me down. "It's hopeless, Zoey, and I think you secretly think that as well."

"No," I said. "Kalona, anything is possible. Remember Kramisha's poem."

"If you believe then we both shall be free," Kalona practically spat out the words. "Those foolish words mean nothing. Your belief in Light shows how incredibly weak you are. Darkness holds the true power. It would be much easier for you to convert to Darkness then it would be for me to convert to Light." He pulled me into his arms. "What are you afraid for, my Zoey, my A-ya. Darkness is not as cruel of a master as you would imagine. Come on; ally yourself with a more powerful force. Do this and your life will become infinitely easier."

I glowered at him and pushed him away. "You know I will never choose Darkness, Kalona. You know very well that I will never abandon Nyx. Besides, doing the right thing isn't always the easiest thing to do. But it's worth it."

Kalona scowled at me in return. "You would abandon me then? You would abandon your consort. Do not be a fool." He pulled me back into his arms.

"Kalona, do you remember why I first agreed to accept you? Do you remember why I agreed to help convert you to Light."

Kalona smiled slightly. "Because, my Zoey, my A-ya, you and I are destined to be together. You could not deny that your heart yearned for me. Not that I blame you. I have a certain irresistible quality that no woman can possibly deny."

His cockiness was unnerving and, I hated to admit it, partially true. I shook my head. "No. I have my free will. I could have rejected you. But I didn't. You told me that if I accepted you, then you would choose Light. You said if I accepted you as my consort that you would choose Nyx. You aren't even trying."

"I have everything to lose and nothing to gain if I choose Light," said Kalona.

"So I am nothing. Is that what you mean to say." Goddess, Kalona was worse than Erik. Except for the fact that Erik at least had a good side to him. It seemed that Kalona didn't even have a good side. Not only that, but it hurt me deeply that Kalona saw me as something that wasn't even worthwhile.

Kalona shook his head and pulled me close. He cupped my face in his hand in a surprisingly gently caress. "I did not mean it that way. You know that I want you by my side. I am your consort. I set aside Neferet, the woman who could have made my powers infinite, for you. Yet you refuse to see things my way. You refuse to accept me as I am. Despite the fact that I have never tried to change you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I pushed out of Kalona's arms. "You are twisting everything around. You promised to change for me. I promised to help you make the change before the Vampyre High Council. The only way I can do that is with your cooperation. And if you care for me at all, then you do have something to lose. If you don't try and become a force of Light, then you will lose me, and I will have to deal with you. Because there is no way in hell that I will let you go back to Neferet. I wont let you destroy the world with Neferet."

"I told you, Zoey, the woman means nothing to me." He pulled me back into his arms once more. "But you, my Zoey, my A-ya, you mean something to me. I haven't . . . ." he trailed off as though he could not find the right words. And for a moment, I saw a glimmer of Light in his gorgeous amber eyes. But it was quickly extinguished.

"You haven't what?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter, Kalona. Honesty matters. Without honesty there is no trust, and without trust we have no hope for a relationship." I stood up. "Kalona, maybe it would be best if you stay here. Keep an open mind. Here." I removed a few candles from the bag I had with me. I set them up in their proper places and then I took a little packet of matches. I quickly lit the candles and cast the circle. Kalona observed my actions with a skeptical look on his gorgeous face.

When my work was finished I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. "Stay here and meditate, Kalona. I have a billion things to do. I will see you tomorrow." Then I turned and left Nyx's temple, praying to my goddess that something would happen to make Kalona see a way to the Light, a way to Nyx's side.

**Kalona**

He watched as his High Priestess left him alone in the temple. Why was she being so difficult? It had been a week and despite his frustrations he remained by her side, even though there had been moments when he wanted nothing more than to leave the House of Night. There had been times when he wanted to give up on Light, give up on Nyx, even if it meant he had to give up Zoey. But every time Kalona contemplated leaving the House of Night, something deep down inside his heart, or maybe even inside is soul, made him realize that he could never truly leave Zoey. There was some kind of connection that had been established, and it was deeper than the bond of an Imprint. It was more powerful and strange than anything he had ever experienced. To think of leaving Zoey actually caused him physical pain. No. He knew he would find a way to make Zoey his in every way. But he didn't know how he would do it.

After all, despite their Imprint, Zoey still remained fairly reserved and distant. She wouldn't confide in him. She didn't trust him. He could sense her frustration when they met. He could sense her growing tired of him. He knew that all Zoey wanted him to do was to choose the Light over Darkness. But he wasn't quite sure that he could. She was asking too much. It had been centuries since he had been faithful to Nyx, and he wasn't sure if he could go back. He didn't want to lose his power. Then again, he didn't want to lose Zoey. No. The very thought of losing her caused him great agony.

Why then, was he pushing her away? Why was he failing to cooperate? Besides, he not only wanted Zoey, but he also wanted Nyx's forgiveness. He wanted to know that he had set things right with the goddess he once loved. The goddess he had betrayed; the powerful woman that had caused him to fall from the Light. Zoey, he knew, was the key to earning Nyx's forgiveness. But this was no longer just about Nyx's forgiveness. Kalona was harboring a strange and foreign emotion deep within the chambers of his heart: love.

Kalona sat there in the center of the circle, wishing that he could hold Zoey in his arms, wising that he could make her believe that he would start to put in effort. His every thought was about Zoey as he sat meditating in Nyx's temple. But all of the sudden after moments of thought, a strange voice came into his head.

_Kalona, you have been in here every day, but your thoughts are not on me. They are on my beloved child: my precocious High Priestess in training._

Kalona couldn't believe it. He could hear Nyx. Was he going crazy? Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever hear from Nyx again. But yet, she was speaking clearly to him alone. For there was no one else in the Goddess' temple.

_I want Zoey Redbird to be mine._

He thought the words of perhaps one of his deepest desires and heard Nyx reply.

_Why? What would a master of Darkness want with my young High Priestess? She who is so pure, so dedicated to my path?_

The question startled Kalona. Yes. Why did he want Zoey Redbird? He obviously had bonds with the young vampyre High Priestess, and he had certainly had strong feelings for her, even if he wanted to deny them. But really, why did he want to possess Zoey Redbird. Perhaps it was because she was the only one with the powers to truly destroy him. Perhaps he was only securing his own immortality.

_She is as beautiful as A-ya, and she might even grow to be as powerful as you._

The words sounded foolish. He had used them on Zoey to flatter her. They had been nothing at the moment. But now they sounded true.

_Yes, but she has as much Light within her spirit as you have Darkness in your heart. You are polar opposites. How can you expect to earn Zoey's love, her trust? Deceit and manipulation will never work. She is as good as Neferet is evil. What hope could you, my fallen warrior, have with Zoey Redbird?_

Nyx spoke the truth, and it only enraged Kalona. He hated being denied what he desired.

_So you are saying it is hopeless? You are saying I will never have Zoey Redbird; just I will never have your forgiveness?_

Moments passed and the goddess did not reply. Kalona was growing tired of this conversation and was about to break the circle when he heard Nyx's soothing voice.

_Kalona, you have always known that you could never have me. I belong with Erebus, of course. But I do not deny that there is hope, and in time, you might earn my forgiveness. But you must work hard, you must cooperate with my High Priestess, and you must do all you can to stop Neferet from harming the world. If innocent people are destroyed it will be on your conscience, and my Zoey shall never forgive you._

Kalona heaved a great sigh.

_How can I do this?_

He waited for her answer.

_Put your faith in Light, in me, and most of all, put your faith in Zoey Redbird. If anyone can rid your heart of Darkness it is she. Win her heart and you will most definitely come closer to earning my forgiveness. But if you betray her then I may never grant you forgiveness. Thus, I leave you with your thoughts Kalona. And remember, there is always hope._

Nyx stopped speaking. Kalona opened his eyes and he knew that the goddess had left him. However, he felt inspired. But the Darkness in his heart and soul was a heavy burden to bear, and he knew it would take weeks, maybe months of hard work to banish the Darkness, to earn Nyx's forgiveness, to win Zoey's heart.

The winged immortal bowed his head and sat in silence, praying to Nyx that he would succeed in this task.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I just read an excerpt from Awakened and it was amazing and also sort of depressing. Anyway, I got to thinking, what would happen if I experimented. Since this version happens after Tempted, Zoey does not really have knowledge of the bulls and such. Also, the powers of Darkness haven't really been elaborated. So here is my experiment! Relax, read, and review. Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

I was walking along the grounds of the House of Night, alone. I had just left Kalona alone in Nyx's temple, with his thoughts. His lack of cooperation had been pissing me off, part of me, a very small part, wished that he would continue not to cooperate. Part of me wanted to destroy him and be over with it. Part of me wanted to make sure that he gave up on Nyx so I could get him out of my life. I thought about all the trouble that Kalona had caused me in the short time that I had known him.

One, he had killed Heath, the guy that had been in my life since I was nine years old. Heath had accepted me when I had first started at my new elementary school. We had been together on various levels since we met and our up and down relationship had continued through the years: through chaotic middle school and dramatic high school. He even chose to stick by my side even after I had gotten Marked. This, quite honestly wasn't the best decision. I remember the day when I had fist gotten Marked. Kayla had totally turned on me, and even though I had broken up with Heath, he still wanted me to be his girl. Then I had shown him my new, apparently already filled in Mark, and his two idiot football friends had forced him away from me. I thought everything would be over between us at that point and I had been pretty relieved. I had wanted us to be over anyway. But then he had come, once again with Kayla, to the House of Night to break me out, and we had shared an incredible experience and we had Imprinted. From that moment on we had a very complicated relationship. No matter how much I pushed him away claiming that I was helping him, he would always come back. He always knew how to make me feel loved. He felt right and I really had loved him. He had even been willing to die for me, to protect me from Kalona no matter what the cost. But he had died all because his love for me had made him foolish. He had challenged Kalona, and Kalona in turn had struck him down.

His memory was still fresh in my mind. I could see his handsome face draped with floppy blond hair, and his sweet puppy dog eyes. I could see the easy smile that had always formed on his face when he saw me, when we spent time with each other. I remembered his irresistibly delicious chocolate-y smell that filled me up when we were huddled close together. Heath had always been there for me; even during the times that I thought he would be out of my life forever because of horrible things that I had done to him. He was solid: my life support and my first love. I could remember him so clearly that he could have been standing right in front of me at this very moment. But of course he was gone forever, nothing could change that. Kalona was to blame.

Two: Stark had left me because of Kalona. When Stark had first transferred to the Tulsa House of Night I had felt a strange and new attraction to him. He was special and super talented just as I was rumored to be. Also, he was totally gorgeous, way more attractive than Heath. I remembered our first kiss in the stables. I remembered the way I had been drawn into his arms and the surge of pleasure that had shot through my body when our lips met. Then he had died in my arms and I became drenched in his fresh warm blood. He had been taken away from me before I had even gotten a chance to get to know him. I thought that I had lost another important person.

Of course, Neferet's sick and twisted plans brought him back to life. He was too gifted for her to lose. He had been the best know archer of his time. He could shoot an arrow and never miss his target. I remembered the arrow that had been meant for me. He had changed its course to save me. It had taken him out instead, but by some miracle he hadn't died. I was eternally grateful. And so was he, so grateful in fact, that he pledged to me my Warrior. He had Changed into a full-fledged and mysterious Red Vampyre. He had confessed his love for me and we formed a close bond: one that was much more powerful than an Imprint. However I had taken advantage of our bond. My decisions had driven him away, probably forever.

Three: Kalona had basically made my life a living hell. I already had some kind of bond with him, due to the fact that I was the reincarnation of the beautiful and ancient Cherokee woman A-ya who had been created to love and entrap him. After a few weeks of driving him away and rejecting him, something in my heart and soul begged me to accept him. He asked me to accept him and I had foolishly agreed despite my better instincts. I had, against all of my friends' advice, accepted Kalona's pledge as my Warrior, as my consort, and in return I had made vows of my own.

Not to mention my body had nearly rejected the Change because of his absence. Which was totally not cool because Kalona had forced me to send him away when he had made the decision to murder the sweet and innocent Heath Luck. I didn't care what he said about protecting me. It was total bullpoopie. He had killed Heath in cold blood. He had been a jealous ass hole. He still was, come to think of it.

Then he had returned to the House of Night just as I was about to die. He provided me with the strength to make the Change. He had swept me into his embrace and we had shared a joyful reunion. But that happiness had been short lived, because shortly after that it had all gone downhill. That was the problem with Kalona. He was inconstant and unreliable. Not only that, but he was totally evil and affiliated with Darkness. He opposed Nyx and everything I believed in. How could I be with someone like that?

Besides that he was probably the most arrogant person, or immortal or whatever, that I had met in my entire life. I couldn't believe that he had so easily swayed me to his side. I had been tricked by his gorgeous features and darkly tanned skin, his midnight black hair, and his beautiful amber eyes. His deep, seductive voice had swept me off my feet. It had lured me into his arms, not to mention part of my spirit clearly yearned for him.

But it had all come to nothing. I was terribly sick of riding the constant roller coaster that was my relationship with Kalona. Kalona had made me an idiot and a fool. I had forgiven him countless times despite all the times that he had screwed me over. But maybe all that didn't matter. Maybe I was starting to fall for him. In fact, I knew that I was starting to fall in love with him. Something inside me lit up when I saw him. When he came into a room, he didn't just enter it, he filled it. I loved the way my body fit perfectly in his arms, and despite the pretty false words of flattery that he had always whispered in my ears to lure me to his side, I often sensed a hint of sincerity in his dark, seductive voice. I truly was starting to fall for him despite all the bullpoopie he had put me through, and sometimes, I even got the feeling that he, against all odds, was starting to develop deeper feelings for me.

Anyway, I was walking alone around the grounds when I saw my adorable little cat Nala wandering around. I smiled and called her too me. The kitten mewed loudly as she came to me and leapt into my arms. Cats were special to vampires. Unlike typical cats, at the House of Night, they chose their owners. They were always free to come and go as they pleased, and more often than not there would be dozens of cats wandering around the corridors inside the school. Each cat had its own unique personality, and each personality fit with that of its owner. I smiled at the cat that had chosen me and I patted her soft head. She looked up and over my shoulder and immediately stopped purring. "What is it pretty girl? I asked softly. I felt her tense up in my arms. A soft hiss escaped her. I set her down gently. Now I was worried. I whirled around only to see Rephaim.

Had he been watching me this entire time? If so, then it totally freaked me out.

The Raven Mocker came up to me. He looked angry; his red eyes were glimmering maliciously. "Zoey Redbird," he croaked, "You have sent my father's spirit into utter chaos. He sits alone in your goddess' temple. He won't move, he won't speak. Besides that, you have made him into something that he has never been before. He is becoming weak and it is all your fault."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "He is no different than he has been. He has been totally stubborn and unappreciative. He had abandoned me several times. He is still his arrogant old self. There is little difference."

"That is where you are wrong, Zoey Redbird. I know my father's heart. He is harboring deep feelings. They are strange and unfamiliar to me, but while I do not know what they are, I know that they are making my father weak. They are making my father doubt himself and his great powers."

I scowled at the Raven Mocker. "I don't know what to tell you. If he had any new feelings in his heart at all, he has not expressed them to me. What would you have me do?"

Rephaim shook his head and paused before speaking, as if he couldn't decide what to say. After a few moments words finally came. "Submit to him, Zoey Redbird, make him feel worth while. Give him back his authority, give him back his powers."

"What are you talking about? I have never taken anything away from him."

"But you have. You have taken away his free will. He is now compelled to act in ways only to please you. Give him back that which you stole from him. Then his raging sprit will be at peace."

"I would never take away another's free will," I said shakily. Were Rephaim's words true? Had I really started to change Kalona? I doubted it. But Rephaim sounded pretty serious.

Rephaim snorted. "Yet there my father sits, unable to do anything he desires. He is unable to leave the temple until he had appeased you. Give him back his free will, Zoey Redbird."

"I don't know what to do. I only told Kalona to keep an open mind. I never forced him to stay in the temple. Besides, Kalona had never cared about my feelings before. He has always been able to come and go freely. I have done nothing to stop him, and it's messed up that you are blaming me for something that I didn't do."

Rephaim narrowed his red eyes. "Your actions and behaviors affect my father more than either you or he realize. But I, as his most favored son realize the battle you have set within his heart. A battle of Light and Darkness. In time, you shall both come to realize his inner struggle. This is why I have come to you to demand that you find a way to dissolve the developing chaos within my father's heart. For what is about to begin is enough to drive any being mad."

I contemplated Rephaim's words. This was definitely strange, and I wouldn't believe that I affected Kalona in such a dramatic way until I saw proof of Rephaim's claim. "I do not believe you."

Rephaim grunted a counter to my claim. "Then let me show you."

Rephaim reached out for my hand and I cautiously took it. His hand was cold and sort of clammy. It felt as if I was touching death. His great black wings swept around us and we were enveloped in an aura of black-purple darkness. I wondered what would happen, and honestly, I was kind of scared. Hell, Anyone would be.

For a moment, we hovered in Darkness. A deathly chill spread, inch by inch, over my body. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end. The tension could be cut with a knife. Despite myself, I began to shake. Rephaim took my other hand in something that resembled a sick and twisted embrace. "Let me show you my father's heart, my father's soul, with my powers of Darkness," he hissed into my ear.

I barely nodded my head and we plunged further into darkness. The cold was now bone-chilling. I suddenly wished I had worn a sweater. But it had been a warm evening and there had been no need. But now I was regretting it.

It was definitely one of the weirdest things I had ever experienced in my life. Rephaim held my hands tightly in his and images began to flash around us. It was sort of like being in a whirlwind of memories. And the memories flashed around me like a silent movie. But after a moment a clear picture began to develop. I saw two bulls clashing together, heads low and knocking their enormous and gleaming white horns together. One was brilliantly white, and the other was inky black. They seemed ancient and familiar. I made a note to ask Lenobia about them. Or even Damien, one of the smartest guys I knew would be able to find some information about them. I was sure about that. Anyway, the beasts were magnificent and menacing. They grunted and waved their enormous heads. Then they reared back and charged towards each other again. A tremor suddenly rocked my body. The bulls reminded me of Light and Darkness, perhaps they were their ancient representations.

"Light and Darkness rage on," said Rephaim, confirming my suspicions. "So that is the ancient battle that has been going on since the beginning of time. It rules our world, and the victor at any given moment determines the state of the world: whether it be peace or war. Now, observe as we turn to the inner turmoil of my fathers heart, of his very soul."

The scene changed. A small fire burned before my eyes. The flames were white, and sparks of energy were flickering in an out of the white-gold flames. I felt the warmth of the small fire. It warmed my freezing body and it made me feel strangely happy. But after a moment, something else caught my attention. A dark, swollen cloud appeared over the small flame. Dark acidic rain fell from the swollen essence of storm. The slight flame sparked in retaliation. But the acidic rain of Darkness was beginning to extinguish the Light.

Suddenly, something appeared that made me scream. I was looking at myself. It was like looking in a mirror. My other self stooped down to tend the flames. She whispered the word Nyx in a soft voice. The flames flared up once more. My other self leapt up and said "Darkness be gone, the Light of my Goddess will prevail!" My other self's voice swelled with such pride and power that I barely recognized it. This wasn't real, I had to remind myself.

The dark cloud began to retreat, but someone else materialized. I screamed again as Neferet appeared, as gorgeous and terrifying as ever. Tendrils of Darkness surrounded her and she smiled maliciously at my other self. "Foolish child, your weakening powers of Light are nothing compared to my powers of Darkness. Kalona is mine, and despite your pathetic Imprint, he shall always be mine. My Darkness has bound him to me. He is its master and I am his mistress." As if to emphasize her point, Neferet flicked her finger and summoned more coils of Darkness, which extended and seemed to force the cloud of darkness back into its original position. The acrid black rain began to pour. The flame of Light was reduced to smolders.

My other self cried out in terror and knelt back down to rekindle the flames. "If you believe, then we both shall be free," she whispered softly. The flames began to grow once more. Neferet scowled at my other self. She in turn stood and turned to face Neferet. "Light will always conquer Darkness, Neferet."

Neferet scowled and looked up to the essence of darkness. Two great yellow eyes had materialized in the dark swell. The inky black turned to blinding white and the bull materialized. However, this was unexpected. I thought that the white bull would symbolize Light and the ebony bull would symbolize Darkness. But apparently this concept was reversed. Suddenly I was totally terrified of the monstrous bull before me. I was only comforted by the knowledge that the bull certainly could not harm me. This was after all, not reality. Well, it was, but the massive creature could not harm me.

The black bull materialized over the fames and hovered above my other self. Both Neferet and my other self murmured whispered commands. The bulls lowered their great head and clashed once more.

"Did you see the dominion that both you and Neferet hold over my father?" croaked Rephaim.

I only nodded my head, but the gesture seemed to suffice.

"Then let me show you one last thing, Zoey Redbird."

The scene changed for a final time. I witnessed all that had passed between Kalona and Neferet. If frightened and shocked me. Now I finally realized the true influence that Neferet had over Kalona. Now I knew that the Darkness she controlled was much more powerful than the Darkness Kalona had mastered centuries before. I realized the strength of the bonds that Neferet had on Kalona's body, heart and spirit. I wanted to break away from the Raven Mocker and make it all go away. But I didn't. I sensed that there was more to come.

I saw everything that had passed between Kalona and me. I felt embarrassed that Rephaim was also watching. But more than that I saw the effects of the events that had based between us. I smiled at the realization that I had rekindled the faint flow of Light within Kalona's heart. Not only did I see myself, but I saw Nyx. Then I heard Kalona utter her name like a prayer. I witnessed what had passed between my goddess and my consort in the temple. He really wanted me; he really was starting to love me. He had asked Nyx for help. Never had I thought he would do that, at least not so soon anyway.

A few more memories and images flashed in the darkness. Rephaim had finished showing me what I needed to see. The darkness dissipated and Rephaim and I fell to the ground, our hands intertwined.

I looked up at the beautiful inky blue sky. The moon was half full and was emitting a beautiful silvery light. The stars glittered merrily in the night sky. Rephaim released my hands and spoke to me. "Do you realize now the effect that you have on my father, Zoey Redbird. Have I given you insight to what must be done?"

"I think so. You showed me a lot, and I think that some of it will help. I am working to liberate Kalona from his dark bonds."

"Do you actually believe that is possible?" said Rephaim with hint of slight curiosity.

"Anything is possible when in comes to Nyx and when it comes to Light. Also, those who are Imprinted have a strange influence upon on another." The words poured out of my heart, but I knew they had not been formulated by my mind. But rather they had been uttered by Nyx herself, and they had been meant for Rephaim just as much as they were meant for me.

"Stevie Rae," murmured the Raven Mocker. "I must go to her," said Rephaim. Then he nodded curtly towards me and said, "If you will excuse me. Remember, you must help my father to stop his inner turmoil."

I nodded and waved. The action surprised the Raven Mocker, as if he had never before encountered a friendly gesture. He nodded once more and unfurled his great wings and set off into the night.

I sighed. What had just happened? And what did it mean?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is another short chapter, but it another important transition. The next one will be longer I promise. But for now relax, read and review. Happy Reading!**

**Kalona**

Kalona remained in Nyx's temple for the next twenty-four hours. His thoughts were haunting him. It greatly disturbed him that he goddess, despite her promise of hope, seemed to believe it was impossible for him to win over Zoey. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps Zoey could never truly love him after all he had done to her. If this was so, then he was to blame. Perhaps this was his punishment.

Out of rage and jealousy he had killed Heath. He should have acted differently. He should have made the foolish mortal disappear. He should have thought things through instead of acting rashly. If had done that he wouldn't have the blood on his hands. But it was too late for that. An odd sensation stirred in the pit of his stomach; guilt? Certainly not for killing the foolish mortal, but perhaps for making it so that Zoey Redbird would never actually be with him. It was his fault entirely. This recognition caused him a significant amount of pain.

At least he hadn't directly caused Stark's departure directly. However, he knew that he had caused it indirectly. It was yet another thing that was keeping him from truly being with Zoey. Why did she care about these lesser beings. His actions shouldn't have been blamed. However, another wave of regret and guilt washed over him. This time as the emotion departed his heart felt lighter. It seemed as though the emotion had lifted some of the Darkness within his heart. But he couldn't tell for sure. Guilt, or whatever he was feeling, was supposed to be weak.

He closed his eyes and focused. Nyx's image appeared in his mind's eye. She was smiling and Kalona knew he had finally succeeded in something. He was finally taking a step in the right direction. Guilt and regret had always seemed foolish to him, and in some ways they still were. However, they had brought him one step closer to Zoey. It brought him one step closer to the Light. And most importantly it brought him one step closer to what he still believed was an unattainable emotion: love.

**Rephaim**

Zoey Redbird . . . the foolish girl had imprisoned his father without knowing it. What was even more remarkable was the fact that Kalona didn't even realize that he was imprisoned. Still, Zoey Redbird was definitely a better mistress than Neferet. Zoey Redbird hadn't knowingly forced his father into anything. Instead she had done it indirectly, never in his wildest dreams had Rephaim imagine that his father would be driven into submission by anyone, least of all by a woman. Yet it had happened four times: Nyx, A-ya, Neferet, and Zoey Redbird. Perhaps there was more to women than he expected. Perhaps the matriarchal society of the vampyres was better than his father's vision of the world. Their system was all about equality and balance. Yes, women were most defiantly superior masters.

Thinking about this matter brought his thoughts back to Stevie Rae; the Red Vampyre whom he had Imprinted with. He had to be honest with himself, when his father had vanished, he seriously considered abandoning the High Priestess. But something had stopped him. It was more than the bond of an Imprint, but it was something much more. Perhaps it was actually a legitimate feeling: a mix of honor and duty and maybe something else. Rephaim had never felt the mix of emotions. No, he had never had anything but Darkness within is heart. But meeting Stevie Rae had changed all that. He was rather attached to her and he couldn't explain this unexpected feeling. Perhaps it was the same bond that kept his father by Zoey Redbird's side. If so, then he knew he would have to discover what his father's connection with Zoey Redbird was.

Rephaim lifted his great wings and departed the grounds of the House of Night. His destination: the tunnels that harbored his High Priestess.

Moments later he sat watching the strawberry blond woman sleep. Her chest rose and fell lightly and gracefully as she slept. She looked peaceful and content, a smile on her pretty face. Something stirred deep within Rephaim's heart: love? No, it was an impossible dream. His father had told him that long ago. No, he wouldn't abandon his father's cause for an unattainable dream. Still, sitting silently at Stevie Rae's side made him feel better than he had ever felt before.

**Zoey**

I tossed and turned over in my bed. I looked at the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. I should be catching up on my sleep. After all, I was making no progress with Kalona and parent's night was tonight. Crap, crap, crap.

Still, I couldn't sleep. I felt bad for leaving Kalona alone in the temple. I could feel that he was upset. Our Imprint allowed me to experience some of his emotions. Was he still in the temple? I really didn't know. I pushed myself into a sitting position and glanced at my covered window. A narrow trace of light could be seen. The sun was up. But only just barely. I knew that I should walk over to the temple and find Kalona.

Unlike Stevie Rae and Stark, I could go out in the sun, an ability that I would thank my goddess for later. I sighed and stood up. It was the right thing to do. Even though I was super tired. Hopefully I would find him and the guilt I was feeling would go away and then I could sleep. I walked over to my small closet and pulled on my oversized, unattractive OSU hoodie and trucker cap. Then I walked quietly out of my dorm and out into the cool early morning.

After a few minutes I stepped into the temple. Kalona was sitting there alone, surrounded by candles now extinguished, with his head bowed, completely undisturbed. It was proof that hardly anyone visited Nyx's temple unless it was ritual time.

I took a few steps towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was breathing, but he paid no attention to my touch. After a moment of awkward silence I cleared my throat. That didn't work either. Feeling mildly pathetic, I whispered his name.

Kalona finally lifted his head. He turned and his amber eyes locked with mine. A faint smile played across his lips when he saw me. He took my hand and pulled me down beside him. "You will be proud of me, my Zoey, my A-ya."

"Why?" the single word question floated awkwardly in the air between us.

"I have finally made a connection with Nyx. She spoke to me within these very walls," he said solemnly. He didn't sound very happy about this event.

But I ignored that because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it possible? Was he telling the truth? A feeling in my heart told me it was. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment. Nyx appeared in my mind's eye. She was smiling and nodded, confirming the remarkable words that I had heard. My heart soared with some kind of unexplainable joy: progress at last.

I opened my eyes and looked at Kalona. He did not seem as happy with the news as I was. Sure, he was smiling, but only slightly, perhaps he was only smiling because he knew that I was happy with the news. I looked at him and tried to figure out what he was feeling, remorse? No. It was impossible to tell,

But whatever Kalona was feeling he certainly wasn't going to reveal it to me. This annoyed me slightly, but I was so happy with the fact that he had finally, once again, connected with Nyx. I was so pleased that he had finally made a step in the right direction that I didn't even care at the moment.

The winged immortal put his arms around me. My arms flung around his back and I felt the soft ebony feathers of his wings. Then my hands found the back of his neck. We sat together in a close embrace for a moment and neither of us spoke. The silence was enjoyable, but after a few moments, Kalona broke it. "You are pleased?"

A simple question with a simple answer.

I smiled. "Yes, I am proud of you. I was kind of starting to lose hope. Your crappy attitude had been pretty frustrating. What did she say to you, if you don't mind me asking,"

Kalona shifted his eyes away from mine. "Nothing important," he murmured.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Remember what I said about honesty. It is important for a relationship. If you aren't honest, I can't really ever be with you."

Kalona tensed up and finally met my eyes again. "More or less, she said I am not good enough to be with you. "

I sighed. Something about his words didn't sound quite honest. "I'm sure she didn't actually say that. Please, Kalona, be honest with me. Tell me everything that she said. And I can help you make sense of it."

Kalona hesitate. Clearly, he wasn't good at being honest. But after a moment he told me everything that had passed between him and the goddess. A strange wave of an unknown sensation washed over us. I looked over Kalona's shoulder and saw a shadow of Darkness. It lingered for a moment and then disappeared. Kalona had felt it too; I saw a look of relief cover his handsome features.

I tried to think of something to say. "Nyx always promises hope, and she is usually correct about what she says. She doesn't like to give false hope. And while we are being honest, I want to be honest with you," I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Speak freely with me," he said softly.

"I do have feelings for you, and I do want to be with you, despite all the things you have done, I still think that I want to be with you, as long as you are trying to get back on the path of Nyx."

"The Darkness within my heart is already beginning to fade. I can feel it. My heart is already lighter."

I smiled slightly and inched closer to Kalona. His arms tightened around me. His lips brushed across my Marked forehead. Then his lips found mine. A sot of purely honest desire shot through my body, he deepened the kiss and after we broke it, we sat together in each other's arms. "I am proud of you Kalona," I whispered. Then I yawned. I had almost forgotten how tired I was. I glanced at my digital wristwatch. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. The sun was a little higher over the horizon. I needed to get some sleep. I imagined the nightmare that was waiting for me if my mother showed up. "Well, I should go. I need to get some sleep."

Kalona and I both stood up. He touched my shoulders. "My Zoey, my A-ya, you still want me, do you not?"

I smiled. "I do. Good night Kalona." I kissed him and then left him alone in the temple.

-/-

It was nine o'clock when I woke up, and I finally felt refreshed. Not to mention I was incredibly happy about the breakthrough that Kalona had made. He had seen the Light, yes, I know that is totally cliché, but it was true. And I couldn't have been prouder. However, the thought of parent's night worried me.

Of course its not that I actually thought my mother would come. John, my step loser, had made it clear that they would never set foot at the House of Night ever again. But maybe, by some miracle my mother would come. Maybe she and I would actually get to spend a little bit of time together. I laughed. I would probably not see my mother for a long time.

I wished she would accept me. I wish I had a mother who actually loved me. I remembered when I had wished Neferet was my mother. I laughed again. Now I was glad that I had Linda Montgomery as a mother. Even though she had pretty much pushed me away after marrying step loser, especially after I had been Marked, she was still my mother. I really missed her.

Of course, I knew that I had a person who loved me as much as a mother should. I really needed to call her. Parent's night would begin at ten thirty. I had time. I took out my slim line cell pone and punched in my grandma's number.

She answered the phone and I immediately felt better.

"Hello my Zoeybird," she said softly. "It has been awhile. I was wondering when you were finally going to call."

I smiled at the use of my nickname. At least I would always be her Zoeybird. Then I felt guilty. It had been over a month since I had talked to my grandma. I should have called sooner. But Kalona and all the bullpoopie he had put me through had been a pretty big distraction. "I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile. It had been really crazy around here."

"Tell me about it," she said. That's waht I loved about my grandma. She was always ready to listen.

I took a deep breath and told her everything about Kalona and Heath and Stark, Stevie Rae and everything else that had happened. While I was telling it, my grandma remained silent.

After I finished she said, "I am so incredibly proud of you my Zoeybird. Part of me knew that you had made the Change, and I sensed that your life has been hectic over the past few months, but I never imagined all of this. You are such a strong and brave young woman and I am very, very proud of you. I love you, Zoeybird."

"I love you too grandma," I said. I felt incredibly relieved now that she knew everything. But my relief was cut short from a faint beep on her end.

"I have another call, Zoeybird, hold on one minute." Then she switched over and I sat in silence for a couple minutes.

I heard her voice moments later. She sounded worried. "That was your mother calling," she said.

"What did she want," I asked, slightly curious.

"John left her," she said. "She wants to go to parents night. But she thinks you won't ever speak to her again. She feels just horrible. I told her that you are more forgiving than she has been over the years, I told her to go. But now I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Step loser had left my mom. I hated him more than ever now. He couldn't just walk away after all he had put my mother through, after all that he had put me through. But then again, I was really glad. Now maybe things could be the way they used to be.

"I'm glad you told her to come. I've missed her. Parent's night starts in and hour, I have to go. I love you grandma."

"I love you too, Zoeybird," and I am so incredibly proud of you. "Best of luck tonight."

I smiled as I shout my phone. But the momentary joy transformed into nerves. In a short while I would see my mother for the first time in two months. I needed all the luck I could get.


	20. Chapter 20

**Zoey**

It took me a quarter of an hour to get dressed and ready for parent's night. I couldn't believe that I would soon see my mother. To be honest, I didn't think I would ever see her again, and I was beginning to get used to the idea. But now I was going to see her again, which i really never expected. At least not while I was at the House of Night since she basically agreed with her husband that my kind was evil and blasphemous, which was also total bullpoopie. Honestly, step loser had total power over my mother. In fact, he had so much power over her that my mother was willing to abandon her own daughter to please him and there was one thing I was definitely sure about. He thought that I was an abomination against nature. He had basically forbidden my mother to have a relationship with me. And she had obeyed because she had grown so fond of her cushy lifestyle. She had finally had a man. But what use was John Heiffer? He was an overbearing control freak who decided to leave her. He didn't deserve my mother, and she wouldn't have seen through his twisted façade if not for the fact that he had left her. And even now, she might not see that her husband was a terrible man. She had made a mistake, and a pretty big one at that.

However, nobody was perfect. I knew that. I had mad so many mistakes ever since I had been Marked. I had lied to my friends, let my ex-boyfriend die, I had spent the last couple months with Kalona (his murderer), and I sure as hell wasn't perfect: not by a long shot. Yes, I was with a guy who was seemingly perfect, but wasn't. Even Erik and Loren Blake had seemed perfect, but of course they weren't. I sighed, I remembered the time where I had thought Neferet was perfect. I remembered when I had wanted her to be my mother. But now that I knew what she really was, I really, really appreciated my mother, even if she had acted like selfish, nasty woman, who was willing to to choose a new husband over her own daughter.

I looked over my shoulder at the clock. Crap, it was eleven. Parents would start arriving in a half an hour. I hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. I really shouldn't feel nervous. This woman was my mother after all. But I couldn't beat down the nervous feeling that was raging in my heart. My mother had only been at the House of Night for a few short memory ofmy visit stood out vividly in my mind. Now she was going to be here for a few hours. She would meet my teachers, she would meet my friends. My mind flashed back teachers . . . Kalona. Crap. While he was my consort, he was also a teacher. But he had never actually been a real teacher. He was just sort of filling in. But still. Crap, crap, crap! erik was a teacher too!

My mother would definitely have issues with Kalona. It didn't matter that he was probably the most attractive male at the House of Night, and everyone thought so. No I wasn't worried about his sexy body, his shaggy hair, his gorgeous amber eyes or anything else along those lines. No, it was his enormous black wings that I was worried about. I mean seriously, I couldn't tell my mother that I was Imprinted with, she wouldn't understand about that concept anyway, an ancient and evil winged immortal. Nope, that would not go over well with Linda Montgomery. My mother hated anything that resembled something in a fantasy book, and Kalona was something right out of a fantasy. However, I had a feeling that if Kalona was in a fantasy noel, he would probably be the villain. Even if he played the part of a misunderstood villain.

But what could I do. It's not like I could hide Kalona away. And plus, I didn't like the idea of lying to my own mother, even if she had done way worse to me over the past few years. I knew she would be really upset. I didn't want to add to her pain. I still loved her after all. She is my mother for Goddess sake.

The knot in my stomach tightened. I clasped my hands together tightly and prayed that things would go well. I looked nervously back over at the clock. Fifteen more minutes had passed. I knew that I needed to "put on my big girl High Priestess panties and suck it up" as Aphrodite would say. I heaved a big sigh and left my room.

-/-

When I arrived in the entrance hall parents had already started to enter. I looked around for my mother. But I didn't see her at first. However I did see the Twins with their parents. They smiled and waved. I raised my hand and waved too, but quickly returned to my search. After a few moments the doors flung open again and a new wave of parents entered the hall. At the front of the crowd I saw my mother. She looked considerably thinner, and to be honest, quite terrified. I can say that i blamed her. i was terrified too.

My mother saw me too and she moved cautiously over to where I was standing.

"Hi," I said softly, awkwardly.

"Hello, Zoey," she replied.

This wasn't right. It shouldn't be this awkward. She was my mother and I was her daughter. We hadn't see each other in months. We should be embracing, laughing, smiling, and trading stories. Had we really grown this much apart in such a sort span of time? Apparently we had. I looked back at my mother and said, "Let's go for a walk."

My mom looked around at the other parents: the mother's that were weeping with joy at the prospect of being reunited with their children. The fathers that were holding their daughters close. Did she miss it? Maybe. And maybe one day, we could have a similar relationship. Maybe one day, we would be just like everyone else: happy. "Are you sure?"

The question caught me off guard, but I recovered quickly. "Yes, come on," I smiled slightly and we both turned and left the building. We walked along the wall, not really speaking, until we got to a bench. We both sat down on opposite ends. I could feel the tension. But honestly, I wasn't angry with her. No. It was just really awkward.

"So," she said softly, clearly unprepared for small talk, and clearly to afraid to ask about anything important. "How are you adjusting?"

The question surprised me. Did she not notice how different I looked? "I made the Change," I said slowly.

It was as if she noticed my tattoos for the first time. She clasped her hands together and began to wring them nervously. I could tell she was thinking about the man who had left her as she spoke. I could hear the veiled disgust in her voice. "So you are officially one of them?"

The question hung in the air awkwardly between us. I couldn't really fathom a response. But after a moment I spoke again. "Yes, I am a full fledged vampyre. I'm not going to die."

To my surprise she smiled slightly. "Oh, Zoey, I'm sorry," she paused nervously before she finishing her thought. "I have been a terrible mother. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to leave and never speak to you again."

My mother was close to tears. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her in a hesitant embrace. "Of course I forgive you. You are my mother."

"Oh, Zoey, Zoey, I am so glad to hear that." She pulled me closer to her and ran her fingers through my thick, dark hair. "I was so nervous to come here. I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I haven't been the same since I married John. I see that now. But now he's gone." She pulled away. Tears streaked her pretty face. It was kind of heart breaking.

But I couldn't help feeling glad that she had finally recognized her mistakes. "You used to have friends. You used to have fun. John took that away. He made you someone that you aren't. He pushed us apart."

"I know and it was wrong. I should have stood by you. I should have taken care of you. I should have brought you here myself."

I smiled. I never thought I would hear my mother say those words. "Mommy," I said, reverting back to my childhood name for her, "why did he leave you?"

"He said he could no longer be married to a woman who had given birth to an abomination. He told me to clear out of his house and to take your brother and sister with me. "

I could sense that there was something she wasn't telling me. But I let it go. "Where will you go?" I asked. My mother had been living with John for over three years. She had sold our house. She had no place to go.

"We are going to stay with my mother," she said, sounding nervous again. She and her mother hadn't been speaking much since she had married step loser. My grandma didn't really appreciate her attitude. Grandma Redbird especially didn't appreciate the way she had been treating me for the past couple years. But Grandma was so kind. She would never abandon her only daughter. I suddenly wished that my mother was more like my grandma.

My mother smiled uneasily. "So, how are you adjusting? Well, besides the fact that you made the Change," she sounded nervous even speaking about something related to vampyres. Step loser had totally affected her.

Her question made me think. How was I adjusting anyway? Before all the crap with Kalona I had been adjusting just fine. But then everything got screwed up. Of course how much should I actually tell her? How could I tell my mother that I was Imprinted with an ancient winged immortal and that the same immortal had murdered my ex-boyfriend, a guy that my mother has known as long as I have? Nope, I couldn't tell her any of that. She would freak out.

Well as far as telling my mother about my life, it was better to omit most of the truth. Teens did it all the time anyway. "I'm adjusting fine," I lied.

My mother looked at me as if she knew I wasn't telling her something. It's weird how parents have a freaky sixth sense about their children. It was like a sixth sense or something. But if she sensed that I was lying, she didn't say anything. I could tell that she wanted to avoid conflict. Which was fine by me. I couldn't afford any more conflict in my life. "We should go back to the main hall," I said quickly. "You get to meet my teachers." I smiled slightly. My mother was going to meet my teachers. This would be the first normal thong to happen to me in awhile. Oh, wait, crap. I saw two problems with this situation: Kalona and Erik. Why did the guys who hadn't left me have to be teachers? Oh well, I would deal with those problems when we came to them.

-/-

We walked along the grounds until we entered the main building again. More parents and students were squeezed into the enormous entrance hall. There was a raised platform at the back of the hall. Lenobia, with her flowing white blonde hair cascading down her back, stepped up onto the platform. A wireless microphone magnified her voice. The vamps were freaky good with technology. "Welcome parents and guardians. Here at the House of Night we believe it is important for the bonds between fledglings and parents are maintained. After all, no young person can go through this significant Change without parental support. So each month, we invite the parents to speak with their child's teacher, walk around the school, and a have spend a few hours of quality time with the children that we all love and support."

Lenobia flashed a brilliant smile in the general direction of the crowd of parents and students. The speech was grand and inspiring, but not quite accurate. After all, my mother had abandoned me, and the only real reason that she had even come back was because the step loser she married had left her. I had completed the Change without parental support, and honestly it kind of sucked I guess the teacher's goals for a fledgling/parent connection had good intentions But that didn't mean that it worked for everyone, My musings were cut short by an odd feeling.

I felt his gaze burning into my back. Crap. Not now, oh Goddess please not now. This was not the time to have another discussion. I shifted slightly so I could see him. Erik Night's eyes locked with mine. He smiled slightly and nodded tightly. I looked away, praying that my mother wouldn't notice that there was a guy staring at me.

Lenobia finished speaking, and as luck would have it, my mother looked over in Erik's direction. After a moment she nudged me and whispered, "who is that?"

"My teacher," I managed.

She seemed surprised. "He doesn't look old enough to be a teacher."

"He isn't," I said bitterly.

"Well, I should meet him," she said.

"No, you don't need to. He's only my drama teacher," I murmured. My weak protest was futile.

My mother seemed determined to make some sort of a connection with my new life. Even if it was something as simple as meeting my total hot and ex-boyfriend drama teacher.

My mother grasped my hand and we walked purposefully over towards Erik.

"Hello, I'm Linda Montgomery," she said. My mother extended her hand to shake Erik's.

Erik smiled and grasped it firmly. "Hello, Mrs. Montgomery. I am Erik Night, Zoey's drama teacher. Nice to meet you. Zoey is a pleasure to have in my class."

I looked at Erik and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This is what I didn't like about Erik. He had two different sides to him. He was super sweet and sensitive sometimes, and other times he was a total jerk. Erik's eyes met mine, despite the fact that he was speaking to my mother. I looked at him and shook my head, begging him not to say anything about our previous situations and relationship.

My mother, in the mean time, was really flattered. "It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Night." I guess I couldn't really blame her. Erik was super attractive and charming. It would take a seriously committed woman not to be swept away by his charms. Of course, I was not fooled. I knew both sides of Erik well, and it annoyed me that he was being so incredible at the moment. I hoped to goddess that he wouldn't say anything to my mother about our previous relationship. That would just be unprofessional and awkward.

"If you don't mind me saying," said my mother smiling, "you look way too young to be a teacher. How did you get the job?"

Erik looked at me, and I silently begged him not to mention Kalona. The time wasn't right at all. He nodded and turned his head back towards my mom. "Unfortunate circumstances forced our former Drama teacher, Professor Nolan, to leave the school. I had just graduated the top of my class in the performing arts. I was hired only a couple of months ago, after a short period of being a substitute teacher."

"I see. Did you know Zoey before you graduated?"

I silently begged him not to mention the fact that we had been together. "I met her once. Your daughter is quite special here at the House of Night."

"That is correct," said a dark voice from behind me. I whirled around to face Kalona. Crap, crap, crap!

My mom turned and her face was drained of its color. I could tell that seeing Kalona had most definitely taken her by surprise. But after a moment, I could see that she was starting to adjust to what she was seeing. A glazed look covered her watery eyes. It was a familiar look. I recognized the look from seeing it plastered on the hundreds of female fledglings when Kalona had emerged from his earthly prison. Many of the girls still wore that idiotic expression now. Even though everyone in the school knew about my Imprint with Kalona. Basically, Aphrodite and the Twins had spread the word about my bond with Kalona. My fellow classmates were all pissed off a jealous, well, except for a few of them. Anyway, it was kind of weird to see the expression on my own mother. I sighed.

My mother took in Kalona's tall frame: he was over six feet tall. She took in his gorgeous features, and most of all, she took in his enormous midnight ebony wings that lay sleek and shiny, down his muscular form, like a cloak. My mother was amazed at the sight before her.

I looked at Erik. There was a slight frown on his handsome face. He looked extremely disappointed by the fact that Kalona had appeared out of nowhere. Erik, who was totally aware of my relationship with Kalona, still liked me, and was jealous of the gorgeous winged immortal. Of course, Erik was gorgeous in his own right, and he wasn't evil. But the Darkness in Kalona's heart had begun to fade, and our ancient bond had begun to flourish into something entirely new and infinitely more meaningful. Erik saw the way I looked at Kalona and sighed. He knew there was no chance to get me back, even though, for some reason, he really wanted to get back together with me.

Anyway, my mother looked totally enamored with Kalona, even though he had barely spoken three words. But Kalona continued to speak to my mother in a smooth, silky voice. "Zoey Redbird is our official High Priestess of the House of Night. It is a very prestigious position. She is destined for greatness. She is special, your daughter. Yes, she means a lot to the people in this school." I knew his words were for me as well as for my mother. I couldn't help but smile. Kalona did not look at me though. "Excuse me. I am Kalona, just Kalona. I am Zoey's Vampyre Sociology teacher."

I was definitely relived that he didn't elaborate further on our relationship.

My mother was still looking pretty dazed, however, she tried to pull herself together. "Nice to meet you, Kalona," she said, sounding as if she was on the verge of swooning.

I rolled my eyes. Kalona finally looked at me, his gorgeous amber eyes locked with mine. "Mrs. Montgomery, Professor Night, if you will excuse us briefly I would have a word with Zoey."

My mom smiled and said, "Of course. I will see you in a moment, dear." She turned to Erik, "Perhaps you could tell me about how Zoey is doing in your class?" she asked.

Erik looked at me before turning back to my mother. "Yes, of course, right this way." I prayed that Erik wouldn't elaborate on our relationship.

Once they were out of earshot Kalona said, "Come this way Miss Redbird." Kalona put his hand on by shoulder and steered me into an empty classroom.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

Kalona didn't speak. He swept me into his muscled arms and kissed me for a long moment. The kiss ended. It left me breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To remind you what you have," he said. "That woman, she is your mother?"

"Yes," I stammered. "I know what I have, Kalona. You don't need to remind me."

"I think I do. Erik Night wants you, Zoey. I shall be keeping a close eye on him. He shall not come between us." His voice shook with a slight hint of jealousy.

"He won't come between us. Erik and I have been over for a long time. I better get back to my mom. She has to leave in a couple of hours."

"Very well," he said. "I shall see you shortly than, my Zoey, my A-ya." Then he swept me into his arms and kissed me once again.

When we broke apart I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later," I said weakly. Then I turned and left Kalona alone in the empty classroom.

-/-

I found my mother sitting on a marble bench with Erik Night. She saw me, and she looked totally upset. My mom came up to me. "Is it true?" She looked really, really hurt and upset.

"Is what true?" I stammered. What the hell had Erik told my mom?

"Is Heath is dead because of Kalona? Are you with a teacher? Is everything that Erik Night told me true?"

Wait a minute. How long had I been visiting with Kalona. How much did erik tell her. I had to know. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that Kalona murdered Heath. He told me that you had some kind of special relationship with that, whatever he is. I don't quite understand it all, but is this true?"

I rounded on Erik. "Why did you tell my mother everything?"

Erik didn't answer. But my mother spoke again. "You were going to hide this from me. Zoey, I have gotten several phone calls from Heath's parents. They are wondering where he is. They are wondering if I have seen him lately. Now it makes sense. Of course I haven't seen him. Did he die, Zoey? Did this Kalona kill him? Tell me the truth."

I was not only angry with Erik, but now I was angry with my mother. For the past four years she hadn't really cared about my life. As far as she was concerned, Heath wasn't good enough for me. She had always wanted to break up with him. Of course she was horrified with the fact that my love life had gotten someone killed. But honestly, Erik had no right to tell her, and I would never forgive him.

"Yes," I said. "Heath is dead because he couldn't accept the fact that I wanted to be with someone else. He didn't want to give me up. I never wanted him to be killed. I tried to stop it."

"You let an innocent person die, and you didn't even tell anyone that he died. I thought I raised you better than that Zoey. I though I had taught you morals."

"Anything you taught me was erased over the last four years. Step loser changed who you were mom. You stopped being my mother when you married step loser."

My mom glared at me. "I told you not to call him step loser," she said quietly.

"Why do you care? He left you!" I knew I was being harsh, but I didn't care. I was really ticked off at the moment.

"We are not discussing this, young lady. We are discussing the fact that Heath is dead because of the decisions you have made. I will not allow you to be with a murderer."

"You stopped being my mother. You can't tell me what to do. I am grown up now, no thanks to your support." I was pissed off now. I was finally about to get some pent up rage out of my head. "You abandoned me because your husband thought I was a monster. You abandoned your own daughter because your new husband told you too. I should have had your support. You should have taken me here. But no, Grandma Redbird took me here. Grandma saved my life when you didn't want to. And I think she is the one that really loves me."

"You are not going to be with a murderer," she repeated.

"You can't tell me what to do. I wanted this to be a turning point. I thought you regretted your behavior. I thought you loved me and I thought you wanted to make up for the past for years that made my life a living hell."

"How dare you speak to me like that, young lady. John would not approve."

"I don't care what step loser thinks. Step loser will never approve of anything I do. Anyway, you are not together anymore. He left you, so it shouldn't matter what he thinks."

My mother scowled at me. "He left me because of you, I see it now. You are nothing but a monster. You are responsible for Heath's death just as much as Kalona is. What is wrong with you Zoey? I thought I had raised you better. But I can see now that I was wrong. Coming here was a mistake, and it won't happen again. Goodbye Zoey. Have a nice life."

With that my mother retrieved he bag from the bench and left the House of Night. Now truly believed that I would never see her again. But I didn't think about that for too long. I whiled around to face Erik. "What the hell is wrong with you, Erik? Why did you tell my mother everything? You had no business doing that!" I screamed so loud that I knew my throat would be killing me in the morning. But I didn't care.

"Zoey," he began, "I might have acted out of jealousy. But I did it to protect you."

"No, you wanted to sabotage my relationship with Kalona. Don't you understand? We will never get together, Erik. I don't have feelings for you."

"You say that now, but how will you feel when Kalona leaves you? I love you, Zoey!"

"I don't love you, though. I'm not sure I even like you anymore. I don't think I can ever forgive you! We can't even be friends anymore. You are nothing but my teacher."

"Zoey," he said, taking me into his arms. "I want to be with you, and deep down, you want to be with me too. I don't care what you say about Kalona. You two can not have a real relationship."

"I don't want to be with you!" I screamed.

"Yes you do," he said.

"She said that she doesn't want to be with you. Now get away from her."

Kalona appeared from nowhere, as if from the shadows. He pulled me from Erik's arms and stood between the two of us. "Keep away from Zoey Redbird. She is mine."

Erik scowled. "You don't love her the way I do."

"I have deeper feelings for her than you could ever imagine. Stay away from her or I shall make you suffer."

"I'll keep fighting for her."

"That, you fool, is a battle that you will lose every single time." With that Kalona forced Erik down on the ground. I have no idea how he did so, but a large bruise appeared on Erik's cheek. "Stay away from Zoey Redbird," said Kalona, his voice quaking with anger. Erik only nodded.

As for me, I looked at Kalona and Erik. I thought of my mother. And without trying to stop myself, I fell to the ground and burst into tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is another short filler chapter. I know how I want this story to end, there will be a few more chapters, and then a sequel! But for now, read, relax, and review. Happy Reading!**

**Neferet**

The Tsi Sigli woman sat alone in the room that she and Kalona had shared. There was an emptiness in her black heart, and now, more than ever, she wanted to destroy Zoey Redbird. How is it that such an insignificant whelp proved to be such a challenge to her? Oh yes, she had known that the girl was trouble as soon as she had seen the fact that the girl had her Mark colored in. Never, in all her days, had Neferet seen such a thing. Then, with each and every triumph, full tattoos had appeared. Her goddess given marks were more extensive than anyone Neferet had ever known.

Neferet screamed with frustration. From the moment she has turned away from the insignificant goddess, she thought she would be free of her. But no. Zoey Redbird had entered the picture. Zoey Redbird had the five affinities. Never had any fledgling been blessed with the five affinities. No one had ever had the five affinities save for Nyx herself. Neferet had always harbored a secret wish that she would be blessed with the five affiniteis. But Nyx had denied he that gift. Nyx was insignificant. Nyx had not been able to give Neferet the immense powers she desired. Also, Nyx did not save the only thing she ever loved. This is why Neferet had turned form the weak deity. The goddess had not spoken to her since. But that was the way she liked it. Despite the facade she had put up for every full moon ritual at the House of Night, she knew that the goddess would never seek her out again.

No. Neferet had liberated herself from an insignificant deity. She was free to pursue a much more powerful force. Neferet sighed as she remembered the journey to Darkness. She remembered the ancient texts that she had rifled through. She remembered the gorgeous white bull; the ancient being that was infinitely more powerful than Nyx. She remembered what she had given up to be blessed with the infinite powers of darkness. It all seemed so insignificant now.

Neferet pulled off her dress so she could look upon the great gashes that the bull had left across her middle. They were not like normal marks from a feeding. No, these would never heal. These scars would serve as a constant reminder of her servitude to Darkness. Neferet stroked the scars lovingly, and tendrils of Darkness flowed into her hands, warming her skin, and surprisingly warming her black heart.

Darkness had proved to be a much more rewarding master than Nyx. The immortal bull had rewarded her with more power with each of the dark tasks that she had completed. But she would not dwell on the deeds of her past. They were insignificant. However, the tasks she had triumphed since Zoey Redbird had walked into her life had increased her powers exponentially.

First, she had managed to bring back the dead fledglings back to life. She had managed to create a new, darker breed of vampyre. These vampyres, up until the rebellious whelp Stevie Rae, had served her with blind faith. They had never questioned what she had asked them to do. They were loyal to Darkness, not to Nyx and her foolish Light. But Zoey Redbird had discovered her secret, and she had taken away Stark, her most powerful Red Vampyre, and she had also taken away Stevie Rae, who had, in turn, taken away all but three of her new fledglings. No matter, she would get more. New fledglings died every day. Yes, she would rise up an army in the name of Darkness.

Not only had Neferet discovered she could create an army of new vampyres, but she had managed to destroy the most powerful vampyre High Priestess in the known world. Shakina, head of the Vampyre High Council was now dead. Ever since the murder, Neferet's powers had increased. Now she could kill with her powers, which she had never been able to do.

Shakina's death had brought about the most impressive of her accomplishments. She had freed Kalona, the ancient powerful immortal, and the most faithful of Darkness's servants, from his earthly prison. With the ancient immortal free and by her side, Darkness had made her the best offer yet. The immortal bull had offered Neferet her greatest wish: immortality.

But her path to immortality was not clear. Kalona had been stolen away from her before she could use him to fulfill her desires.

Zoey Redbird had proved to be the worst possible fledgling to enter the House of Night. The girl was obsessed with the insignificant goddess whom Neferet hated. Zoey Redbird had saved her best friend and in turn had stolen away her faithful Red Fledglings. But the worst thing that Zoey Redbird had done was stealing Kalona away from her.

Neferet had sworn to Darkness that she would return his most faithful servant, but she had also promised the immortal bull something much more significant. Zoey redbird stood in her way. Neferet vowed to destroy Zoey. As soon as the foolish little whelp was out of her way, she would be one step closer to achieving her immortality.

**Kalona**

The winged immortal lifted his weeping High Priestess into his arms. Zoey flung her arms around his neck. Kalona took a few steps towards Zoey's dorm, but she said "No, let's go to Nyx's temple."

"As you wish, my lady," said Kalona, and he left Erik Night kneeling before the wall, staring after him.

Kalona stepped into the small temple devoted to Nyx, Her statue stood at the center of the back wall. Kalona set Zoey down gently on the ground. Tears were still streaking down her face. Seeing Zoey sitting there sobbing made him feel a strange sensation deep down in his heart. He did not like seeing her upset. It made him feel strange. But he could not identify the emotion.

The immortal felt serene in the temple. Perhaps he could work through these strange and unfamiliar emotions. But first he would take care of his High Priestess. He would make her feel better. Kalona knelt down beside his weeping lady and pulled her into his arms. "Why do you cry, my lady," he asked softly.

Zoey looked up at him, "My mother. She hates me."

"You do not need her, my lady. You are stronger without her. Look at all you have accomplished without that woman. She abandoned you, and despite what you thought, you are a much better person without that woman. One day she will regret what she has done to you. Se will come back to you and beg your forgiveness, and you will be at a place in your life where you can decide if you actually need her." The words sounded strange. It was as if Nyx was fueling his words.

"What would you know about regret?" asked Zoey. She didn't sound angry, just horribly distressed.

"I am starting to learn about regret, my lady," he said slowly. "Perhaps, because of you, I am starting to feel it." Kalona sighed heavily, and perhaps he imagined it, but Kalona thought he heard the voice of Nyx encouraging him to continue. Suddenly, the image of the mortal he had slaughtered appeared in his mind. He would have to apologize for murdering. He hadn't apologized in centuries.

Kalona pulled her in closer, Nyx's encouraging voice sounding in his head. "I have something I need to say to you, my lady. This sort of thing is not easy for me to say."

"You can say anything to me, Kalona."

"I am truly, deeply, sorry for murdering your mortal. I was being selfish and cruel when I murdered him. I was thinking only about myself when I killed him. I also know that you haven't truly forgiven me, and I accept that you probably will never forgive me." The words were difficult for him to say, but as soon as he did, he could feel his heart become lighter.

Zoey and Kalona both looked over to the side. A wisp of darkness hung in the air momentarily before fading away.

Zoey smiled at him and kissed him. Never had Zoey actually initiated a kiss. Never before, but this one single act of honesty and remorse had painted a smile on her beautiful face. She moved in again and kissed him deeply. Kalona wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling.

Zoey spoke after a moment. "I never thought you would apologize to me," she said.

"I owe it to you, my lady, and it took me too long to make this realization."

"I think we are making progress," said Zoey, smiling at him again.

"I believe so, my heart feels lighter than it has been in centuries." said Kalona. "It is all thanks to you, my lady. Your efforts are working."

**Zoey**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Kalona had just apologized for killing Heath. I never imagined that he would apologize. For the first time during the course of our relationship, I wanted to kiss him, and I mean really kiss him. Kalona was finally starting to accept Nyx. The Darkness in his heart was finally starting to fade. My heart soared at the amazing thought. I flung my arms around Kalona's neck and pressed myself against his bare chest. "Kalona, your apology means the world to me. Even more than that, you are finally accepting Nyx. And that means so much to me. If you can banish the Darkness from your heart we can actually have a functional relationship."

"I want a good relationship with you, my lady. I want you by my side forever."

"I want to be with you," I said. "I have feelings for you."

"I know," he said.

What did I expect? Did I really expect him to say that he loved me? Was he even capable of loving anyone? Okay, I knew that he had loved Nyx, and even A-ya. But that had been before the centuries of entrapment and Darkness. Could he be capable of love after that? I wanted to believe he could be. I wanted him to love me, because, even though I was afraid of admitting it, I really did love him. Honestly, the idea that I was in love with Kalona, and I mean really in love, scared me. I feared that he wouldn't return that love. I feared that he would have another outburst of rage. I feared that he would leave me. But at the moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was the gift that Kalona had given me. It was the best gif in the world. An honest and sincere apology,


	22. Chapter 22

**Aphrodite**

The vision hit her like a speeding bullet. Aphrodite was sitting in her dorm room with Darius. The super hot Warrior held her in his arms. She loved the warrior so much, and even more importantly, he loved her. Never in her wildest dreams had Aphrodite thought that someone would love her way Darius did. They were sitting there in perfect happiness when the vision hit her. And to be honest, it scared the hell out of her.

She fell from Darius' arms and began to convulse as the horrid images flashed through her mind. Neferet was standing there, on the beautiful island of Capri. There was a massive, brilliant white bull hovering before her. The twisted Ts Sigli woman knelt before the beast. Her voice was hushed and rough as she spoke. "Soon I shall bring you two beings that will forever ensure your reign on the world. Soon, master, I shall bring you those who stand in our way."

"Two?" boomed the dark voice, "There is only one who stands in your way."

"Zoey Redbird will die soon. I shall spill her blood myself. But there is one other. There is one other powerful being that now stands in our way."

The bull raised its enormous head. "My servant? Why would he stand in our way?"

"Nyx," breathed Neferet.

The bull roared in frustration. "The foolish goddess shall not stand in my way. My powers are infinitely stronger than hers. Yes, Neferet. Bring me my servant and the corpse of the girl. You and I shall feed off of their blood, and then together, we shall rule. Now go and do my bidding."

"Yes," she hissed, "my master."

The vision ended and Aphrodite was thrown back into reality. She screamed in terror, her body convulsing. Aphrodite had never been so terrified, so horrified, in her entire life. Her eyes were bloodshot, her thin body convulsed violently.

The Warrior shouted in alarm and took his lady in his arms. "My beauty, calm down. What did you see?" Darius squeezed his lady tightly in his arms trying to calm her.

After a few long moments, Aphrodite finally spoke. "Neferet was talking to a beast. She called it her master. She said she was going to kill Zoey, and then she was going to destroy Kalona. She was going to take over the world with the beast. They were going to destroy it." Aphrodite, without trying to stop herself, started to cry. Even though she thought crying was a waste of energy, she couldn't help herself. Ever had she been able to hear conversations in her visions, at least, never so vividly. The world was in trouble.

"I don't know what this means, but we need to get everyone together. We need to talk to Lenobia and Dragon. They probably know something about the bull, Oh Darius, I have never ever been this scared."

Darius kissed her gently. "Do not fear, my lady. We will figure all of this out. If we all stand together, Neferet can not defeat us."

"How can you be sure," Aphrodite asked, her voice quaking with fear.

"Because, I believe in Light, I believe in our High Priestess, and I believe in you, my lady, my love." He kissed her again. "Now, let's go find everyone."

Aphrodite only nodded.

**Zoey**

I wondered why I had received sever frantic texts and phone calls from my friends. Plus, they had all been received in a short space of about twenty minutes. I cursed the fact that I had let my phone die. Oh well. A few minutes late I saw everyone gathered together in Lenobia's office.

Of course, there was one person who wasn't here, when he really should be. But I didn't want to think about Stark. Thinking about missing people made me notice that there was another person missing: Kalona.

But I couldn't think about that now. I looked over at the person who had called us all together. She looked terrified. I had never seen Aphrodite like this in all the time I had known her. Aphrodite had always been, and continued to be, and annoyingly and incredibly strong person. She could handle just about anything and still put on a brave face. Whenever something that rocked my world happened, Aphrodite always told me to "put on my big girl panties and deal with it." I smiled slightly, but the smile faded away as I looked back at Aphrodite.

This was the first time I had seen her looking less than perfect. Quite honestly, it was shocking. Plus I was slightly annoyed with the fact that even though she didn't look perfect, she still looked pretty damn gorgeous. Sometimes I wished I could be her and looks super beautiful without even trying, But I wasn't that lucky.

Lenobia was trying to get Aphrodite to calm down and tell her what she had seen.

After a few moments of deep breathing Aphrodite was finally calm enough to speak. She told us all about her vision. We all reacted at various points, but honestly, I was probably the most freaked out, and not because of the fact that Neferet had promised to kill me. I already knew that she as totally set on killing me. No, what freaked me out as the fact that Neferet had decided that she needed to kill Kalona. That was totally messed up and unexpected. However, in some strange way, it gave me hope. If Neferet wanted to destroy Kalona it must be because he had been turned back to Nyx's side.

But that short moment of hope was replaced by the threat of Neferet. The vision was obviously set to happen later down the road. Kalona was not yet fully converted. Also, what was super confusing was the bull. I was hoping that Lenobia could shed some light on the situation.

Lenobia finally cleared her throat to speak. "Okay, everyone, let's take this one step at a time. First, I will tell you all I know about the bull. But I must warn you, it isn't much."

We all nodded and waited in anticipation. An odd look crossed Lenobia's beautiful face, as if she was searching her brain for information long forgotten. After a few moments se spoke. "The Bulls are as old as life itself. They are ancient immortals. One is the representation of Light and the other is Darkness. Light is the inkiest ebony, and Darkness is the most brilliant white. It was Darkness that Neferet was speaking with."

"Why is Light black and Darkness white," asked Jack, sounding pretty curious.

Damien smiled at his boyfriend. "It's the world's way of displaying irony. Light is Darkness and Darkness is Light. They are so interconnected, that one is the other."

"Man, that is messed up," said Shaunee.

"Twin, you have it right. I never knew how totally twisted Neferet is," replied Erin.

Aphrodite looked over at the twins. "Well the Dorkamease Twins are totally right, which really doesn't happen that often."

"Shut up, your royal honess," said Shaunee. Only this time, she didn't sound pissed. It was just atypical response. I sensed that the Twins and Aphrodite were getting closer, but despite that fact, they would always sling mud at one another.

"Die, Dorkamease Twins, just die," said Aphrodite calmly and in a weird sort of way, fondly, after casually tossing her cascade of shining blond hair. "Well, Neferet is totally screwed up. But the thing that really freaked me out about this entire vision was the fact that Neferet wanted to get rid of Kalona."

"That is impossible," said Damien. "Neferet released Kalona from his earthly prison. He made her more powerful. She wouldn't want him destroyed."

"That's what I thought," said Aphrodite. "But she was really pissed off because of Zoey. So, something leads me to believe that Zoey is going to succeed in her task. This seems kind of impossible." Aphrodite turned to me and smiled nervously. "No offense to you Z, but Kalona is seriously screwed up, and to believe that he actually accepted Nyx and the Light is kind of hard to believe."

"Totally," said Shaunee.

"It's not like we doubt your influence as a High Priestess or anything, Z, but your consort is kind of freakishly evil!"

I smiled slightly. I was perfectly aware of this fact. I knew that their words held some truth. "I know that you guys are right, and I share your suspicions, but lately I have been thinking something different." I told them everything that had happened the past few days. I told them about Kalona's apology and how I had felt the Darkness fade away from his heart. I told him about Kalona's contact with Nyx and everything else that had made me believe that the tables were turning.

Everyone was shocked. Lenobia was the first one to speak. "I am very proud of you, Zoey. You are making our goddess proud. I do have something to ask you, if you wouldn't mind."

I smiled at my favorite teacher. "Go ahead," I said.

"Get Kalona over here. We need to ask him about the bulls, and I think we should tell him about Aphrodite's vision. His fate is involved, after all."

"Okay," I was about to focus my thoughts on contacting Kalona, but my consort had a remarkable way of showing up when he was needed.

The door of Lenobia's office flew opened and Kalona stepped in. Again, my heart began to race at the sight of the gorgeous winged immortal. I knew that this was a moment of crisis, but I couldn't help but be happy to see him. Again, I felt like when he entered a room, he filled it.

"What is it," he asked, as he swept across the room to step up behind me. He rested his hands on my shoulder. The very gesture was as loving as a caress, and an appropriate one at that, seeing as I was surrounded by all of my friends and a couple of my teachers.

Lenobia looked over towards Kalona. "I have a few questions for you," she said.

Kalona bowed his head respectfully, another surprising gesture. He was truly starting to accept the Light. The thought made my heart soar. "Very well, my lady, ask away," he said.

"Tell us about how your affiliation with Darkness came about. Tell us about your fall from Nyx's realm," Lenobia paused, "only of course, if you feel comfortable doing so."

I felt Kalona's grip tighten on my shoulder. I could practically feel his entire body tense up. This wasn't going to be pretty. I could see another outburst of rage coming on. I instantly became nervous. I didn't want Kalona to have another episode. Too often, after an outburst, Kalona had a habit of disappearing. I didn't want to lose him again. Especially now that I had real feelings for him. Especially now that I knew about the danger he was in. A danger he currently knew nothing about.

I looked over my shoulder at Kalona, begging him silently to keep his temper, begging him to cooperate. Besides, I was pretty curious as to what happened. Months ago he had shown me that he had been Nyx's Warrior. But he had never shown me what he had done to lose Nyx's trust. He had never shown me the terrible deed that had caused him to fall. I wanted to know, and I had a feeling that if I knew the whole truth, I could help him through the pain and grief that I knew dwelled deep down inside of him.

His amber eyes locked with mine. I smiled slightly. He did not, but he looked back to Lenobia and spoke after drawing a long, hesitant breath.

"I tried to destroy her consort. I tried to get rid of Erebus, so that Nyx would be with me. I was in love with her. The love made me forget about my honor. When she rejected me, I tried to take her consort out of the picture so that she would finally be with me. But she found out and banished me. She said what I had done was terrible and that I didn't deserve to be in her realm. She told me there was no possibility for us. At that moment, I lost it. The Light in my heart was extinguished. I fell from her realm and into the darkness."

His words seemed honest. I longed to believe them. In some weird way, I found it easier to believe in him. I could sense that everyone else in the room believed the story as well. It filled my heart with joy. This was yet another sign that Kalona was accepting Nyx and that he was choosing good over evil. My friends actually were beginning to trust him.

Lenobia smiled and thanked him for his story. Then she asked another difficult question. "How did you meet Darkness? It is not often that an ancient immortal seeks out and individual."

Kalona's grip on my shoulder tightened once more. I tensed up as well.

"I too am an immortal, of course. Darkness came to me only a mere three days after my fall. I was still stricken with grief. But the grief had begun to transform into anger, and hate, and other agents of Darkness. The bull sensed my great powers and one night, he appeared to me. Of course, I was immediately frightened. I had learned about the bulls from Nyx. She had preached for all her Warriors not to be swayed by Darkness. Of course, at the moment I wanted nothing more than to hurt Nyx. She had betrayed me, she had hurt me deeply. I wanted to pay her back."

Kalona swallowed. I could tell that this story was difficult for him to express. I silently urged him to keep going. "The brilliant white bull made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He offered me infinite powers and the chance to challenge Nyx. I wanted nothing more than to have a chance to hurt the goddess that had hurt me so deeply. So I agreed. I allowed the bull to feed off me. He said I was to be his faithful servant for eternity, and as long as I faithfully did his bidding, he would always continue to build my powers. Of course, I agreed."

Kalona paused again before speaking. "That lead to a few centuries of doing Darkness' bidding. The immortal proved to be a rewarding and honorable master. With every task that I carried out I was rewarded with more power. I had forgotten that I had ever loved Nyx. I became unstoppable. But there was something empty inside. That was when I began pillaging villages and taking every woman I could get my hands on. The Raven Mockers were born out of evil. They were indirect children of Darkness. Of course, you all know about what happened with A-ya. I remembered what it was to love again. A spark of light was in my heart once more. But of course, I was quickly betrayed, and once again, I fully accepted Darkness back into my life. The rest is history, he said slowly.

He paused again. When he spoke I knew that he was incredibly sincere. "But there is one thing that I am certain of. I have started to turn from Darkness. Zoey Redbird is destined to be as powerful as Nyx, and she is the reincarnation of A-ya. I am remembering Light. I am reconnecting with Nyx. Darkness is fading away from my soul" His speech was impassioned and moving.

My friends, from the looks on their faces, all believed it. I was so glad that my friends were beginning to see what I was seeing in Kalona. They were beginning to see that he could choose good over evil, Light over Darkness, Nyx over Neferet.

"Okay, Z, I have to hand it to you," said Shaunee, "Kalona just went up several points on the hotness scale."

Erin waggled her eyebrows at her twin. "Damn, Z, you are pretty lucky, and if this all ends up working out, then you might even be the luckiest girl I know. And Twin and I thought you had it good with Loren Blake, before he, you know . . . " Erin flashed a devious smile at Shaunee, who returned it with one of her own.

I was surprised that Stevie Rae hadn't said anything. But she was just staring at Kalona as though she had something, or someone else on her mind: Rephaim. I knew that if Kalona would choose Light over Darkness, that it would be much more likely for Stevie Rae and Rephaim to work out their strange relationship. The thought made me happy, because even though I hadn't been talking to Stevie Rae that often, I knew that she was stressing out about Rephaim just as much as I was stressing out about Kalona. I didn't like to see my best friend worried like that.

The boys remained silent and smiling, just as I thought they would. But Aphrodite, along with Lenobia, was looking over at Kalona. I could tell they were both worried, and I knew why. I believed it would be best for them to tell him now. I nodded towards them, and they accepted my signal.

Aphrodite was the one to deliver the news. "Kalona, you are now in danger," she whispered.

Kalona looked at Aphrodite with a slight expression of surprise. "Why is that, prophetess?" he asked, his deep voice sounding steady and even.

"Neferet made a promise to Darkness that she would deliver you to him. They mean to destroy you."

Kalona shuttered, and his grip on me tightened. "How do you know this?"

"I had a vision, of course."

"Just because you had a vision doesn't mean it will happen."

"I can't be certain what the future holds," said Aphrodite, "but I am damn certain about one thing. I have never heard conversations so clearly in visions. I heard Neferet's conversation with Darkness clearly and word for word. That has never happened before, and I am sure that this means something. So unless we do something to stop it, both you and Zoey are doomed."

"I assure you, prophetess, that I will not allow anything to happen to Zoey Redbird. She is my High Priestess. I am her Warrior and consort. I shall protect her."

Lenobia cut in. "Of course you will, but we just wanted to make you aware of this newfound danger. If all that Zoey has told us is true, then you have proved that you can be trusted. So, for the time being, we shall trust you and we shall satnad by your side, Kalona. And that trust will remain unless something is done to break that trust. If it is, then we will be forced to take action. I believe you know what that means. But we shall leave you two alone for now. I am sure you two have things to discuss with one another." Lenobia nodded at the others and everyone filed out leaving me alone with Kalona.

The moment we were alone, Kalona forced me up and swept me into his arms. I whispered, "Kalona, I'm really scared." Before I knew it, I started to cry. Which was totally nasty and embarrassing, because when I cried, I had a nasty habit of dripping snot out of my nose. Heath had always teased me for my snot crying. He had always carried around a packet of tissue. I was sure Kalona wasn't carrying around tissue. Now I was really embarrassed. But Kalona didn't seem to mind. He kissed me and I prayed to my goddess that I didn't get snot on him.

"You have nothing to fear. I shall protect you. I promise."

"Kalona, this is proof that Neferet will want to destroy you, which scares me. Neferet has always wanted you. She brought you back to this world. She has bonds with you, and yet, she wanted to turn on you. That's pretty scary."

Kalona smiled slightly. It was a true smile, which was odd to see on his face. He squeezed me closer to him. "Think of it this way, my lady. This means that we will succeed in our endeavor. I will be able to choose Light."

"I'm still scared," I admitted. Nasty, slimy snot was still dripping out of my nose. It was totally embarrassing. Amazingly enough, Kalona still didn't notice.

"Know this now, Zoey. I have feelings for you. I do not know what they are, but they are there. I will protect you at all costs." Then he pulled me in and kissed me deeply, and I couldn't help but feel, despite all the danger, incredibly safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Zoey**

A month had passed since Aphrodite had her terrifying vision. Despite the impending danger, I had spent a pretty enjoyable month with Kalona and my friends.

It was like a miracle. Kalona was almost totally different. Not completely different, he still had a pretty hot temper and he was often cocky and overconfident. But he was no longer violent and cruel. He no longer hurt people for the fun of it. He was finally starting to believe in Nyx, and something even more amazing happened. Our relationship was actually becoming a real and functional relationship.

I mean, it's not like we went out in public or anything. We were content to stay at the House of Night. Plus we kind of had too. I mean seriously, Kalona had enormous wings, and that feature definitely would have stood out in a crowd. But we spent hours on end together, just sitting and talking. There were days when we didn't even speak of our goals and our goddess. Kalona would hold me in his arms and we would sit together and gaze at the stars, whispering quietly to one another. We would sit and have dinner under one of the enormous oak trees and Kalona would turn to me and actually smile. He wouldn't even try and possess me, which was a relief. Upon reflection, the change in Kalona was remarkable.

Of course, it was not yet complete. There was something keeping us apart, and the same force was keeping part of Kalona's heart in the darkness. I didn't really know what it was. But it was keeping him from accepting Nyx as his goddess, and it was keeping him from accepting the Light. Finally, even though our relationship was the closest it has ever been, that one thing was keeping us apart.

-/-

It was a Saturday. The Twins were off on a double date with two new hot guys, Aphrodite was with Darius, the Red Fledgling were hanging in the tunnels, and Damien and Jack had taken an opportunity to go to their favorite museum together. This activity brought up a few sarcastic remarks from the Twins, but the boys seemed perfectly content with the idea of their dorky date.

Anyway, everyone was off with their significant others, which gave Kalona and me a chance to spend the day together. Today I was determined to find out what was keeping Kalona attached to Darkness.

We were holding hands as we walked over to the huge oak tree near the stables. I vaguely remembered that this was where I had spotted the first Raven Mocker. I remembered how it had attacked me; I remembered that it stood for impending danger. But now, there was no threat of an attack. Now I was safe with Kalona, who had vowed to protect me at all costs. I had accepted and believed his vow, and even though it still hadn't been tested, I still believed in him.

I had brought an enormous soft blanket with me and I unfolded it and spread it over the grass. It was a clear and warm spring day. March had been surprisingly warm and clear this year. We sat down on the blanket and Kalona put his arm around me.

I collapsed on his broad shoulders and looked up at him. We sat in silence for a few moments. I was debating whether or not to tell him what was on my mind. I knew that I should. I knew that we needed to fix whatever problem was keeping him from the Light, but I was kind of scared to ask. I didn't want to sound stupid, and I didn't want to face rejection. But I finally did gather up the courage to ask him about what was bothering me. "Kalona," I whispered, "can I be honest with you and ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything you want, my lady," he answered.

"Well, there is something in the way. It is keeping us from achieving our goals."

Kalona gave me an odd look, but I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Goddess, I couldn't believe I had just asked him that. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't. He really didn't need to put it into words. His guarded expression gave it all away.

"I no longer believe in love, Zoey." He looked as if it was difficult for him to put his beliefs into words.

I was disappointed, and even though I tried to hide it, Kalona saw the emotion in my eyes. He reacted quickly and pressed me against him. "We don't need love," said Kalona softly. "It is for fools, and you and I, we are not fools. We are bound by something much stronger. Love is a fool's dream. It has very little meaning."

I pushed away from him. "How can you say that? After all this time how can you still say that?"

"I have loved before. I loved Nyx. I loved A-ya. Nothing good came from those experiences. I have dismissed the idea of love. Why should it matter if I don't believe in love?"

"Because, I believe in love. I want love, Kalona." I moved away from him and I could tell that he looked hurt. But he didn't make a move. He didn't reach out for me.

"Love is for fools," he repeated.

"Well then I guess that I am a fool," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Why do you say that," he asked.

I couldn't believe that he actually asked that question. "Don't make me say it," I said. I turned away from him and started to walk away.

Kalona stood up, came up to me, and seized my waist. He forced me around and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Say what you want to say, my lady."

"No," I said. I was pretty pissed off and I wasn't going to face rejection.

"Tell me," he said, squeezing me close to him and an unbreakable embrace.

"No, now let me go," I screamed.

"No," he said. "I won't let you go until you tell me what you need to tell me."

"Let me go," I repeated. I tried to push way from him, bet he was holding me too tightly.

"No," he said, his voice growing dark, "tell me what you need to tell me."

"It doesn't matter anyway. You don't care."

"I care what you have to say, my lady. I am your consort."

"You might be my consort but you don't – " I stopped talking. I wasn't going to admit to anything. Especially now. I knew that I loved Kalona. But I also knew that he didn't love me. Therefore, it didn't matter if I loved him.

"I don't what," he said.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Now let me go."

"I won't let you go, Zoey. I won't let you go."

"Let me go,"

"You said that in order for us to have a relationship we had to be honest with one another," he said, sounding angry. "But you wont be honest with me and you expect me to let you get away with it."

"You were lying about bigger issues, Kalona. What I have to say doesn't even matter."

"You need to be honest with me now, Zoey," he said, "and you will be honest, or you will regret it."

"I won't respond to a threat, Kalona."

"Tell me," he insisted.

I scowled at him. "Fine. You are being stupid. If you don't believe in love, you can never truly accept Nyx. You can never banish the Darkness from your heart."

"Don't say that," he said. "Don't ever say that."

"Kalona, you don't believe in love. I can't help you if you don't believe in love. I think it's the only thing that is keeping us from achieving our goals. You have made so much progress, Kalona. I have been so proud of you lately. But if you can't get over your stupidity then I can't help you anymore. If you don't believe in love then I see no point in having a relationship. What's the point of going on if you can't love me."

"Love doesn't matter. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I – I – " I paused and finally said, "never mind, it's not important."

"Obviously it is if you are getting angry with me," his voice was dark as he uttered an order. "Tell me what is on your mind this instant."

"Fine, Ill say it," I screamed. I was really pissed now "I love you. But you don't love me. And you never will. You don't believe in love. It's like you don't even have a heart. Now let me go. I'm done with you."

"No, I won't let you go," he said. It seemed like he had already said this one hundred times. I was really annoyed.

"Let me go! I just told you that I loved you and you have nothing to say. The writing is on the wall Kalona. We are done. I am going to help you reconnect with Nyx, but other than that, we are done!"

"No, we are not done. You cannot leave me."

"I will get you back to Nyx's path. Then you need to leave the House of Night. If you don't believe in love, I see no point in continuing a supposedly romantic relationship. That's just wrong. But if you don't believe in love, then I can find someone else who can actually love me."

"I won't allow you to be with anyone else." His features darkened.

"You don't own me. You don't have a choice," then I broke from his grasp. "I'll see you later." I turned away again.

He took my hand and swept me into a kiss. After we broke apart his voice was deep and seductive. "You would miss this," he said, pausing to kiss me again. "Do not deny it."

I scowled at him, and despite my anger, I admitted something. "Yes, will miss this, but I can find someone just as good as you. I'm going to look into the whole Nyx situation and then I will meet with you later. Goodbye Kalona." I broke away from him and went back up to my dorm feeling pretty empty inside. But I knew I would get over it . . . eventually.

**Kalona**

The winged immortal sat alone in silence. He had just screwed up everything he had with Zoey. And for what? Why couldn't he swallow his pride and admit the truth.

What he had told Zoey was mostly a lie. He hadn't believed in love up until only a couple weeks ago. Zoey had brought this about. Kalona had thought that it would be impossible for him to love again. Especially after everything that he had suffered because of the dreamer's emotion. He had been banished to Darkness because of his love for Nyx. Then he had been trapped in the earth for centuries because of his love for A-ya. Yes, after those disasters, he had pretty much made himself believe that love was impossible. But then, he had started feeling something for Zoey Redbird. It was something so long forgotten that it was almost foreign to him.

Zoey Redbird was everything he wanted in a woman. She would be as powerful as Nyx and she was as beautiful as A-ya. Not only that but she was kind and caring and so much more than anything he could ever have imagined. He wanted her by his side forever. Yes, Kalona loved Zoey Redbird, but he did not take the opportunity to confess his love for her. But now that he had made this horrible mistake, he had lost her. He wanted so much to go to her and get her back. He wanted to go to her and declare his love for her.

But no, he would not swallow his pride. He would not admit to his mistakes. Perhaps he was being a fool, but he would not admit to his mistakes.

Kalona sat there listening to all the spring sounds, hesitating and weighing his options. One: he could ignore his mistake and lose Zoey forever. The mere thought caused him pain. Two: he could swallow his pride and admit his mistake to Zoey. He could confess his love and she would be his forever. His choice was clear.

Kalona stood up. In moments he would be with the woman he loved.

"It will be sooner than a moment," said a dark voice.

Kalona turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come back for revenge, and I have come back to take back what is rightfully mine."

"I do not belong to you, Neferet. I belong to another."

"So you think." The Tsi Sigli woman touched his shoulder. "I still sense my dark bonds. You still belong to me. That foolish little whelp has achieved nothing."

"She has, I have finally reconnected with Nyx," said Kalona. "And Zoey Redbird is no worthless fool. She is my High Priestess and the woman I love."

"Love? Nyx? Why are you being such a fool? Give in to the Darkness that still dwells within your heart. Come back to me and we shall rule this world together, side my side, for all eternity. Your powers will be infinite once more. Let us kill the foolish Zoey Redbird, and bring her to Darkness so he can feed."

"No, I will not go back to you. I would rather have Zoey Redbird than infinite powers. I would rather have Nyx as a master than Darkness. I see now that the rewards of Light are far greater than the rewards of Darkness."

Neferet scowled at the winged immortal. "I sensed that you were becoming a threat. But fine, if that's the way you want it than I shall put an end to your existence. You shall be my ultimate sacrifice to Darkness, and my master shall reward me with immortality and infinite powers. However, while I am here, I shall destroy Zoey Redbird."

"No!" said Kalona. "I will not allow you to destroy my High Priestess. Take me instead."

"You do not have a choice," said Neferet darkly. "Now, Kalona, do not make me harm you. I shall destroy you anyway, now that you have turned away from our master, but do not dare to stand in my way, or I shall be forced to make your destruction all the more painful." She laughed. "Don't become even more of a pathetic fool than you already are.

Neferet started to walk away.

Kalona couldn't believe what was happening. But he needed to stop Neferet from acting. He needed to save the woman he loved. Kalona launched himself at Neferet and gripped her waist. "No, Neferet. You will not destroy Zoey Redbird."

Neferet smiled cruelly. "If I have to destroy you first in order to destroy Zoey, then I will. Maybe this is to my advantage. If I destroy Zoey Redbird before your very eyes then you shall be broken, and you will bend to my will once and for all."

"No," Kalona stood up and went to Neferet. His hands found her throat.

Neferet clawed Kalona off of her. Tendrils of darkness extended from her perfectly manicured fingers. They lashed Kalona without mercy. Kalona screamed in agony. _Zoey, run!_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Oh Goddess. This is the second to last chapter of this story. So relax, read, and review. Happy Reading!**

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite was the first one to hear Kalona's warning. Aphrodite sighed after she heard the warning. Were those two fighting again? Because the only time she could hear Kalona in her head was when Zoey was blocking him out. Oh Goddess, Aphrodite thought. She just wanted Zoey to minimize the man drama. Seriously, Aphrodite had enough to worry about without Zoey's man troubles. Anyway, why would Kalona want Zoey to run?

Well, Aphrodite's question was answered with another vision. If there was one thing she hated about this whole sticky situation was the fact that she was having way more visions than normal, and having a vision wasn't a very pleasant experience. She hated the pain, she hated the blood that sometimes came. She hated her visions sometimes, even though they were the only things that kept her connected with Nyx.

Oh shit, she saw Neferet, tendrils of nasty, sticky, Darkness were curling around her thin, beautiful figure. The tendrils extended towards a collapsed figure on the ground. Ebony wings covered the body like a dark cloak of midnight. Shit, shit, shit. Then she saw Zoey bleeding. Was she dying? Aphrodite didn't get to see her fate. The vision ended abruptly and she heard Kalona scream in her head again. But there were no words in his agonized scream. Neferet was back, and from the looks of it, she was ready to kill.

Aphrodite sprang off her bed and threw on a pair of flats. She needed to get to Zoey; they needed all the hope they could get. As she was running, she whipped out a quick text message to all of the Red Fledglings, the Nerd Herd and Darius.

**Neferet is here! Let's rock this bitch!**

**Zoey**

My phone buzzed and I took it in my hand and flipped it open. I couldn't help but scream when I checked the message. I had just left Kalona on the grounds alone. Neferet had taken a moment of vulnerability as an opportunity to strike. This was all my fault. Crap, crap, crap! Aphrodite's latest vision came back into my mind. I knew Neferet wanted to kill me, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Neferet had also decided that it was necessary to get rid of Kalona. The thought pierced my heart like a dagger. There was no way in hell I would let something happen to Kalona. I loved him. The thought sounded weird in my mind but I loved him. I loved him so much that I couldn't even think about what happened to me. No, all that mattered was saving Kalona.

I threw on a pair of shoes and ran out of my dorm room and ran right into Aphrodite. "Oh Goddess, Aphrodite, I got your text. Where is everyone else."

The Twins running up to us answered my question. "What the hell is going on," said Shaunee.

"That text message scared the hell out of us," said Erin. "Let's go get us some bitch," she said, sounding thrilled at the opportunity to kick some ass.

Aphrodite's phone went off. She answered and said a few short words. "Okay, just hurry, Stevie Rae. We're in some serious trouble here."

We all ran out of the dorm. As we were running I asked, "Anyone know where Neferet is?"

My question was answered by a magnified voice than ran through the entire campus of the House of Night. We all recognized the dark vice. "Zoey Redbird, report to Nyx's temple immediately, or you will lose something that is very important to you. Come alone. If you bring anyone with you, you will suffer the consequences."

"Well, shit," said Aphrodite. "Zoey, you better get moving. The Twins and I will find the guys, and we will figure something out. Hurry." Aphrodite shoved me in the direction of Nyx's temple.

In a few short moments I was there. I saw Neferet standing on the stone steps. Kalona was on the ground, spread eagle. There was an enormous gash on his bare chest. It totally grossed me out. I looked at Neferet. She had a twisted smile on her beautiful face. I hated her more than ever. "Neferet," I said, trying to keep my voice from quaking, "I know that you want to kill me, so why don't you just get it over with. I know you have just wanted to kill me since the day you met me. Get it over with and you can finally go to your twisted master and deliver what you need to reach your twisted goals of immortality."

Neferet glared at me. "You insolent girl. You speak as if you know everything. But you know nothing of my allegiance."

"No, that's where you are wrong. I know everything about your alliance with Darkness. I knew you were screwed up months ago. Aphrodite confirmed my suspicions. But what I don't understand is why you turned from Nyx. You were to be one of Nyx's most powerful High Priestesses. You were incredibly blessed by our goddess. And you turned away from her. You betrayed her, and before I die, all I want to know is why." Okay, I admit it. I was totally stalling. I needed my friends to get here, so they could help me. Because despite the fact that I was supposed to be the most powerful fledgling in known history, I just wanted help. Plus, I didn't feel right about getting rid of someone single-handedly: even if it was Neferet. It just seemed cruel and evil.

**Stevie Rae**

Dallas was driving the hummer at a breakneck speed. Stevie Rae sat in the front passengers seat and kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "Please, please, hurry. Zoey needs us."

Dallas held one hand on the wheel and took her hand with the other. "Don't worry, darlin', we'll be there in a moment. And Zoey is strong enough to fight without us for a few minutes. She totally kicks ass. She is strong, just like you." He put one hand on her knee and continued do drive with only one hand on the wheel.

Kramisha spoke up from the back seat. "Don't worry, Stevie Rae, Zoey can handle herself for a bit. But I agree. We have to get there fast. So drive fast Dallas."

Dallas slammed down on the acceleration and they were at the House of Night about two minutes later.

Stevie Rae jumped out of the hummer only to find Rephaim waiting for her. The Raven Mocker swooped down from a tree and grasped Stevie Rae by the shoulders. "My father, along with Zoey Redbird are in grave danger. I sense that Neferet will carry out the deed that she has been longing to do for months now. But now my father is also a target. He and Zoey Redbird will die if we do not act quickly."

Stevie Rae threw her arms around Rephaim, taking him by surprise. Dallas gave the Raven Mocker a suspicious look. His eyes were seething with jealousy. But he tried to shake it off.

"Don't worry, Rephaim. We will save them." The Red Vampyre held on tightly to the Raven Mocker. It was too much for Dallas. He seized Stevie Rae's arm and yanked her away from Rephaim. "Come on, Stevie Rae, we don't have time to hang around. We gotta act quickly." He put his arm around Stevie Rae and forced her around. He wasn't going to let a Raven Mocker get between him and his girl. Then they all headed inside the House of Night.

Aphrodite, the Twins, and the guys were all waiting for them.

Aphrodite went up to Stevie Rae, took one look at her roper jeans, button up plaid shirt, and cowboy boots and said, "I hate to bitchy in a moment of crisis, but Stevie Rae, when this is all over, you and I are so going shopping together."

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes. "How can you think about fashion at a time like this?"

"I am always thinking about fashion. Anyway, let's talk about what we are going to do."

"Yeah," said Shaunee, "Aphrodite can be a bitch later."

"No offense," added Erin, smiling slightly.

Aphrodite smiled slightly too. "Okay, let's figure out what we can do. I bet we could cast a circle. I think we could pull it off without Zoey's help, and then you guys can use your affinities to kick Neferet's ass out of here."

"That sounds good. Let's get to work," said Stevie Rae. But then Rephaim came up behind her and took her hand. This was a gesture that reminded her of what else was at stake. Stevie Rae looked over at everyone else. "There is one more thing we have to worry about. Neferet wants to kill Kalona too. We have to act to save them both. But for all we know he could already be gone."

Rephaim finally spoke. "My father lives. I know it. We must save him."

Aphrodite looked over at the Raven Mocker. "We will save Kalona and Zoey. We just need help from Nyx."

"Speaking of saving people, do you guys remember my poem, about saving Kalona? These words come from Nyx. When I write, I just sort of see her, like in the corner of my eye. The words came from Nyx, so I'm pretty sure that they can help us. The poem gave the steps to save Kalona. We need to use them."

Kramisha recited the poem.

"A double-edged sword

One side destroys

One releases

I am your Gordian Knot

Will you release or destroy me?

Follow truth and you shall

Find me on water

Purify me through fire

Trapped by Earth nevermore

Air will whisper to you

What Spirit already knows

That even shattered

Anything is possible

If you believe

Then we both shall be free"

"Okay," said Kramisha, "time to analyze. Let's hand this over to Damien. He's the smartest one here."

Damien flashed Kramisha a shy smile. "Thanks." He tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice. "Okay, so the double-edged swore is obviously Kalona. Because one side destroys, which Kalona has done. We all remember what happened to Heath. As for the side that release, I'm not sure what Kalona has released, but we can figure that out later."

Aphrodite took over from there. "Okay, Kalona is Zoey's Gordian Knot, whatever that means. And obviously, releasing or destroying Kalona is Zoey's decision. Because he has done things to deserve both."

"Zoey told me about the truth Kalona told to her. It led her to the water back on Capri. So she already found him."

"But Zoey has to purify Kalona through fire," said Shaunee, "Zoey and I are the fire girls around here. So I bet we will be able to figure something out."

"No," said Rephaim, "I know the answer to this one. Build a pyre. Burn him. He is an immortal. He will survive and he will come out pure."

"Okay," said Damien, "now all we need to figure out is what Air and Spirit already know."

"You're Air guy, Damien," said Aphrodite. "But if you don't know, I think I know what Air and Spirit already know. I'll tell you and you can see if you agree with me. But hold on to you seats guys, because what I am about to say will shock all of you. When I found out about it I was pretty shocked myself, and I'm vision girl. Nothing is supposed to take me by surprise." Aphrodite paused as if she was trying to gather up the strength to say what she was about to say. "Kalona is in love with Zoey."

"No," said Shaunee.

"Freaking," added Erin.

"Way," finished Stevie Rae.

"My father doesn't believe in love," said Rephaim grimly.

"Well I had a vision of him confessing his love for Zoey. So I think he does love her, and Rephaim, you probably know him better than any of us. So if you disagree you should say so now. But I have a good feeling that this is the truth. It is Nyx's job to reveal the truth, and she showed me that your father does love Zoey."

**Rephaim**

Rephaim looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. His thoughts went to his father. He was Kalona's favorite son after all, and he knew his father's heart and soul as well as he knew the night sky. Perhaps the young prophetess was right, because if his father believed in love than maybe he could believe in love as well. The thought seemed extraordinary: too good to be true.

As Rephaim probed his father's heart, soul, and mind, he discovered something strange. Rephaim saw Zoey in his mind's eye. He felt a surge of passion as he looked at the young girl. He knew that he was experiencing his father's emotions. Rephaim blindly stretched out his arms to a girl who really wasn't standing there before him. After a moment, he lowered his arms. His eyes opened.

He couldn't believe it. His father was in love. Rephaim hadn't sensed this emotion coming from his father in centuries. Love within his father's heart had died with A-ya's betrayal. Centuries trapped in Darkness had killed love, the love for A-ya and the love for Nyx. The centuries of entrapment had killed love. Rephaim had thought that it was forever. But apparently not.

As Rephaim meditated silently on his father's emotions he realized something else. The Darkness had all but vanished from his father's heart. There was a tinge of blackness deep within his heart, but Rephaim knew that the Darkness had not been completely banished because of the fact that he had not admitted his love for Zoey. Rephaim saw now that the Prophetess was correct.

This gave him an odd sense of hope. His father believed in love, which gave him permission to believe in love. He looked over at Stevie Rae. He knew that in the future he would grow closer with Stevie Rae. Maybe he would even grow to love her. But for now, he had to focus on rescuing his father, and Aphrodite seemed to be on the right track.

"Prophetess, I have just probed my father's heart, soul, and mind. I believe that you are correct. I never would have imagined it, but you are correct. My father is in love with Zoey Redbird."

**Zoey**

"Tell me why you turned your back on our goddess." Okay, I was still stalling. But my friends weren't here yet, and honestly, Neferet was pretty scary, and it freaked me out and pissed me off to see her standing over Kalona's virtually lifeless body. The only reason I didn't launch my full elemental powers on her right now was because I really wanted to know her story. Also, I could see Kalona's chest rising and falling slightly. He was alive. Besides that, I knew in my heart that if he died, which was pretty impossible as he was an immortal, I would have known it. Even so, I looked at the evil woman before me and said, "Tell me why you betrayed Nyx."

"I do not need to tell you my story. You wouldn't understand it."

"You were my mentor, and now you want to kill me. So I think you owe me the truth."

By some goddess given miracle Neferet decided to give me what I wanted. I only hoped that the giving process would take enough time for my friends to figure out how to help me get rid of her.

"Nyx is weak. I can't expect you to understand. But she betrayed me. I did not betray her. She turned away from me before I turned my back. I had faith in my goddess. Long ago, I was like you; I had faith in the power of Light. What a fool I was."

"That's not true," I said. "You turned away first."

"You really are a fool, aren't you, Zoey Redbird. I knew that you would be a challenge as soon as I saw that your Mark was filled in. I thought by being your mentor I could teach you on my own. I never wanted you to be a burden. No, I thought you would be useful to me. But from the moment you came to the House of Night, I sensed a love for Nyx so strong that even I couldn't deny it. I knew that you would get in my way, so I tried everything I could to destroy your confidence."

I thought about Loren Blake and Stevie Rae. Neferet's manipulation of those two people had definitely undermined my confidence. They had torn me away from my friends. "This is not about me," I said. "You betrayed Nyx. Tell me why now!"

"Fine," said Neferet. She sounded pretty pissed off. "She took away the man I loved. She killed him. He did not survive the Change. From that moment on I knew that Nyx was not strong enough to protect me. I knew that I didn't need to waste my life serving a goddess who couldn't even save one of her own."

I couldn't believe it, but I was actually feeling pity for Neferet. More than that, I knew that she wasn't lying. I could hear the incredible hurt in her voice, a hurt that had given way to anger and hatred long ago. This story was true, and oddly enough, I could relate to Neferet. I remembered when Stark had almost died in my arms. I remembered doubting Nyx, and questioning why she had taken away the guy I barely knew but had strong feelings for. But of course, I realized that Nyx did not control who survived the Change. It was the people who were changing who ultimately made the decision to make the Change, even if that decision was subconscious.

I remembered when I thought that my body was rejecting the Change. I had welcomed that. I wanted to die. And I almost did. But when Kalona had come to my rescue, I decided that maybe making the Change was worth it. And then, just like that, I made the Change. I realized that it really wasn't Nyx who made the choice on who lived or died, and I didn't see how Neferet had actually convinced herself that Nyx had that power. So I decided to point out her mistake. "Nyx doesn't decide who lives or dies. She can't pick who survives the Change. It is our choices that determines our survival."

My words clearly pissed Neferet off. She scowled at me. "You are a fool and Nyx is weak. But I can't make you realize this. You are too foolish for your own good. You would stand in the way of my goals. So it comes down to this. I must destroy you and I shall deliver you to my master. Then we shall drink our fill and be better off for it. You shall cease to exist, and no one will ever challenge us again."

"Where does Kalona fit into this grand plan of yours?" I asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

Another twisted smile crossed Neferet's face. "Unfortunately my consort no longer fits into the picture. He was to rule by my side. However, he was foolish enough to fall for you. He was foolish enough to start believing in Nyx. He too now stands in my way. So he too must be destroyed. I do not like destroying such a gorgeous and powerful being, but I must do it. He stands in my way, and I wont tolerate that."

Some of her words didn't make any sense. Kalona had not fallen for me. "Kalona didn't fall for me."

"Are you really that idiotic. I am disappointed in you Zoey Redbird. I thought you would be far more intuitive. If you had taken a few lessons from me you might have seen this coming. Yes, my foolish consort fell for you, in a moment of weakness."

"No, no, he doesn't love me."

Neferet's twisted smile grew. "I never said anything about love. I just said he fell for you. I don't know why, of course. But we all make our mistakes. His mistake will cost him his immortal life." Her twisted smile practically took up her entire face. "You know, perhaps I shall destroy him before I destroy you, it would be wonderful to see you suffer."

"He doesn't love me," I repeated.

"Maybe not, but you love him. And since you do, it will be much more satisfying to destroy the being that you love right before your eyes. Then perhaps I wont have to touch you to kill you. No, you will probably just drop down dead." Neferet smiled. The look on her face almost made me sick.

**Kalona**

The winged immortal's chest rose and fell slowly. He laid there, virtuously motionless, and listened to the exchange that was happening before him. Neferet had revealed his love, well not technically, but still. Anyway, it didn't matter. Zoey didn't believe Neferet, and he didn't think he could ever gather the courage to confess his love for her.

No, because in all reality, he was terrified of confessing his love for Zoey. He thought that love would make him weak. And as far as he was concerned he was right. Now he was lying, weakened, at Neferet's feet. She would destroy him, and then she would destroy Zoey.

No. The thought of Neferet destroying Zoey was too much to bear. Love made him weak, but he could not deny that he was in love with Zoey Redbird. He would give anything for her safety. He would do anything to make her happy. Yet he had been a fool. He hadn't confessed his love for her, because he had too much pride. His mistake had put them both in danger.

"Now let's get down to business," said Neferet silkily. Neferet bent over and ran her perfectly manicured fingers across his chest. The Darkness dug into his skin creating more deep and bloody gashes. Kalona cried out in agony.

He heard Zoey's terrified scream. It pierced through his heart like a dagger. He hated her agony. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her something, anything, to make her happy again.

Neferet laughed. "You know, I quite enjoy your suffering. Perhaps I shall prolong it."

The Tsi Sigli woman put her hand on Kalona's shoulder and forced him up. Then she went over to Zoey and said; "Now my Darkness slash this foolish whelp. Give her scars to match her lover's."

A whip of Darkness extended from Neferet's fingertips. And struck Zoey with a force so powerful that it knocked her down onto the cold earth. Despite the fact that it was only a little bit past noon, the sky above the House of Night grew dark. A large tear had appeared in Zoey's t-shirt. Blood poured out of the open wound. Kalona looked down at his own lacerations, almost fully healed. Zoey, though, was not immortal, and even though vampyres healed quickly, it would not be enough to save her from Neferet's attacks.

Neferet laughed as she struck again. Zoey screamed in agony, and the screams of terror lashed out against Kalona like whips that could hurt him much more than Neferet could. Kalona pushed past Neferet and put himself between the Tsi Sigli woman "No, Neferet. This ends now. Destroy me if you must, but spare Zoey Redbird."

Neferet laughed. "Why on earth would I do that? You both stand in my way. Neither of you can be allowed to live." Neferet's whip of Darkness slashed across Kalona's chest. He cried out in pain and fell backwards into Zoey's arms.

Neferet stood over them and laughed, basking in the glory of her triumph.

**Aphrodite.**

"Come on guys, we have to get to the temple. Hurry!"

Everyone ran along the grounds, Damien was carrying the candles, the Twins held the other essentials for the ritual. They all ran as fast as they could.

A few moments later they reached the temple. The saw Neferet facing away from them, laughing. Aphrodite whispered, "That bitch is crazy," said Aphrodite, "But she doesn't know that we are here. Come on, we have to set this up. Damien, set up the pyre. You know how to do it."

Damien and Jack started to build the pyre. The Twins and Stevie Rae set up the candles. They heard Zoey scream in agony. Kalona's scream matched hers the next moment later. Their screams blended together in a symphony of agony. It was painful to hear.

"Crap!" said Aphrodite, "Hurry up. Now who is going to be our Zoey?"

Damien looked over at her. "Aphrodite, you have to do it. You are the closest we have."

"No, no, no," she said. "I can't do it! I'm human for goddess sake."

The Twins came up to Aphrodite. "Since when do you lack confidence?" asked Erin.

"Yeah, you are like Rachel from Glee. You are totally self-obsessed and over-confident. But I will say, you are a little bit better than Rachel. Come on, you can do it. We all believe in you," said Shaunee.

"Yea, and despite all the crap you have done to us, you are one of us, and we . . . um . . . we kind of love you as our friend."

Damien seconded this and Jack piped in his approval.

Stevie Rae went up to Aphrodite and hugged her tightly. "I believe in you, girl. You are such a strong person, one of the strongest I have ever met."

When they pulled apart, Aphrodite smiled. She had never felt so much love coming her way. She didn't want to let down those who loved her: those she loved in return, even though they were totally nerdy. "Thanks you guys, and even though you guys sometimes annoy the hell out of me, I really love you too! No let's save Zoey and Kalona and get rid our bitchy Neferet!"

Aphrodite stepped up in front of the pyre. Damien, Stevie Rae, Erin and Shaunee took their places at the circle.

**Zoey**

I looked around and saw my friends standing around. I could tell they were trying to set up a circle. I was in terrible pain and Kalona was on top of me. Neferet was facing away from my friends and their circle. Which was a relief, otherwise she would have noticed. But Neferet was busy doing something else, something much darker and more sinister.

The Tsi Sigli woman knelt down on her knees and looked up at the statue of the goddess. She was murmuring curses. Tendrils of darkness lashed out at the statue. Neferet laughed as chips of stone came off of the grand statue. She was like a woman possessed, a madwoman.

I whispered Kalona's name. He looked at me. "Zoey," he said, "I – I"

"Shhh, Kalona," I said, "Look, my friends are here. They will find a way to help us. We just have to keep Neferet from turning around."

"What do you want me to do, my lady?"

It hurt me to say this, but Kalona had to distract Neferet in anyway possible. And even though Neferet was pissed off at him, she still wanted Kalona. I whispered what Kalona had to do. Quite frankly he was shocked.

"My lady, I cannot do that. It isn't right. It isn't fair to you."

"It doesn't matter. It won't mean anything, but if you want to save us both, then you will have to do it. I don't want you to do it either. But you must. I have lost a lot of blood and its only getting worse. I need you to do this for us."

"No. I can't do it."

"Then we are both going to die."

The pain in Kalona's eyes was almost too much for me to bear. I knew I was asking a lot of him, and I hated what I was asking to do. Hell, it made me sick with jealousy. But it had to be done. "Please, you have to do this," I said weakly.

"Fine, I will do it for you, but Zoey, my lady, it might not work."

"It's all we can do," I said, feeling sick with hat was about to happen.

Kalona cupped my chin in his hand and he kissed me as he had never kissed me before. "Before I do this, in case something should go wrong, I must tell you something. My Zoey, my A-ya, my lady, I – I"

"Nothing will go wrong. Go now," I urged.

Kalona stood up and turned away from me. It practically killed me to see him leave. I knew what was about to be done. Kalona went over to Neferet and rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and she smiled.

"My lady," he whispered, "Come and we can be together once more. I wish to make you mine. Right now, behind Nyx's back. Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

Neferet flashed him a beautiful and twisted smile. "What about Zoey Redbird?"

"She is nothing to me. After our Imprint is broken and replaced I shall help you to destroy her."

His words made me sick to my stomach. Even though I knew it was an act I wanted to cry out in agony.

Kalona took Neferet's hand in his and lifted her into his arms. Then they went out of the back entrance of the temple. I only hoped that what was about to go down would give my friends enough time to act.

**Aphrodite**

"From the East I summon Air. Please give us knowledge so we can learn how to put an end to Neferet's Darkness." Aphrodite lit Damien's yellow candle.

"Next I summon Fire from the South. Please, give us the strength to do what is right." She lit Shaunee's blood red candle.

"Next I summon Water from the West. Please allow us to act with compassion, even though goddess knows that Neferet might not deserve it." She lit the deep blue candle in Erin's hands.

"Now I summon Earth from the North. Please allow us to succeed in our goals." She lit Stevie Rae's green candle.

"Finally I summon air. Please, allow us to save those we love. Please allow us to defeat a force that threatens everything that is good in this world. Nyx give us strength." She lit her own white candle.

What happened next was incredibly unbelievable. Nyx's form sprang out of the white candle and it hovered over Aphrodite and spoke. "Aphrodite, my beautiful and strong daughter, you all have the strength to deal with the Tsi Tsigli woman. Follow through on your plan to purify my fallen Warrior. When Kalona is freed of the Darkness, he shall help you to defeat the woman who has turned from me. Be brave, be strong, be compassionate and you shall succeed."

Nyx vanished from the circle. Aphrodite quickly thanked each of the elements in reverse order. The candles were extinguished.

"Come on, we have to act fast! Where is Zoey."

Stevie Rae pointed over at Zoey lying on the ground.

Aphrodite screamed. "Come on let's go." Stevie Rae and Aphrodite and Kramisha ran over to Zoey.

**Zoey**

"Did the circle accomplish anything?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, Nyx appeared and told us what to do," said Stevie Rae. "I think we can do it!"

"We are going to purify Kalona through fire, just like my poem said to do," added Kramisha.

"Nyx said if we did that then Kalona would help us get rid of Neferet," said Aphrodite. "By the way, where is our hottie fallen immortal."

"He's with Neferet. They are doing," I couldn't even finish the thought. It hurt too much.

Aphrodite's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh my goddess, Zoey. Why is he doing that? He lo—"

I cut her off. "He is doing it to stall for time."

"Goddess Zoey. I could never let my man do that. Well, let's get him back. We need to purify him and we know how to do it." Aphrodite quickly explained what would happen. It sounded like a pretty good plan.

"Lets go get Kalona," said Stevie Rae.

"No," I said. "He will come out when they're done." The thought of what was being done at this very moment sickened me.

**Kalona**

Neferet pressed herself against Kalona's body. Their lips met. But the kiss did not last long. After a brief moment, Kalona pushed Neferet off of him.

"What are you doing, my love? Let us finally be together once and for all. Let me give you everything you desire." After this grand proclamation, she kissed him again. They were on the ground, locked in a deadly embrace.

But Kalona couldn't do it. He couldn't betray Zoey like this, even though she had told him to do this. No, he would not give in to Neferet like this. He forced her off of him.

"What are you doing," she asked again, sounding angry.

"I can't do this. I love Zoey redbird. I will not betray her, even if it means losing my life."

Neferet cried out in fury. "You demented little bastard," she screamed. Then she got up and pulled on her dress. Then she went back through the temple. She knew that it was time to destroy Zoey Redbird once and for all.

**Zoey**

Neferet came storming out of Nyx's temple. Her Darkness swirled around her creating a black aura. "Zoey Redbird," she screamed my name and I felt her anger pulse through my body. "It is time for you to die."

"Get back," I yelled at my friends.

I stood up and it hurt like hell, but somehow I managed to stay on my feet as Neferet came charging towards me.

A whip of Darkness extended from her fingertips and slashed me across my chest. I cried out in agony, but with all of my strength I remained on my feet.

"Oh, do you want more pain? Well then I can give it to you."

My hand went to my chest. I could feel the warm gush of blood spillover my palm.

Neferet came up to me and her hands found my throat. "Now, you foolish little whelp, it is time for you to die. Your foolish goddess can't save you now."

"No, but I can," said a dark voice behind Neferet.

Kalona leapt into the air and his wings brought him to us. I tried to push Neferet off of me, but I couldn't. She was too strong. I could feel my throat closing up.

Kalona seized Neferet and threw her off of me. "Stay away from my High Priestess."

"You want to save her?" asked Neferet. "Well you can't. But if you want to die first then I shall grant you the pleasure."

Neferet lashed out at Kalona with all the strength she had. He screamed in agony. A shroud of Darkness enveloped the air around Neferet, Kalona, and me. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. For a few moments, the world was silent, and it seemed incredible to me that no one was acknowledging what was happening. Of course I didn't blame them for not wanting to be involved. No I would forgive everyone at the House of Night, if I survived.

Anyway, the world seemed silent. All I could see was Darkness. But after a moment I saw a pair of gorgeous amber eyes. They stood out in the Darkness and gleamed like a beacon of light. They were Kalona's eyes. Then I heard the most amazing and unbelievable words. "I love you," said Kalona. He screamed in agony and the Darkness faded away. Aphrodite's vision had come true.

Neferet looked at from Kalona to me. "No, this is impossible. Now your fates are sealed. You both shall die, and then you can be together for eternity, lost in the darkness of the otherworld."

I looked at Kalona, spread eagle on the ground. Then I jumped up and with all my strength, which wasn't much, I ran towards Neferet and tackled her. As soon as I did this I knew that I would be aching like hell in the morning. Why the hell did I have to face this danger? It was all because of Kalona. But somehow it didn't matter. He was in love with me. I was in love with him. I wanted to be with him, but to do that I had to survive.

Neferet threw me off of her. "You little fool. You are no match for me. My powers of Darkness are more powerful than your goddess given abilities. The elements are weak compared to Darkness."

That made me mad. "Oh yeah," I asked, "then let me prove you wrong." I focused on my full elemental powers. "Please, Air, Water, Fire Earth, and Spirit, come to me and show Neferet that Nyx is not weak." A blast of energy exploded out of my palms. It hit Neferet and she fell backwards. I used her moment of weakness to call out to my friends.

I screamed for my friends to take Kalona to the pyre.

Damien, Jack and Darius lifted Kalona and dragged him over to the pyre. "Light it up, Shaunee," shouted Damien.

Shaunee smiled and evoked fire. The pyre burst into flames. Kalona screamed in pain, but it only lasted for a moment. Then everything fell silent. The flames flickered brilliantly. Kalona was engulfed in the flames. I only hoped that this would work.

After a few moments the flames died away. There was a brilliant flash of whit. Kalona rose up and he looked the gorgeous and glorified angel. For a moment I saw the brilliant flash of former white wings. But I blinked and they were still black. He hadn't transformed, but I had a wonderful feeling in my soul. Nyx's voice sounded in my head. _My daughter, you have succeeded in your quest. Darkness is now banished from Kalona's heart and soul._

It was a miracle. I looked up at Kalona. He looked more gorgeous than he ever had. He was strengthened and rejuvenated. He came down from the pyre and launched himself on Neferet. "Get out of the way," he roared at me. Then he forced me away. "You will never harm Zoey again," he roared at Neferet. His hands found her neck.

"You will not kill me Kalona. Darkness has granted me a most wonderful gift."

"You're lying. You are not an immortal."

"No, but I will be. Goodbye Kalona. This is far from over. I shall destroy you and Zoey Redbird if it is the last thing I ever do." Then Neferet disappeared in Darkness. Within seconds she was gone.

Kalona cried out in frustration. But then I went to him. I took his hands in mine and said, "I love you." Then we shared the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my entire life. It totally kicked the butt of the Notebook kiss, the Moulin Rouge Kiss, the Titanic kiss and every other kiss from any chick flick ever made. For the first time in since my relationship with Kalona began, I felt truly, genuinely happy.


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of Consumed. It has been wonderful writing it. There is a sequel. It's called Liberated. Also check out the alternate to this story Connected. To all my lovely readers, you have all been wonderful. And to my silent readers, leave a review. I can always use more feedback! So read, relax, and review. Stay tuned for the sequel! Happy Reading!**

**Zoey**

Kalona held me in his arms for a few, long, perfect moments. It didn't even matter that I had an enormous gash in my chest. It didn't matter that I was still aching like crazy. All that mattered was Kalona and the fact that he had just saved me from Neferet. All that mattered was the fact that he was liberated from Darkness. All that mattered was that he was in love with me. It was like a fairytale.

I had never pictured myself as Cinderella. Actually, never mind. I would never actually feel like Cinderella. There was no way in hell I was lucky to end up like the fairy tale dream girl, but hell, this really was the closest I was going to get to a fairy tale ending. I mean seriously. I was a seventeen year old high school girl whose boyfriend had been killed by her lover, has suffered the loss of her Warrior, had an ex as a teacher, and survived the Change from human to vampyre. No, I would never have the sappy fairy tale ending. But from where I stood I was pretty lucky.

I had an amazing circle of friends who loved and supported me. They had become my family over the past few months. I had a wonderful new home. The House of Night had proved to be more of a home than I ever had with my own family. And now, I had an amazing guy in my life.

Sure, Kalona had been a total, evil, possessive jerk, buf he had changed. He had forsaken Neferet and Darkness for me. He had started believing in Nyx. He had started believing in love for me, and he loved me. Kalona was now a force of light. As far as I was concerned, this was the best thing that had happened to me. So far.

As he held me tightly in his arms I felt happier, safer, and more secure than I had in months.

I heard Aphrodite say something in the background. "Okay, Zoey, we are all really happy for you, but we still have a problem to deal with. Neferet. Also, I'm pretty sure there is one more thing Nyx wants us to do with Kalona."

I moved out of Kalona's embrace and looked at all of my friends. They looked back at me with expressions of relief, joy, and in the Twins case some kind of other emotion. I blushed, feeling pretty embarrassed.

But then Aphrodite spoke. "We all heard what that bitch Neferet screamed out at the top of her lungs. So we have to deal with this issue."

Kalona stepped forward. "Believe me, Prophetess, Neferet will not be a threat to us for quite some time. I had an opportunity to do a little damage of my own. " Kalona didn't elaborate, but he gave Aphrodite a look that demanded a cease to this discussion.

Aphrodite took the hint. "Fine the, but there is one more thing we have to do. Nyx wants us to, and I think we definitely need to do it."

"What is that?" asked Kalona.

"You have to ask for Nyx's forgiveness," said Aphrodite.

Kalona looked away from her and towards me. His eyes held mine as he spoke next. "I don't think I can do that."

I took Kalona's hand. "You can do it," I said softly. "You need to do it, Kalona. Nyx is forgiving, and she will always grant forgiveness to those who deserve it. And trust me, Kalona, you deserve it."

"Yeah, yeah, we all admit that you deserve forgiveness, but lets drop the sappy crap and get on with it. We have all had a really difficult past few months, and if anyone else feels like I do, we all are in need of some rest." Aphrodite smiled and looked over at Darius, who returned her smile with a dazzling smile of his own. We all knew what Aphrodite wanted to do, or rather, whom she wanted to do. But for the most part, we were all too polite to say anything.

But the Twins never missed an opportunity to comment on Aphrodite's various . . . activities. "Oh Aphrodite, we all know what your idea of resting is," said Shaunee, raiding her eyebrow at Aphrodite.

"Yea, we all know how much sleeping you do in your room up there," added Erin.

The Twins and Aphrodite all smiled slightly, and we all knew Aphrodite would save up some sarcastic comment to throw back at them later. Trading remarks was how the Twins and Aphrodite their love.

Anyway, I took Kalona's hand and I instructed my friends to light the candles.

-/-

The ritual was short and quick. I rested my hand s on Kalona's strong shoulders. He knelt on the ground in the temple before Nyx's statue. He looked up at the image of our goddess and we sat in silence. After a few moments of the awkward silence, I whispered, "Come on, Kalona. If you won't do this for me, do it for yourself. You know you need to. I know you want her forgiveness. Don't be scared to ask for what you want. "

Kalona remained silent.

"Fine," I said, "I'll do it for you." To be honest, it was kind of annoying that Kalona wouldn't ask for what he deserved. I knew in my heart that Nyx would grant him forgiveness. "Nyx, please, I really want you fog rank Kalona your forgiveness."

We waited in silence. Everyone was watching us, but by some miracle Nyx's voice sounded throughout the small temple.

"Kalona, my fallen Warrior, you have done well. You have earned the heart of my High Priestess and you liberated yourself from Darkness's grasp. You only have to ask for my forgiveness and you shall receive it."

I prayed that Kalona would swallow his pride.

"Nyx, my goddess," he began softly, his voice was shaking. "I have wronged you countless times in every imaginable way. But now I have seen the Light. I have learned to love again. I will not betray Zoey Redbird as I betrayed you. I understand all the wrongs I have done, and I kneel before you now, only asking your forgiveness."

What happened next was another nearly impossible miracle.

Nyx appeared in the temple. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life, and I now knew why Kalona had loved her for so long, centuries ago. Her dark hair, as black as a moonless sky, hung like a shining waterfall down her back. She wore soft robes of brilliant white. They shimmered softly as she moved. Her eyes were dark, wide, and full of love and kindness. Her fill red lips curved into an easy smile that made her beauty even more breathtaking. She cupped Kalona's face in her hands, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. A colored in Mark was left where she had kissed him. "My fallen Warrior, do not disappoint me again. But I forgive you, if you ever lose your way, look to me, look to Zoey Redbird. Farewell, my fallen Warrior. I am so vey proud of you."

Our goddess vanished and we all uttered sighs of disappointment and disbelief. We all felt incredibly luck to see our goddess.

-/-

A week had passed since the whole Neferret issue. Life had gone back to normal.

It was true that Heath was dead, and I had probably lost Stark forever, and Erik never wanted to speak to me again. But none of that really seemed to matter. I really didn't like all my man drama, but I had a feeling that it would settle down now that I had Kalona in my life.

Yes. I am Zoey Redbird, and I have a feeling that Kalona will continue to change my life forever, and now I feel a lot more optimistic that it will be for the better. My story is still being written.


End file.
